The Mysterious Punk
by PoweredButtercup10
Summary: The Reverse of 'The Mysterious Puff' Since I'm putting a lot of lesbian related stuff( Which i don't know why i even do) I'll be rating this M
1. Meet the Triplets

**Chap 1. Meet The EVIL triplets**

**I don't own PPNKG, weapon or they're attack move**

**~ Flashback to the day the ice berg was destroyed in Kyoto's Bay~**

_**~ No one's POV~**_

" _Well, well Kyoto changes for the better but when I'm around that's not gonna stay long" A curly blue haired girl with ponytail and messy bangs and curly left hair_

_*** BAM***_

" _What the ****!?" She cursed_

" _KYAAA!" She yelled being hit with black and white light_

" _Ugh stupid light!"_

**~ Flashback ended~**

**~ Present~**

**~ Tsuki's Family Mansion~**

" Omote can you get me a soda?" The blue ponytailed hair girl said to the girl with blue long ponytail but with wide end( Like Momoko's), not even looking up her magazine

" Okay " ' Omote' answered happily heading to the kitchen

" Reina what's a 'confidential' means?" She asked again this time to the girl wearing glasses with blue low but long ponytail hair( Like Rage's hair)

" It means a secret, why?" ' Reina' answered looking up from her novel

" Nothing, let's go out I need to buy clothes" She said smirking and staring at Reina

" Just go yourself, Your just gonna asked me to carry your stuff" Reina answered while continue reading

" Fine I asked Omote" The girl answered while sulking

" Here" Omote said giving her a soda

" Omote I need you to come with me to the mall and carry my shopping bags" The girl answered simply

" …Okay !" Omite answered happily

**~ Mall~**

**~ Omote's POV~**

" Next on the list clothes store…" Shine said exiting the shoe store. Man this girl can shop

" Shine wait up" I said carrying all the shopping bags and box which is taller than me

" Hurry I want to buy the latest clothes" Shine said heading to a clothes store. Man if I didn't care for her, I wouldn't even be here…

" KYAAA!" I screamed as the stuff fell on me because I bump into some redhead girl

" Sorry" She said

" Aww come on Omote/ Moriko I want to get the NEWEST CLOTHES" A blonde and Shine said at the same time

" Wow did you practice this?" I said impressed

" You think" The redhead said

" You want to buy the newest clothes too?" They said in unison again

" Wow aren't they the same?" I said again

" Then it's twice the worst, oh sorry about the bags, are you okay?" The red head said helping me up

" Yeah thanks, Hi I'm Omote Tsuki and she's my sister Shine Tsuki" I said introducing me and Shine

" That's some weird name, I'm Moriko Tsumiakadzu, she's Minako Tokujigou" ' Moriko' said

" I know, so are you here for shopping" I asked

" Well Minako's, I'm just helping with the bags" She answered sighing

" Yeah me too, I just can't say no to her, I want her to be happy" I said happily

" Your nice, I hate nice but I let it go" She said. She's weird but I kinda like her

" Moriko/ Omote are we shopping or not!?" Minako and Shine said in unison again

" Yeah yeah keep your skirt up" Moriko said with ' don't care tone'

" Okay can I buy a clothes?" I asked hopefully

" Okay but with your own money" Shine said. Well that's the nicest she can get

" Hurraayyy!" I said happily while Moriko look at me confusedly

**~ After Hours Of Shopping~**

" I sure buy a lot" Shine said. I wonder if it'll fit in her closet, even though it's reeaaallly big I just hope she doesn't used mine or Reina's

" Yep I hoped it fits my closet" Minako said. She just took the word out of my head

" Thanks I've a good time shopping with ya" Shine said happily

" Me too we should hang out sometime, give me your number" Minako said pulling out her Dark Blue Iphone

" Here…." Shine said pulling out her Blue Iphone

" Okay we could go home now my arms' numb" I complained about the lots shopping bags and boxes

" Minako let's hurry before Kasumi gets mad" Moriko said

" Kasumi? Is that your boyfriend?" I asked curiously

" No, Kasumi is a girl, Just she had a boy's name" Wow never see that coming

" Do you guys live together?" Shine asked

" No but near each other, You?" Minako answered and asked back

" Oh We are, with another sister she's a little bossy and a little nerdy" I said as nicest as I can….. Well it's true

" You guys are triplets?" Moriko asked confused

" Close…" I said with a stupid smile

" OMOTE Do you want to go home or not!?" Shine yelled from the distant. How did she get so far with such short time

" WAIT well see you next time" I said running while carrying all the bags, I want to wave but hands too full

**~ Moriko's POV~**

" She's an odd one" I said lazily

" Can't believe there's still a citizen like that" Minako said raising her eyebrow. It's true after we were born there's a lot citizens were too afraid to even come out of their house, less smiling stupidly

" Come on Kasumi's waiting" I said walking and carrying half of the shopping bags, I forced her to carry half by threatening her I'm gonna rip all her dress

" What're we going to do today" Minako asked still sulking from the shopping bags

" Today we're robbing the Kyoto Bank" I smirked

" Great cause my money's is all gone" Minako answered gladly

" Let's meet up with Kasumi at the Bank" I said running towards the Bank

" But first I want to put my outfits in my closet" Minako said stupidly

**~ Tsuki's Family Mansion~**

**~ Shine's POV~**

" Hey Reina We're back" I said and sitting in the couch

" Hoh 5 hours 54 minutes….new record by 4 minutes" Reina said checking her watch then mocking me

" We had new friends along the way" Omote said happily. Man this girl is stupid. I can't believe she's me

" I'm guessing another fashionitas?" Reina answered lowering her eyes and folding her arms

" Yep she's pretty pretty" Omote said praising her. See see! I told you how come she's me she's too… NICE AND GOOD! And don't get me started with Reina, she's so bossy and acts like she know it all, she's even more worse than Omote

" Not as much as me" I said praising my self

" So what we're going to do now" Reina asked ignoring me

" Let's cause some mayhem, It's been a while" I said smirking

" I'm in, Reina?" Omote said raising her arm then asked Reina. She always agreed and do everything for me that's why I like her more

" Fine since there's nothing on TV" Reina said closing her novel, I guess she finished it. I can't stand _Novels_ they're only fill with words that I don't even know about.. How does she stands it!

**~ At Kyoto's Bank~**

**~ Reina's POV~**

" Ahh why are we wearing our old Kimonos?" Omote asked confusedly

" You want to go to prison" I answered logically

"….. Good point" Omote said agreeing

" Let's do this before I got to bored, just watch your back girls" I said

" Uh she's already gone" Omote said while poking me

" Ah that girl she never listen!" I yelled silently

" Let's just go" Omote said while sweat dropping

" GLIMMERING SLASH" Shine yelled her attack slashing her one- side axe in the air destroying a quarter of the bank repeatedly

" PURIFIED SLICE" Omote yelled happily slashing her one-sided axe everywhere, hitting every part of the bank

" Okay that's enough your gonna destroy the building AND the money" I said not even bothering to attack they've cause too much for me to even make it worse while Shine glared at me and I glared back creating visible spark

**~ Omote's POV~**

" Let's just take the money please before you two destroy each other or worse, the whole city" I said worriedly… Well it's true once they almost destroy Flairsville, at least they rebuilt fast

**( Flairsville's the parallel of Talentsville, The SPG's hometown, so Flairsville is the Seasonpunk Girls Z, the SPG's punk counterparts' hometown)**

" Fine as long as bossy know-it-all Reina stay quite" Shine said sulking

" Ah girls…" I said not looking but poking them

" At least I can read a book, I bet you can't even spell glimmering!" Reina yelled angrily ignoring me

" Ah girls…..?" I said again a little angry this time

" Yes I can G-L-I-M-E-R-I-N HAH!" Shine yelled happily pointing her finger at Reina. I'm getting more angry

" Wrong! It's double M and it ends with a G" Reina said making her point

' THAT'S IT!'

**~ Shine's POV~**

" GIRLS!" Omote yelled

" WHAT!?" Me and Reina yelled in unison while she hits us both in the head _Hard_

" OUCH! Did you just hit us!?" I said angrily

" Oh shut the **** off" Omote cursed, leaving us both dumbfounded. It's the first time in hundred years she ever cursed, you need to pissed her off more than the lava in the volcano for her to exploded

" Did you just curse….." Reina asked scared

" Yeah and it felt good" Omote said evily with a smirk

" She's broken.. Reina do your stuff" I said simply, she just nodded answering me

" Omote if you don't stop being broken your gonna get _'it'_" Reina said tricking her. Omote really hates _'it'_ , it hurts badly

" No not the _' it'_ " Omote cried returning back to normal while holding her head crying

" HEY Who the hell are you!" A voice coming from the sky

" Someone who you wouldn't wanna meet EVER" I said angrily

" Hey you ruined the bank and stole the money… THAT'S OUR JOB" The black haired girl yelled angrily

" So… Do we look like we care?" I said again not caring

" Hell you should, no one overpowered the Power Punks Girls" The blonde said in some way she reminds me of Minako

" Can't say I've heard of you…. Reina do you?" I said then asked Reina

" Hey why didn't you asked me!?" Omote yelled angrily

" You never watch TV unless it's about cartoons" I said simply

" No I've never heard of you" Reina answered late

" Okay that's it let's fight already" The black hair girl said angrily

" Shine I'm leaving it to you" Reina said to me

" Okay Omote I'll leave to you" I said to Omote

" Okay… Heyy!"

**~ Brat's POV~**

" Okay let's get this over with" The blue tied to the back and wide end( Like Blossom's hair) haired girl said lazily and scratching her back head

" What's your name again?" I asked not that I care I'm just curious I think that Reina girl said Shine and she said Omote

" Omote" She answered

" Ugh Berserk…." I said disbelief

" I know, just a coincidence" Berserk replied worriedly

" Hey tell me yours before I BEAT YOU LIKE THE TRASH YOU'RE" Omote said happily before turning it to an evil grin, evil face and creepy voice

" Yep a coincidence for sure" Berserk said again this time belief. There's no way something scary like that is that cute and always happy Omote

" Nobody calls us a trash!" Brute said angrily while Omote threw her axe like a boomerang which we dodge then she catches the axe

" You wanna talk or fight b****" Omote said grinning evily

" Fight of course bring it" Brute said

" Hmp you'll regret ever saying that" Omote answered smirking

" Berserk shouldn't we helped her?" I asked Berserk

" It's Brute we don't need to worry about her, Let's just focus on beating the other two" She replied. I wonder why are we even fighting them in the first place

" Okay but you deal with that smarty pants I don't get what she's saying at all" I said. That Reina girl is annoying me for some reason

" Okay Okay" Berserk said leaving for that Reina person

" Hmm why are you here? Shouldn't you be helping you friend?" I think this one's called Shine

" She can handle it besides shouldn't you be helping your friend" I said

" No, they've been through worse than a simple group of brats" She said answering ( And I thought she was saying my name)

" Yea?"

" What?" She said

" No I thought somebody said my name…" I said scratching my face

" Your name is Brat?" She asked

" Yeah you?" I asked… Curiosity got the best of me

" I'm Shine, not English shine, Japanese shine( Die)…. Now let's begin shall we, I want to go shopping" She said

" Me too let's do it" I said agreeing

" GLIMMERING SLASH"

" DISSONANT SHOT"

" Where are you shooting at?" Suddenly she's right behind me

' This is going to be a long fight'

**~ Berserk's POV~**

" * Eye twitching*"( Berserk)

" * Drinking soda*"( Reina)

" AH COME ON WHY ARE YOU JUST SITTING THERE DOING NOTHING!?" I yelled angrily

" I'm not doing nothing, I'm drinking a soda" She answered professionally, fixing her glasses

" Aren't you going to fight me or something!" I said angrily

" You want me to?" She asked not bothering to look up

" Yes! And I'm forcing you to it!" I said hopefully will gets her attention

" I hate being forced, fine I'll grant your ******* wish" She cursed angrily putting the soda down

" RAGING WHIP"

" * Dodge Berserk's Whip* KILLING SLICE"

" AAAHH!"

" Congratulation I'll give you the ticket to hell right now" She said still mad preparing her sword

" Okay Reina that's enough" Some voice said

**~ Brute's POV~**

" That's all you got _Brute_" Omote mocked while grinning

" Just... hhh… Getting… hhh… Started" I answered while gasping for air. She didn't even sweat what is she.

" Tired already Brutey" She mocked again calling me stupid _cute_ nickname

" Don't called me that!" I yelled angrily

" I'm sorry the last time I check, only Shine is allow to boss me around! Now prepared to die" Only Shine, that means she allowed Shine to boss her around.

" No you prepared DESTRUCTIVE GASH!" I yelled swinging my ae to the ground and hit her in the head

" GRR YOUR DEAD BRUTE!" She said angered, then she kick me in the stomach

" GAH!"

" Goodbye Brutey or should I called you Kasumi" She said my real name, but I'm not caring about it since she's pointing her axe at my head

" NO DON'T"

" Omote Stop!" Someone said

**~ Shine's POV~**

" * Yawn* man your weak" I said sarcastically, floating in the air in sleeping pose

" WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Brat yelled angrily

" Your weak, your even more weaker than my servant, at least he's more entertaining than you at least he scratched my skin twice, you only can do once, on my clothes" I said lazily

" Grrr, Shut your crap" She said angrily again

**~ Brat's POV~**

" Oooh, someone is a little angry _Minako_" Shine said my real name and I see her eyes turn all blue, like she's possessed or something

" W- What are you talking about" I said worriedly

" Don't joked around me _Minako_ I know it's you, and before you asked yes I'm the Shine from before" She said leaving me dumbfounded

" You're that Shine!" I yelled surprised

" I don't even know how you weren't able to figure that out, So now that you know, time for you to Die" She said doing something to me

" W-WHAT THE?!" ' I can't move'

" Good bye Brat or should I say Minako"

' NOOO!'

" Shine would you stop the thing you're doing" A boy with blue hair said, he's so cute

" Darn it" Shine said before fainting and that boy catches her

" W-who the hell are you.." I said weakly and my vision's starting to blur

" Hmm… You could say I'm Shine's servant" He answered

" S-servant" ' Your even more weaker than my servant( Shine's word)'

" O-oh I see….." I said before the boy disappear leaving me confused

**~ Berserk's POV~**

" Who are you" I asked, man if Minako's here she'll said he's cute, then again he looks like a bookworm with his glasses and all, I don't know if Minako like her or not

" Oh she will won't she, Thanks for the info Moriko" Reina said with hurt marks in her head and face with creepy smile, her hair's fluttering all over, and there's fire all over her body

" I-I'm not Moriko you dweeb" I said nervously

" What did you said!" She said angrily

" You're a dweeb"

" Uhh… ladies?"

" No I'm not"

" Yes you are"

" Am not"

" Reina you can stop, you know you're smarter than anybody here" The boy said calming her down

" Ugh you're right but better repay me for this" Reina said before fainting

" Ahh what happened to her" I asked

" She fainted I'm sorry you've to get hurt because of her" He apoligized

" Uh eh oh n-no p-problem" ' Darn it he's cute… Oh no I've been hanging with Brat too much'

" Then I shall take my leave, Take care of her don't make her angry ever or this will happened and this time I won't be able to do this again" He said giving me Reina and I catches her

" O-o-okay..? By the way who are you" I asked

" Her boyfriend I think" He answered shrugging his shoulder

' Ah he's taken darn it!... Oh no I HAVE been hanging out with Brat too much!'

" Hmm hey where did he go?" I said confused of where that boy go.. I wonder if Brat and Brute had the same thing in they're hands

**~ Brute's POV~**

" WHY SHOULD I!?" Omote yelled angrily

' Wow save by…. Wait who is that boy?'

" * Sigh* Just stop it for god's sake" The boy said sighing

" MAKE ME!" Omote yelled again

" I think I should leave them alone" I said moving out of the way

" Man why do I always get the hardest work" The boy complained, then he just KISS her just that without warning

" W-W-What j-j-j-just h-he d-d-did" I said realizing my face is red. Well it's the first time I see a kiss ever in my 13 years life. Then he just threw her away to me

" Woah… What did you do that!" I said angrily after catching Omote( I think)

" Well I can't take her with me" He said

" WHY NOT!" I yelled angrily

" Because I shouldn't even be in this world" He answered unexpectedly

' What does he mean by that?'

" Hey where the hell did he go!" I said angrily

" Hey Brute!" I heard Berserk and Brat yelled from the distant

" Berserk, Brat I'm guessing you've something happened that include a blue haired boy" I said simply

" Yeah and I'm guessing you too?" Berserk said

" Soo what should we now? We just leave them like this?" Brat said confusedly

" I don't know Berserk?" I said looking at Berserk

"….. Why are looking at me for I don't know what we're going to do" She replied

" Well you're the leader think of something" Brat said

" If we don't do something, they might destroy the whole city and THAT'S OUR JOB!" I said angrily

" Job?* Smirk* " Berserk smirked at the word ' Job'

" What are you thinking Berserk?" Brat said nervously

" I thinking we should let them join the more the better, besides have you seen they're power this way, we will even be more feared" Berserk said trying to make a point

" But that's too nice of you, are you sure you're not sick or something" Brat said holding Berserk's forehead

" I'm fine stop touching me Brat!" Berserk said

" I'm with Brat on this one are you really sure Berserk" I said

" Yes, I'm pretty sure, besides we're only using them alright" Berserk replied trying to make sense

" Fine, but It doesn't mean I have to like them" I said annoyed

**~ The Next Day~**

**~ Moriko's POV~**

" * Yawn* Good morning Shine, Reina….Hmm hey where am i?" Omote said as I entered my room

" You're in my room" I said

" Who're you?" She asked and I fell anime style

" IT'S ME MORIKO!" I yelled angrily

" Oh why am I in your room?" She asked again. Can she be any dumber

" Don't you remember what happened?" I said confusedly

" Hmm…. AHH! What happened to the battle! And Shine And-" She said in fast mode and I was getting annoyed, and I closed her mouth

" Stop please you're hurting my ear" I said annoying and she answered nodding and I let go of her mouth

" So what happened to the battle and my sisters, and why am I in your room" She asked.. Will she stop asking why am I in charge of her…

" Well one you fainted in the middle of the fight, two your sisters are with Minako and Kasumi, three because I'm the one you battled before" I answered shortly

"…?_?"

" The redhead with messy ribbons, and black pink vest" I said lazily

" Oh you're one of the Power Punk Girls" She said Finally!

" YES! Finally we're getting somewhere!" I said happily while she looked at me confusedly and I stopped doing it

" So why don't I remember anything?"

" I don't know, you were fighting Kasumi back then"

"…. The black haired named Brute?" She said finally she get something right

" Yes…" I answered

" And Kasumi is with…." She said longing the Kasumi

" Your nerdy looking sister" I answered

" Then I wanna go to this Kasumi's house" She said happily standing up from my bed

" You want to go to her house…..?" I said surprised

" Yes Reina's the smartest she always know everything…why do you look so afraid?" She said with goofy smile, Ah she's killing me by the second!

" Her house is….. I don't know I never went there XP" I said jokingly sticking my tongue out and she fell anime style like I did before

" MORIKO! JUST GET ME TO HER ******* HOUSE!" She yelled angrily

" Okay, Okay….. I'll called her" I said afraid and take my raspberry Iphone and dialed Kasumi's Iphone

" Hello, Kasumi" I said

" _What's up red?" _She said calling me with that stupid nickname

" Don't call me that! And what's your address?" I said and asked angrily

" _Why are you asking that I though you never want to go to my house"_ She said confused

" Because the girl who beat the crap outta you wanna see her sister" I said mocking her back

" _SHE DIDN'T BEAT ME! AND BESIDES I LIVE RIGHT NEXT TO YOU GENIUS!" _ She yelled in the phone making me and Omote surprised…

'Next to me?'

" … * Look outside the window* * See Kasumi with hurt marks in her head in her room window, looking this way* * Sweat drop* Oh yeah I forgot…" I said slowly and quietly embarrassed

" Oh that's Kasumi… Wow she even looks like a guy, I thought that was her brother at first" Omote said snuck besides me and looking out of the window.. Wait she knew her house was next to me all this time AND SHE JUST STAY QUIET!

" * Hits Omote's head hard* Okay I'm going to- Wait I've another call" I said and changing the line, putting Kasumi on hold

" Hello.."

" _Hey Red!"_ From the voice I think it's Minako, She's calling me that too what is up with the stupid nickname!

" Stop calling me that _Fashionitas _What do you want?" I said mocking her back and I think I heard her sulking

" _Shine wants to talk to a girl named Reina"_She replied trying to hide her anger

" * Hand slapped her head* She's with Kasumi airhead! She's on hold in my phone line I'll connected it" I yelled angrily and putting Kasumi in this phone lines too

" _Oh you're back so what were you saying"_ Kasumi asked, not realizing Minako _yet_

" _Hey Kasumi, Shine wants to talked to her sister, Reina"_ Minako said immediately

" _NO WAY SHE'S TOUCHING MY PHONE"_ Kasumi yelled angrily

" _Why don't!?"_ Minako yelled… Am I being excluded?

" _Cause she's a GIRL, I don't let any girl or boy touch my stuff even you two or else you'll die"_ Kasumi threatened

" Says the girl who was beat by a girl who acts like she's a child" I said it's a mocking gold

" _Grrr"_

" HEYYY!" Omote yelled angrily but I ignored that

" Let's just meet up at Kasumi's house" I said to get this conversation over with

" _Why my house! I just told you I don't want any girls in my house I'm already had my hands full with this one!"_ Kasumi reasoned angrily

" Fine Minako's house" I said again the same reason

" _Sorry my grandma is having an important guest tonight she doesn't allowed me to have friends over… Why not your house"_ Minako asked

" ….. My mom won't let me, She said that hanging out with you guys is bad influence to me….. What better reason not, not to do that" I said happily

" _Then Why not my place?" _ I heard Shine's voice in the phone

" Oh let me borrowed that please…. Hey Shine are you okay there?" Omote asked after I put my phone on speaker…. Well I can trust her to lend my really-hard-to-get phone she might broke it

" _Oh hello Omote…. Yes I'm fine and I assume you too"_ Shine answered lazily

" Yep" She answered happily

" * Take the phone back and put it on normal again* Sooo back to business what about your house Shine?" I asked

" _Yeah it's fine"_ Shine answered

" _Okay let's go now Bye" _Minako said and hung up, she must have taken the phone back

" _Whatever as long as I'm not carrying her…. I'm carrying her am i.."_ Kasumi said worriedly

" Except if you wake her up by using a stone to hit her head" I said sarcastically

"…* Hung up* " Don't tell me she's going to do it

" Ookay let's go now" Omote said opening my bedroom's door without the slightest bit of worried

" You doesn't seem to worry about her" I said following her

" Don't worry Reina's strong in the brains AND in the body too" She said….. I just ignored that I just wished I can see Kasumi's face blabbing about how she touch Reina

**~ Tsuki's Family Mansion~**

" Woahh your house is hugeee" I said surprised looking at a three story building and as wide as mine and Kasumi's house combine

" Is it? Oh well Shine's already here let's enter" How did she know that

" Oii Omote get me some soda will ya" Shine said sleeping in the couch reading a magazine and eating chips with mess that reached the front door… Oh that's how she know

" Wow how did you make this mess in just 5 minutes" I asked amazed and disgust at the same time

" That I don't know" Shine answered simply eating a chip and flipping a page

" Where's Minako?" I asked

" She's trying out a bunch of clothes in my closet" She answered simply again not bothering to look up

" You're letting her do it" Omote said amazed

" Yeah as long as she's not bothering me" She said simply again

" So is Kasumi here yet" I asked, Shine just pointed at the bathroom's door

" Hmm* Open the bathroom's door* * Saw Kasumi cleaning her body all over and over…* What are you doing?" I said twitching my left eye

" Cleaning my body dah" She answered looking out of the bath curtain

" No, why? I though you hated showers" I said confused

" Cause I just carried a girl all the way here because of you" She answered angrily

" You sound like a 10 year old who still believe cooties, and I thought you hit her in the head with a rock?" I said mocking her

" I did but she destroy it when I was about to hit her head, when she was turning around and her hand hit the rock" She replied angrily

" Wow you've got beaten by a girl" I said mocking her again

" Shut Up! Now get out of here I'm still showering you perv" She said, I forgot that she's still showering

" I'M NOT A PERVERT* Slam the door hard*"

" What's wrong Moriko?" Omote asked terrified

" Nothing" I answered

* DUM..DUM* QUIET DOWN THERE I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Sounds like Reina finally wake up

" Reina It's about time you should wake up!" Shine yelled in not a very loud tone

" WHAT TIME IS IT!?" Reina asked loudly

" 7 PM" Omote answered yelling

" IS DINNER READY!?" Reina asked loudly again

" NOO!" Omoteanswered yelling… again

" THEN MAKE IT I'M STILL TIRED!" Reina yelled before she fell asleep again

" See I told you she's bossy Omote do the dinner!" Shine said lazily

" Me again!? Why not you?" Omote complained

" Except if you want your dinner be overcooked or worse fire okay" Shine said with evil looks

" * Sigh* Fine but it's Chinese" Omote said heading to the kitchen smiling

" Aww man" Shine whined.. She must hate chinese

" Now then what do you want to talk about _Berserk_?" Shine said my other name after Omote leave, she looks a little serious

" Well I was thinking would you girls like to join the Punks?" I offered

" Why do you want us too? I mean we almost killed you" Shine replied.. It's one nice respond

" Well you're strong this will make a good addition to our teams" Minako said reasoning, She said something smart for once

" Hmm I don't really care asked Reina for that since Omote will surely says ' I'll go with what Shine choose' " Shine said

" AHHHH!" Someone yelled from the second floor

" What was that!?" Omote said surprised entering the room

" Hmm maybe Reina finally met Kasumi….. I don't know who's yelling though.. Omote you could ahh * Points at the smoke*" Shine said pointing at the smoke… Looks like something overburn

" AHHHH THE GYOZA!" Omote yelled running back to the kitchen… Looks like I was right

" Well that couldn't be Kasumi's scream if so I already have it recorded I can blackmailed her" I said showing them the recorder

" Nice let's see for our self" Shine said giving me a thumbs up, then went to Reina's room

**~ Reina's Front Door~**

**~ Shine's POV~**

" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR ASSHOLE!?" I heard a yelled.. I think it's Kasumi's

" Well.." Reina said sarcastically, pretending to think

* Peek through the door holes with Minako and Moriko*

" I wondered who screamed?" Minako said in whisper but loud enough for me and Moriko tp hit her

" Shuussh"

" First you almost killed me with a huge sharp, pointy and hard rock, second you try the first thing again when you arrived in my room, And third 5 minutes ago you just used your axe.. Do you think I didn't realized DIMWIT!" Reina said loudly last and long enough to make Minako fell asleep… Well actually she's and she's LEANING on me… She's so heavy

" WAKE UP IDIOT!" I yelled while whispering

" Well you didn't wake up when I do the first and second so I used last resort" Kasumi said rubbing her head

"You ***** I wouldn't survived If I wasn't a V-" ' AaAaHAHAH'

" * Close Reina's Mouth*Ookay that's enough pep talk dinner's ready" I said worriedly

" If you wasn't a what?" Kasumi asked.. I worriedly shoved Reina's hand cause I can't think of anything good from the alphabet V.. Stupid V

" If I wasn't ah eh a V..V..Veterans! That's it, I wouldn't survived that" Reina said happily for once her know it all attitude's finally useful

" * Whisper* Nice safe" I said whispering

" What are you two whispering about?... Are you hiding something from us?" Moriko said staring at us non- stop

" Nothing don't you want dinner?" I said changing the subject

" DINNER! XD" Kasumi yelled running outside Reina's room and Minako just followed her running while sighing

" Hmm I'm keeping eyes on you two" Moriko said and leave Reina's room

" * Hit Reina's head Hard* What the hell was that you almost blow your own cover!" I yelled angrily after they all left leaving only me and Reina alone here

" Wasn't my fault she's annoying, she tries to KILL ME, THRICE!" Wel I guess that's a reason to b- OH PLEASE I KILL MORE PEOPLE THAN YOU CAN COUNT

" And you thought I was a blabber mouth" I said and she glared at me

" Let's just eat and forget this stuff" Reina said holding her anger and leaving her room

**~ Dining room~**

" A FULL COURSE!" Kasumi yelled happily and went to the table eating the dumplings

" That was quick… Where did the dumpling go?" Omote said carrying a plate full of gyoza, surprised

" Currently in Kasumi's mouth* Points at Kasumi*" Moriko said lazily

" Mfmmf( What!?)" Kasumi said with dumplings stuffed in her mouth

" Swallow moron" Reina said

" What did you say!?" Kasumi said angrily

" Wow they're sure are glaring hard, sparks are coming out" Omote said then eating a piece of Gyoza

" Usually she does that to me… So what's the thing you're hiding from us?" Moriko said before changing the subject

" None of your ******* business" I said rudely and I think Moriko glared at me

" If you want to figure that out, get your own sources" I said rudely and I think I heard her growled but I ignored it

**~ 10 PM~**

**~ Guest Room~**

**~ Kasumi's POV~**

" Why are you letting us stay here?" Minako asked

" * Whisper* You better take that back this is the only thing Shine was nice enough to do EVER" Omote said whispering

" Woo-hoo we're such lucky girls" I said waving my hands it the air sarcastically

" I'm sleeping okay!" Reina said exiting the door, to go to her room

" Me too~~" Omote said before going to her room

" She's such an idiot" Sine said before going to her room

"…. Well I'm going to sleep" Moriko said heading to her door that Omote customize for us( Which I don't know why or how she do it so quikly), Moriko had dark pink rose room, Minako has Dark ocean blue room, and I've had a dark forest green room

"…. Me too" Minako said heading to hers

" And to think I was almost beaten by that stupid idiotic girl" I said quietly

" How weak of you Good night Kasumi" Moriko said from her room. Man she has some sharp ears

" I'M NOT WEAK! MINAKO IS!" I yelled angrily

" AT LEAST I SCRATCHED SHINE'S CLOTHES! YOU CAN'T EVEN MAKE OMOTE SWEAT!" Minako yelled angrily from her room

" WHAT MAKE YOU SO SURE!" I yelled angrily again

" BE-" " SHUT YOUR ****! WE WANT OUR BEAUTY SLEEP!" Omote, Reina and Shine yelled angrily together, interrupting Minako

" DON'T MAKE US COME THERE!" Shine yelled angrily from upstairs again

" What's so scary about that?" I asked confused

" We've a knife, samurai swords, guns, and chains we can kill you with that right?" Reina said sarcastically

" NO!" I yelled lying

" Actually they c-"

" SHUT YOUR **** MINAKO!" I yelled angrily at Minako cause she was about to agreed

" SHUT ALL YOUR ****S JUST GO TO SLEEP" Omote yelled leaving us dumbfounded

**~ 2 horus after the yelling accident~**

" ZzZzZzZ….. * Sit up* Water…"

**~ Walking To The Kitchen~**

"* Walking*… Huh…. what the **** are you doing at this time?" I said… I think that's Omote maybe Reina or Shine too they look alike from the back

"….* Walks Away*"

" Don't you ignored me!" I said angrily

"….. What do you want Kasumi?" Oh it's Reina can't make a difference if she didn't tied her hair

" Well I can asked you the same question…. Again" I said

" Water…." She replied

" Me too" I replied back

" Well… This is feels weird…." I said walking with Reina to the kitchen.. It feels weird since we're like rivals right?

"…" ' Why is she so quiet isn't I thought she's angry about the noise?'

" …. Kasumi what are you looking at?" She asked

" Nothing!" I said hurriedly

" * Stops*"

" Why are you stopping the kitchen is one more door away" I said stopping too

" * Falls down*"

" O-Oi Reina What's Wrong!?" I said worriedly and ran to her.. Wow worried what happened to me… Why am I acting so nice!?

" Hosh…..Hosh"

" R-R-Reina Damn it where's help when you need one" I said angrily, this is usually stuff Minako did she's the one that covered up all of our wounds not that we get that much

" …..* Smirk*"

" Reina are you okay?" I asked a little scared

" I'm fine don't you want the water or not?" She said leaving me dumbfounded then snap back to reality

" OoOkay" That was weird she was so quiet a minute ago

" Are you okay?"

" I'm standing here in front of you all healthy"

" Yeah but you were sick just a few second ago"

" Oh that's just a sudden syndrome"

" What syndrome?"

" A V-"

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING REI!?"

" I could ask the same for you Hine are you drinking too much wine again!?"

"* Hik* No I didn't you stupid vampire girl* Fell asleep*"

" Vampire girl? What..Is that like a nickname or something?"

" Why don't you guess yourself?"

" Nickname it is"

**~ Reina(Rei )'s POV~**

" Oh how wrong you are…"

" What was that?"

" Oh nothing please take Shine back to her room"

" No do it yourself I've already done enough helping this year"

" Oh really * Eyes glowing red*"

" On second thought I think I'll manage"

" Thank you" ' Oh I always like that power'

End of Chap. 1


	2. First And Last Day Off School In One Day

**Chap.2 First and Last School Day in One Day**

**~ Morning~**

**~ Moriko's POV~**

" Ahh Kasumi why are you walking so weird" I asked cause she's walking like an old geezer

" I don't know.. I remember getting up for water but then nothing" She answered while Minako fix her back by pulling it until it cracks. OUCH that's gotta hurt

" Maybe you sleep in the wrong position* Yawn*" Reina said coming out of nowhere

" Why do you look so sleepy Reina?" I asked cause she's got bags under her eyes

" I don't know either, I also get up for water but then I don't remember much and for some reason my back hurts a little too" She answered.

" SHINE! WHAT IS THIS 10 BOTTLES OF EMPTY WINE I FOUND IN YOUR ROOM?" Omote yelled angrily showing 10 bottles of expensive looking wine

" I TOLD YOU NO MORE THAN 1 GLASS OF WINE EVERYWEEK" Omote yelled again.. If she was that worry she wouldn't let her drink wine at all

" But I don't remember drinking any wine" Shine said looking confused

" Well we're going home" Kasumi said ignoring them

" And I was hoping to see that cute boy from before" Minako said sighing

" Cute boy? Why would a cute boy live in our house" Omote asked stupidly

" No when we're fighting you girls we almost got beaten.."I said as Kasumi glared at me… Then Minako continued

" Then some blue haired boy just saved us claiming they're your ..servant? and BF?" Minako said the end dissapointed

"Boyfriend…." Shine said looking down

" Servant….." Omote said like she was about to cry.. Wonder what's up..

" AaAa Shine would you like to go shopping, Omote want to eat some sweets" Reina said panicking what the hell just happened

" * Sobbing*"( Shine)

" * Crying* HUAHH"( Omote)

" Look what you did!" Reina yelled angrily

" What we just said S-" Minako said before Reina closed her mouth

" Don't said another word" Reina said releasing Minako's mouth

" Please leave…" She muttered but loud enough for us to hear

" Bu-" Minako said before was interrupted…..Again

" LEAVE YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT US!" Reina yelled angrily leaving us scarily run away

**~ Kyoto's Town Center~**

" Wow that was weird they're all crying" I said

" So what we make kids cried all the time" Kasumi said carelessly

" But that's because we scared them, in this case we just said 'Servant' and 'Boyfriend' what so scary about that" I said sarcastically

"…. I don't know" Minako said stupidly. She must think I'm asking it for real

" Girls don't we have school today" Minako said again

" The school already finished construction we only destroyed them last week" Kasumi complained

" Well no used complaining we destroy it again today after school" I suggested

" I think I just go walking to school now" Kasumi said walking slowly

" You know you're going to get detention" I said belief

" So I'll destroy the school before that" Kasumi lazily

" Wow I think I'm with Kasumi beside I don't want to hear my grandma just bla bla bla going out not sneaking out kinda crap" Minako complained

" Yeah I don't want to hear my mom chatter about that too" I said agreeing

" Sometime I wish they could careless" Kasumi hoped

" Careful in Fairly odd Parents your life started smoothly then it backfired" Some voice said

" WAAA!" Minako screamed surprised

" OMOTE DON'T DO THAT!" I yelled angrily

" Tee-hee" She replied sticking out her tongue

" Whatever let's go to school" Reina said appearing out of nowhere. Man how did she do it!...Wait….

" SCHOOL!" I yelled suprised

" Yes S-C-H-O-O-L school" Shine said appearing out of nowhere again.. Man does this family has a trait to appeared out of nowhere

" Very good Shine" Reina said sarcastically, clapping her hand

" Why?" Minako asked stupidly

" Reina just wanted to study, Shine well she need to learn English" She answered

" What about you?" I asked

" I'm just following them _Chúle shùxué, wǒ dédàole xiāngdāng gāo de_" She said in mandarin?

" Really..What's 7x7?" I asked confused at what she said

" 49" Reina and Shine answered correctly

"…..14?" Omote answered wrong

" Wow you do need school even Kasumi know that" I said and mocking Kasumi

" Are you implying I'm stupid!" Kasumi said angrily

" Yep let me show you what's 7-3X=2X-18?" I asked again

" Ughhg 24?" She answered wrong

" Nope this is easy 5" Reina answered correctly

" Correct 1 point for Reina, 0 for Kasumi" I said

TINGTONGTING

" Hey aren't we late?" Omote said worriedly

" Who cares…" Kasumi said not caring

" Well I'm not, I'm going up ahead okay" Reina said, running to the school

" Wait * Looks to Shine and Reina over and over* Reina I'm coming with you" Omote said following Reina

**~ School~**

**~ Omote's POV~**

" Seems like they're not making it" I said taking an empty seat

" It's they're choice" Reina said sitting behind to me

" Class take your seats please" The teacher said walking in the classroom

" * Opens the door* Yo teach" ( Kasumi)

" Ms. Kasumi, Ms. Moriko, and Ms. Minako late with no books again I presume?" The teacher said not disbelief. They must have done this every time

" This time we're with another girl" Kasumi said pointing at the 'girl' which is definitely Shine

" Who are you?" The teacher asked

" I'm Shine Tsuki, I'm supposed to be in this class since last week but I never come cause it's always get destroyed, My sisters is too"

" Nice reasoning Shine" Reina said sarcastically, while standing up

" * Giggle*Hihihi" I giggled while standing up too

" Oh so basically it's your first day please come to the front and introduce yourself" The teacher said kindly

" What ev teach… I'm Shine Tsuki, I'm the oldest of the 3 sisters" Shine said rudely well it's typical day for us

" I'm Reina Tsuki, I'm the second oldest of the 3 sisters" Reina said couldn't careless

" I'm Omote Tsuki, I'm the youngest of all 3 sisters" I said happily

" Okay girls you may take your seats again, as for you Ms. Shine you're excused this time but next time detention" The teacher said giving Shine a slight glare

" Yes, yes" Shine said couldn't careless

" As for you 3, detention after school is that clear" The teacher said

" Yes~~" They replied lazily

**~ School ended~**

**~ Minako's POV~**

" Hey aren't you in detention?" Omote asked

" No need to worry about that we're destroying the school before detention starts" Kasumi said clenching her arm

" But it started 5 more minutes" Reina said

" That's enough" Moriko replied

" Can I join?" Shine asked

" Me too" Omote said happily waving her arms in the air exitedly

" Sure do you want to Reina?" Moriko said turning to see Reina

" Yea sure I need to let go some steam" She replied… Wonder what's she's so steamed about?

" RAGING BERSERK"

" DISSONANT BRAT"

" DESTRUCTIVE BRUTE"

" Are you done dancing?" Reina said lazily as the triplets already changes into kimonos which is btw so cute

" How do you change so quick" I asked curiously

" Easy we just opened up our bags, get our kimonos, then wear them.. It doesn't take us until 1 and a half minute. Well in Shine's case only 1 minutes" Reina answered and mocking Shine's clothes problem at the same time

" Ha..ha funny" Shine said sarcastically

" Then I'll start" Omote said hitting the school with her axe

" Hey don't take all the fun!" Brute said flying to the school with her axe

**( A/N: Berserk has a whip, Brat has a spear, Brute has 2 side axe while Shine and Omote have one side and Reina has a huge black sword)**

" Lalala can't hear you~~" Omote said destroying another one

" It's no use talking she get overboard at destroying stuff beside* Looking at Shine* the _older sister_ is not so responsible at controlling her own sister" Reina said lazily sighing and flying to the school with her sword

" WHAT I CAN'T HEAR YA!" Shine yelled, when did she get there

" Hey they already destroy half of it HEY LEAVE SOME FOR US!" Berserk yelled flying to the school

" YEAH!" I yelled following her

**~ After The Destroying~**

**~ Berserk's POV~**

" Anybody want some pizza I'm buying" Shine offered

" PIZZA!" Omote yelled happily

" Hey where did Reina go?" Omote asked confused

" Don't know I'm not her baby sitter" Shine answered

" Well you're her older sister right?" Some voice said

" Well… Wait who said that!" Shine said suprised

" Aww your still as stupid as ever" The voice said again

" … Reina?" I said confused

" I think that's you know who" I heard Omote said to Shine

" Oh boy" Shine said worriedly

"… What are you two talking about it's just Smarty pants" Brute said

" Who are you calling smarty pants_ fille_" Reina said angrily

" _Fille_, I'm the same age as you!" Brute said I don't know which surprised me the most Reina or the fact that Brute know what _fille_ means

" Yeah and last night Hine didn't drink any wine" 'Reina' replied sarcastically

" HA SO IT WASN'T ME AFTER ALL!" Shine said pointing a finger at Omote

" Soo Hine is y-" Omote said but interrupted by Hina's mouth closing

" What?" Brat said stupidly

" Nothing nothing and just our luck she know every fighting technique" Shine said with worried face

" So what if she know every fighting technique what does it matter…I can beat her in minutes?!" Brute said rudely

" If you're so sure then come on" Reina said with mocking voice

" Wait Brute it's best you don't unless you want to die and I mean it" Omote said with that serious face maybe she's right….

" Shut up! This is my fight and you're not in it" Brute said angrily

" At this rate she'll be dead in second Rei is well REI" Omote whispered to Shine but I can hear it clear as bell

" I know that idiot I'm thinking about it too" Shine replied angrily

" What are you two worrying about Reina wouldn't dare to kill her no matter how annoying she is right?" Brat said stupidly again

" That's where you're wrong…." Shine said worried

" Should we tell them?" Omote asked to Shine

" We have no choice at this rate Brute will be dead by minutes" Shine said like it's the last resort

" You see that's not Reina well not mentally.." Omote said wow she sound smart for once

" What do you mean?" I asked a little confused

" That's Reina's other side the one that keeps her bad past memories we called her Rei" Shine explained

" Rei… I think I heard that before…." Brute said

" We'll tell you the rest later now we have to stop Rei before the it came" Omote said summoning her axe

" What's it?"Brat asked

" It is well it hurts" Shine answered, surely making Brat more confused

" Okay Rei don't kill Brute with it okay" Omote said

" Why after what she did to Reina I think she deserved it _a full course_" 'Rei' answered with evil face

" B- OH WHAT THE HELL TAKE THIS" Omote said hitting Rei in the head with her axe's rock

" … Nice job Omote" Shine said with surprised look, carrying Rei

" Thank my axe for having 20 kg rock" She replied happily

' That's 20 kg how does she lift it…' I though

" Well then we're going back to my home" Shine said

**~ Shine's Mansion~**

**~ Omote's POV~**

" Now then would you explain the details" Moriko said taking a seat

" Not that I care" Kasumi continued

" Well….." Shine said

" Just tell them Shine, It's not like it's the end of the world telling them" Reina said waking up

" Well I guess you're right.. Omote tell them the story" Shine said

" No you I hate that story it reminds me- It reminds me of*Sob Sob*" Omote said sobbing

" Okay, Okay don't cry I'll tell them… Reina tell them" Shine said

" * Sigh* So you told someone who just been hit with 20 kg rock to tell a story…. Man if you didn't have Omote what will you be, Fine I'll tell them" Reina complained but agreed in the end

" Thanks I'm going to have a short nap and you better not wake my *** up" Shine said sleeping in the couch

" …..Well back when she's still 13.." Reina said starting the story

**~ Flashback to 13 years before Darki Chaki Girls were Born~**

**~ Normal POV~**

**(A/N: For you who don't know the Darki Chaki Girls. They are the Oedo Chaki Chaki Girls alternate universe self created by Bipinkbunny)**

_Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho saa hizamazukinasai!_

" _What did you say Your Highness" A boy with dark blue hair said_

" _Nothing just singing my fav song line from Daughter Of Evil" A girl that looks like Omote said_

" _What do you like about that song it's a song about a selfish spoiled, queen unlike you" He replied slightly blushing_

" _Well you don't know the sequel… After that song Rilliane repent her sin because her servant and twin brother, Allen switch place with her at her death" She explained_

"…_.?"_

" _It's an epic love story" She said putting it simply_

" _Okay would you like some Brioche" The boy offered_

" _Of course your brioche it's the best" The girl replied_

" _* Blush* Ah eh eh T-T-Thanks You-Your Highness" He said panicking_

" _I told you call me Shine you're my twin brother after all" 'Shine' said_

" _Well yeah but you're the queen and I'm your servant the ranks are too far" He said still panicking_

"_Then call me that when there's nobody around except us" Shine said_

" _O-Okay Yo- Shine" He said all red_

" _Hehehe Katana you're cute when you're red" Shine said rubbing his head_

" _Wh- What!" He said still red and angry_

" _Just kidding" Shine replied sticking her tongue out_

_Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni  
Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no  
Chouten ni kunrin suru wa  
Yowai juuyon no oujo-sama_

Kenran goukana choudohin  
Kao no yoku nita meshitsukai  
Aiba no namae wa JOSEFIINU  
Subete ga subete kanojo no mono

Okane ga tarinaku natta nara  
Gumin domo kara shibori tore  
Watashi ni sakarau monotachi wa  
Shukusei shite shimae

"Saa, hizamazuki nasai! "

Aku no hana karen ni saku  
Azayakana irodori de  
Mawari no awarena zassou wa  
Aa youbun to nari kuchite iku

Boukun oujo ga koi suru wa  
Umi no mukou no aoi hito  
Dakedomo kare wa ringoku no  
Midori no onna ni hitomebore

Shitto ni kurutta oujo-sama  
Aru hi daijin wo yobi dashite  
Shizukana koe de ii mashita

"Midori no kuni wo horoboshi nasai"

Ikuta no ie ga yakiharaware  
Ikuta no inochi ga kiete iku  
Kurushimu hitobito no nageki wa  
Oujo ni wa todokanai

"Ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa"

Aku no hana karen ni saku  
Kuruoshii irodori de  
Totemo utsukushii hana nano ni  
Aa toge ga oosugite sawarenai

Aku no oujo wo taosubeku  
Tsui ni hitobito wa tachi agaru  
Ugou no karera wo hiki iru wa  
Akaki yoroi no onna kenshi

Tsumori ni tsumotta sono ikari  
Kunizentai wo tsutsumi konda  
Naganen no ikusa de tsukareta  
Heishitachi nado teki de wa nai

Tsui ni oukyuu wa kakomarete  
Kashintachi mo nige dashita  
Kawaiku karenna oujo-sama  
Tsui ni toraerareta

"Kono bureimono!"

Aku no hana karen ni saku  
Kanashigena irodori de  
Kanojo no tame no rakuen wa  
Aa moroku mo hakanaku kuzureteku

Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni  
Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no  
Chouten ni kunrin shiteta  
Yowai juuyon no oujo-sama

Shokei no jikan wa gogo san-ji  
Kyoukai no kane ga naru jikan  
Oujo to yobareta sono hito wa  
Hitori rouya de nani wo omou

Tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite  
Owari wo tsugeru kane ga naru  
Minshuu nado ni wa memo kurezu  
Kanojo wa kouitta

"Ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa"

Aku no hana karen ni chiru  
Azayakana irodori de  
Nochi no hitobito wa kou kataru  
Aa kanojo wa masani aku no musume

" _S-Shine you have a nice voice" Katana praised_

" _Thanks wanna sing along we can do a duet" She said happily_

" _No thank you" Katana replied_

" _Aw are you chicken" Shine said sarcastically_

" _N-No I-I'm not!" He replied angrily_

" _Then why don't you sing here's the lyrics" She said handing out the paper with lyrics_

" _Hhmm…" He said nodding slowly_

_Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai  
Unmei wakatsu aware na futago  
Kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba  
Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

_Kitai no naka bokura wa umareta  
Shukufukusuru wa kyoukai no kane  
Otona-tachi no katte na tsugou de  
Bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa_

_Tatoe sekai no subete ga  
Kimi no teki ni narou to mo  
Boku ga kimi o mamoru kara  
Kimi wa soko de waratte ite_

_Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai  
Unmei wakatsu aware na futago  
Kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba  
Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

_Tonari no kuni e dekaketa toki ni  
Machi ni mikaketa midori no ano ko  
Sono yasashige na koe to egao ni  
Hitome de boku wa koi ni ochimashita_

_Dakedo oujo ga ano ko no koto  
Keshite hoshii to negau nara  
Boku wa sore ni kotaeyou_

_Doushite? Namida ga tomaranai_

_Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai  
Unmei wakatsu kuruoshiki futago  
"Kyou no o-yatsu wa buriosshu da yo"  
Kimi wa warau mujaki ni warau_

_Mou sugu kono kuni wa owaru darou  
Ikareru kokumin-tachi no te de  
Kore ga mukui da to iu no naraba  
Boku wa aete sore ni sakaraou_

"_Hora boku no fuku o kashite ageru"  
"Kore o kite sugu o-nige nasai"  
"Daijoubu bokura wa futago da yo"  
"Kitto dare ni mo wakaranai sa"_

_Boku wa oujo kimi wa toubousha  
Unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago  
Kimi o aku da to iu no naraba  
Boku datte onaji chi ga nagareteru_

_Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni  
Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no  
Chouten ni kunrinshiteta  
Totemo kawaii boku no kyodai_

_Tatoe sekai no subete ga  
Kimi no teki ni narou to mo  
Boku ga kimi o mamoru kara  
Kimi wa dokoka de waratte ite_

_Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai  
Unmei wakatsu aware na futago  
Kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba  
Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

_Moshi mo umarekawareru naraba  
Sono toki wa mata asonde ne_

" _W-Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked worriedly_

" …_You're fantastic we should do a duet" She said happily hugging him_

" _* Blush* Ah, thanks by the way don't you want snacks?" He asked_

" _Snacks~" Shine said excitedly raising both her arms in the air_

' _Are you sure that Shine the scale is far from 1000%' Kasumi said interrupting Reina's story_

' _Hey Don't interrupted Kasumi I know the difference is more than that but that's Shine she change because on accident anyway back to the story…..' Reina said continuing the flashback_

_**~ Night~**_

_**~ Shine's Pov~**_

" _Hey Katana wanna sleep with me" I said happily_

" _W-W-Why d-do you w-want me t-to?" He answered panicking.. I wonder why?_

" _Oh come on… Okay I just want you to sleep with me that's all" I said_

" _A-Absolutely n-" He denied then interrupted by me_

" _Are you defying me?!" I said pretending to be angry_

" _N-No just uhm.. Fine I'll do it" He said giving up_

" _Buh HAHAHA Fooled ya" I laughed hardly I'm crying_

" _Grr Shine I hate you 3X" He said punching me well not hitting me though_

" _Ah come on stop acting like a child" I said lazily_

" _Grr I'll sleep with you this once" He answered trying to be cool_

" _Wow when did you get so cocky" I said lazily_

" _* Blush* D-D-Do you want me to sleep with you or not" He said_

" _Yep" I answered happily_


	3. Part 2

_**~ Katana's POV~**_

' _I can't sleep'_

" _What's wrong?" Shine said rubbing her eyes_

" _I-I can't sleep" I said panicking I just hope I'm not red now_

" _Why" She asked her face is close to me_

" _* Blush* Y-Y-You're f-fa-face it's t-too n-near" I said panicking I must be red now_

" _* Smile* Huh what did you say?" She asked_

" _* Blush even more* N-N-No-Nothing" I said panicking again_

" _Want me to sing you a lullaby?" She offered_

" _No d-don't t-trouble yourself" I said panicking….again man I sure panic a lot_

" _* Sit up* I insist"_

_**~ Shine's POV~**_

_tenjou-ura no semai chiisana heya  
soko ni wa dare mo otozureta koto wa nai  
kodoku na sekai no mannaka de sotto  
shiawase o yumemite'ru hakanai shoujo_

_aru hi no koto desu furuboketa kagami ni  
totsuzen utsutta shounen no sugata  
mahoutsukai to nanotta sono hito wa  
watashi ni sokkuri na egao de warau_

_mawarihajimeta unmei kawaridasu nichijou  
hajimete dekita, "tomodachi" tte yonde ii no!?  
tomadoinagara kagami-goshi kasaneta shunkan ni  
hajimaru mahou no jikan "namae o yonde?"_

_fureta sono te kara tsutawaru kimi no koe  
atatakakute, fui ni namida ga koboreochita  
kono mama de zutto nigitte'te ii no?  
sabashii sekai de hitori zutto zutto, matte ita  
kagami no mukou no yasashii te_

_mahoutsukai wa subete kanaete kureta  
byouki wa naotta arukeru you ni natta  
nagaku tsuzuita sensou mo owatte  
shizuka na kono heya ni warai ga fueta_

_mukashi yume ni mita osanai hi no kioku  
suteki na o-shiro de watashi wa o-hime-sama  
natsukashi kurai ni azayaka ni oboete'ru  
ima de wa, sore sae mo genjitsu ni naru_

_yumemita negai wa subete kanaete moratta  
dakedo ima, nanika ga tarinai to kanjite'ru  
sore wa ima me no mae ni iru atana ni shika dekinai, "mahou"  
"kono te o zutto, hanasanaide ite..."_

_kono mama de zutto iraremasu you ni to  
hoka no dare de mo nai, anata ni negau kara  
dakara, ima sugu ni koko ni ai ni kite  
sabishikute nemurenai yo yasashiku namae o yonde?  
itsu de mo, watashi wa matte'ru yo_

_mahou no toki wa hayasugite  
kodoku na shoujo no "yume" wa genjitsu ni naru  
"mou, ikanakucha..." "ikanaide"  
"mahou ga, tokete shimau"  
"o-wakare iwanakucha" "iwanaide"  
"onegai dakara, nakanaide" "ikanaide"_

_kagami no mukou wa "subete gyaku no sekai"  
keshite majiwaranai sakasa awase no "sadame"  
"kimi ga kureta mono, boku wa kaesu dake"  
kimi no egao mo namida mo boku wa zutto wasurenai yo  
dakara kimi mo boku no koto douka zutto  
wasurenaide_

_kono mama de zutto iraretara yokatta  
mahou nante nakute mo anata no soba ni itai  
dakara, mou ichido koko ni ai ni kite  
furuboketa kono kagami o itsumo migaite matte'ru  
donna ni toki ga tatte mo zutto kimi o tada  
matte'ru_

" _ZzZzZ"_

" _Huh he already fell asleep" I said_

" _*Sigh* Shouldn't I be the one who fell asleep first.." I said again sighing_

" _Oyasumi Katana- Onii-chan" I said slightly blushing well I'm actually the younger twin I always wonder how did I became the Queen if I was the younger one_

' _Soo what's the point of this story it just show Shine's childhood' Moriko said interrupting Reina .. I may be sleeping people but I can still hear them_

' _You didn't let me finished…..' Reina said returning to the flashback_

" … _Now I'm the one who can't sleep" I said sitting up_

" _I'm going to take a walk around the garden" I said maybe a walk's going to help me sleep_

' _Careful….Careful' I thought while sneaking away, not wanting Katana to wake up_

" _*Yawn* Well I'm sleepy but I still can't sleep…" I yawned but not sleepy_

_**~ The Garden~**_

" _Wow the garden sure is creepy at night" I'm scared of the dark_

_GRESEK" GIKU W-Who's there!" I yelled worriedly_

" _Oh it's just a rabbit… Come here little rabbit..." I said handing out my arm and she hopped to me so cute_

" _Aw you're so cute how did you get here… Wait how did you get here" I said confused.. What's a rabbit doing in a castle's garden.._

_PRANGG" What the!" Someone yelled I think it's Katana_

" _KATANA!" I yelled as I put the rabbit down and ran back to my room_

_**~ Katana's POV~**_

" _What the!" I yelled_

" _Shine Hey where did she go!" I said confused_

" _Aw man this is going to be a pain to fix and clean" I complained at the broken piece of mirror_

" _YOU IDIOT BEHIND YOU!" Someone yelled I think it's Shine_

" _Huh?" I said as I turn around_

"_* Push him out of the way" Shine pushed me out of the way and get hit with some strange lights_

" _KYAAAAAA!"_

" _SHINE!" I yelled running to her_

" _SHINE! Are you okay!?" I said worriedly_

" _Ngh… Ka..ta..na…behi.." She said cuttingly if that's a word then fainted_

" _What! Shine Oii Shine" I said shaking her a little_

" _GAAAAH!"_

_**~ After Morning came~**_

_**~ Normal Pov~**_

" _Good morning Katana~~" Shine said happily while stretching her arm_

" _Mornin' " Some girl look like Shine said_

" _G- Good morning t-to you too" Katana replied Shine slightly blushing_

" _Mornin' too" Some boy look like Katana replied the girl that look like Shine_

" _Huh….. WAAAAA!" They all screamed at the same time_

" _T-T-Two K-Kat-Katanas* Faint*" Shine said before fainting….. again_

" _W-W-What the hell!" The other girl said cursing_

" _T-Two Shines and one of her is cursing" Katana said surprised_

" _Stop panicking like a child Idiot!" The other boy said mocked Katana_

" _Who are you calling child!" Katana yelled angrily_

" _Hmm* Everybody's making a ruckus* * Hurt marks* QUIEETT!" Shine yelled angrily_

_Dead Silence…_

" _Now who are you I don't remember me and Katana has another twin siblings" Shine said glaring at the other boy and girl_

" _Well I'm about to say that I don't remember me and Kaito having another twin siblings too!" The girl replied angrily_

" _Hold on let's start from the beginning shall we… First who are you again" Katana said_

" _I'm Shine.. What's it to ya!" The girl replied_

" _No I'm Shine" Shine said angrily_

" _I am"_

" _I am"_

" _SHUT UP!" The boy yelled angrily_

" _GRR HMPH" The girls sulked_

" _* Sigh* Then again who are you and how did you even get in here?" Katana asked again_

" _I'm Kaito, I don't remember how we get here though… Beside shouldn't you stop those two" The boy replied_

" _Stop glaring you two rather than that figure out who bring this two here" Katana said angrily_

" _HEY WHO BREAK THE WINDOW!" Some voice from the garden said I guess it's the guard_

" _* GIKU* I don't remember much…Now that you mention it I think someone shot me last night" Katana said_

" _Now that you mention it I think I got hit protecting you" Shine said remembering it_

" _You're save by a girl" 'Shine' said mocking_

" _Shut up!" Katana yelled angrily_

" _But despised that I'm feeling fine" Shine said_

" _Then it must have work on something else…..* Look at 'Shine' and Kaito* Oh brother" Katana said worriedly_

" _What!?" The 3 teens said_

" _If it didn't hurt us it must have.. you know * Pointing at Kaito and ' Shine' *" Katana said_

" _Oooo…." Shine said worriedly_

" _What are you pointing at **** !" 'Shine' cursed again_

" _Shine….. Don't curse in public please" Kaito said_

" _I didn't say anything" Shine said confused_

" _It's confusing me now somebody do something about Shine and Shine" Katana said worriedly_

" _WHAT!" Both Shine yelled at the same time_

" _Okay I agreed with the kid" Kaito said agreeing with Katana_

" _Well I'm not the one who named us" Shine said_

" _I bet your mom is an idiot for not choosing other name" 'Shine' said mocking Shine_

" _DON'T INSULT MY MOM YOU-YOU* Sobbing*" Shine yelled before crying_

" _SHINE! * Hits 'Shine'* " Kaito yelled angrily and hit 'Shine' in the head_

" _OUCH WHAT THE **** WAS THAT FOR!" 'Shine' yelled cursing_

" _S-Shine d-d-don't cry" Katana said sobbing a little_

" _Y-You t-t-too" Shine said between her tears_

" _Ugh crying fest what a bunch of crybabies" 'Shine' said insulting_

" _* Snap* Okay that's it * Take Katana's sword* Your dead" Shine said angrily_

" _You wanna fight I'll give you one* Takes Kaito sword*…. Why do you have a sword anyway" 'Shine' asked confused_

" _*Shrug shoulder* I don't know it fits my images" Kaito answered_

" _You have an images?" 'Shine' said( Stupidly)_

" …_..* Hold laughing* HAHAHAHA YOU TWO ARE FUNNY YOU SHOULD BE A COMEDIAN" Shine said between her hard laughing_

" _SHUT YOUR YAPPERS" 'Shine' yelled angrily_

" _HAHA..Stop y-your k-killing me..HAHAHA" Shine said between the laugh again_

" _Kid control your s-" Kaito said but.._

" _HAHAHAHAHA W-What did you said" Was interrupted by Katana's laughing_

" _Okay I stop laughing..* Giggle* * Clean Throat* Okay now I really am" Shine said_

" _Good can you fight now" 'Shine' said_

" …_.Nah I lost my will to fight..Whoops" Shine said as she dodge 'Shine's angry sword attack with acrobatics in a dress_

" _Never know Shine's good at acrobatics in a dress" Katana said_

" _You know you two look cute together instead of twins you two should be omo( Lovers)" Shine said while dodging 'Shine's sword_

" _W-What…..* Look at each other, turn back, with red face* D-Don't joke around!" Kaito and 'Shine' said at the same time_

" _* Stick Tongue out* You have one fast te( Hand) I think I'll call you Omote" Shine said still dodging_

" _DON'T NICKNAME ME!" Omote yelled angrily_

" _Omote Omote * Stick out tongue again*" Shine mocked_

" _SHUT UP!" Omote yelled angrily again_

" _N-O" Shine spelled loudly_

" _For once she spell something right" Katana said impressed_

"…_..Sooo what are we doing now….." Kaito asked_

" _Dunno they can't possibly fight forever…. Right?" Katana said worriedly_

_**~ 5 Hours Later~**_

_**~ Kaito's POV~**_

" _I take it all back they CAN fight forever" Katana said_

" _Oh…Really.. I never notice" I said sarcastically_

" _You sure are sloow~ Omote" Shine said mocking. She has been doing this for 5 straight hours_

" _Well.. You're slower" Omote said mocking back_

" _You are"_

" _You are"_

" _Okay enough of this * Grab Shine and Omote*" I said and grab them by the dress_

" _Thanks I was getting tired" Shine said_

" _Yeah me too" Omote said agreeing_

" _Well you've been fighting for 5 hours" I said_

" _ZzZzZzZzZ.."_

" _They fell asleep already.. Yo kid carry your sis would you?" I asked the kid that looks like me_

" _ZzZzZ.. What" The kid said waking up… What an idiot_

"…_You're an idiot" I insulted_

" _HEY!" He yelled angrily but I ignored it_

_**~ 6 PM~**_

_**~ Omote's POV~**_

" …_Water…." I said the same time some voice said together_

" …_...WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!" Again together_

" _YOUR BED, IT'S MY BED STOP COPYING ME YOU COPY CAT!" Again together… Again_

"_.….Wanna a cake it's Strawberry" Shine offered…. Wow I said my own name that makes me like I'm talking to myself_

" _Yes please" I answered quickly I really like Strawberry cake_

" _Okay….Close your ears for a moment" She said happily_

" _Why?" I asked confused and closing my ears just in case_

" _* Breath some air in* KATANAAA GEEET MEEE AA STRAWBERRYYYY CAAAKEEEE!" Shine yelled loudly.. Now I know why, why don't she just I don't know WALK or ring a bell or something_

" _OKAAYYY WAITTTT FORRRR TENNN SECOONDD!" A yelled answering…. At least I'm still closing my ears Man does this people know about WALKING_

" _Do you really have to yell!?" I complained_

" _Yeah his room is far away" She answered_

" _And beside who could get a cake in ten s-" I said before_

" _Here's your cake" Was interrupted by… The kid?_

" _Wow I guess I was wrong" I said disbelief_

" _And while we're at it* Glare at Katana* Why is she in my bed Katana" Shine said but creepily _

" _Because….. IT'S KAITO'S IDEA!" He yelled blaming Kaito…Oh I'm gonna kill him_

" _So what" Kaito yawned appearing out of nowhere_

_**~ Shine's POV~**_

" _Kaito- Niichan…" Omote said creepily with hurt marks and flare all over_

" _Yeah?" Kaito said not caring_

" _DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE,!" She yelled angrily punching really quick_

" _Woah Dodging you is hard" Kaito said sarcastically defending Omote's every single punch_

" _Aww they're so cute" I said happily_

" _They are?" Katana said confused_

" _* Looks at each other* EWWW why would I date my own twin" They both said in disgust_

" _I say nothing about dates" I said smiling lustfully If that's a word_

" _You sure are pretty close together for twins too" Kaito said…. Really?_

" _No He's just my older twin, Right Katana" I said normally_

" _* Blush*Eh-Ah Y-Y-Yes" He answered blushing madly.. Must be allergies…_

" _Really doesn't look like it" Omote said… Is that kind of talking appropriate for 13 year olds_

" _What do you mean" I asked confused_

" _Your twin is all red, red because of you speak, speak" Omote said… Does she thinks I'm a kid?_

" …_.. I thought he had an allergy, You like me Katana?" I said_

" _N-N-N-N-N-N-No" He said panicking_

" _I'm not convince* Evil Grin* * Push Katana to Shine" ( Omote)_

" _KYAA* Accidently kiss Katana* Sorry Katana Are you okay* Lightly slap him*" I said apologizing that's so…. You know, I just kiss my own twin BROTHER_

" _* Fainted All Red With Swirly Eyes*" (Katana)_

" _I guess that's convincing enough" Omote said_

" _Hello Katana wake up….. Katana if you don't wake up you won't get any chocolate pudding for the rest of the month" I said_

" _I'm awake!" Katana replied sitting up_

" _* Giggle evilly* Shine and Katana sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Omote sang mocking me_

" _* Hurt Mark* Omote and Kaito sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" I sang revenge_

" …_We will never speak of this day anymore" Kaito suggested That I totally agreed_

" _Totally agree" Katana said agreeing_

" _I'm going for a walk to see Mr. Rabbit again I left him when Katana scream" I said glaring at Katana_

" _I'm coming with" Omote said_

" _You like rabbit?" I asked confused.. Someone that rude like Rabbits?_

" _A little~" She answered I just ignored that_

_**~ Garden~**_

" _Mr. Rabbit where are you?" I yelled gently_

" _Is that it?" Omote asked pointing at the white rabbit_

" _Yeah I wonder where did it came from anyway…." I said confused_

" _Aww it's cute" Omote said happily….._

" _Omote O_o" I said surprised and confused…and disgust at the same time_

" _* Red* I-I-I don't like animals that much okay!" Omote reasoned… Too late_

" _Yeah sure and Katana can't get a strawberry cake from the East wing kitchen from the West wing servant room, and get to my west wing bedroom in just ten seconds" I explained unexpectedly long_

" _Whatever…." Omote said wasting my whole 10 seconds_

" _OW IT BIT ME!" I yelled in pain releasing the rabbit_

_**~ Omote's POV~**_

" _Stop being such a crybaby" I said lazily_

" _I'm not feeling so good* Faint* " She said fainting.. She's such a drama queen_

" _Shine just because the rabbit bit you doesn't mean you're hurt that much" I said again_

…_.._

" _Shine…. You're just kidding right" I said worriedly Then she just wake up_

' _Fweh She's okay…' I thought glad_

" _Yo you okay Shine For a second that I thought you might be-" I said reaching my hand out well to her shoulder( That's the nicest she can get) before she grab my hand and body slam me to the ground HARD_

" _What the ****!?" Well Kaito's not here I can curse Woah, * Dodge Shine's Punch* _

" _Shine what are you doing!" I yelled angrily_

" …_."_

" _Hello there" Some girl looks like we again said_

" _Ah come on another one that looks like us" I complained_

" _Yeah, yeah bla bla yadah yadah yadah" She said couldn't careless_

" _Shine what the **** are you doing stop attacking me!" I yelled angrily_

" _Ah yeah that Shine girl.. I don't think that's herself" The girl said like I'm an idiot. If I wasn't dodging Shine I'm killing her now_

" _What da ya mean* Dodge*" I said angrily_

" _Yeah let me make it simple" The girl said, is she doing this on propose_

" _Make it quick* Dodge* I'm a little busy" I said angrily than before_

" _Okay first I'm a vampire, second I'm controlling ehh your twin sis?" She replied a little confused_

" _First Not my twin sis, I have a twin bro, second WHAT!" I yelled surprised and angry_

" _Which one the first or second thing" She asked_

" _BOTH YOU'RE A ******* VAMPIRE AND YOU'RE CONTROLLING MY….Actually I don't know my relationship with Shine but Kaito and the Kid's going to kill me if something happened to her!" I said trying to make reason_

" _How noble of you whatever.. Shine restrain her up" The girl ordered…. Not good_

" _Oh No* Run Away*" I said as I ran away and my heel break and I fell_

" _BAD DAY FOR WEARING HEELS!" I yelled regretting I'm wearing heels_

" _Okay you got me You win.. What do you want" I said angrily. Man Shine's grasp is strong_

" _Nothing…" She said sarcastically, why don't I believe her Oh yeah SHE'S A VAMPIRE.. Oh no don't tell me…_

" _KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed and I'm not a chicken but if your neck was bitten by a vamp you'll screamed too _

_**~ Kaito's POV~**_

" _That sounds like Omote screaming for help" Katana said standing up_

" …_Oh brother What did she do now.." I said sighing and standing up_

" _Something stupid that's for sure" Katana said and I agreed to that_

_**~ Garden~**_

" _Omote What did you do now?" I asked lazily_

"…" _She said nothing is she ignoring me_

" _Omote don't ignored your older brother" I said angrily putting my arm on her shoulder and body slam me to the ground and KISS me in the LIPS_

" _You're no better than me dude" Katana said happily_

" _Not the time for this conversation" I said angrily then Shine show up behind him_

" _Katana behind…..behind" I said quietly_

" _Oh hey Shine What are you doing back theeere" He said then something unexpected happened she kiss him…. Again _

" _T-T-That was unexpected especially Omote's" Katana said at least he didn't faint this time_

" _It's like they're stranger" I said wiping my mouth hmm strawberry_

" _Yeah and they're kissing us… I just been kissed once now twice" Katana said I think he's bragging_

" _Hello there" Some girl look like Omote said_

" _ANOTHER ONE WHAT IS THERE ANOTHER US TOO!" I yelled sarcastically_

" _Well apparently yes" Some guy look like us said_

" _How many twins are there or in this case triplets" Katana said.. something smart for once_

" _That I don't know" I said_

" _Okay Reina stop playing" The guy said I'm guessing to the girl_

" _No way Kitae I'm enjoying this" 'Reina' said happily_

" _Reina if you don't stop you can't control anyone anymore" 'Kitae' said wonder what that means_

" _Grr Fine!" Reina said annoyed_

" _What happened my head hurt" Shine said well at least they're back to normal_

" _Kaito why does my lip taste like chocolate pudding which is your favorite food you've just ate" Omote said normally but angry not good_

" _N-No reason" I said a little scared even if she's my little sister she's kinda creepy_

" _KAITO-NII You kissed me didn't you!" She said strangling me in the neck_

" _I didn't kissed you, You kissed me" I said choking_

" _EWW Why would I do that" Omote said in disgust well she did kissed her brother_

" _I Don't Know Ask your third look alike" I said_

" _Another one what are we amoeba's that keeps multiplying" Omote said angrily_

" _Wow your hair is beautiful" Shine praised Reina's hair_

" _Thank you" Reina said happily_

" _Oh come on Shine don't get along with her that quickly" Omote said annoyed.. Well I'm going to eat that pudding again_

" _Hey where're you two going?" Kitae asked_

" _This argument will last more than 1 hours I think we should get back to eating that pudding" I said licking my mouth_

" _I second that" Katana said raising his hand happily_

" _Some pudding might be nice" Kitae sai_

" _We've a lot pudding in the castle's fridge cause Shine don't like pudding" Katana explained.. Was that really necessary_


	4. The Change

_**~ 3 Hours Later~**_

_**~ Kitae's POV~**_

" _They're still at it?" I said lazily_

" _They have been doing this for at least 15 hours today" Kaito said laying on the couch_

" _Maybe they're fighting with karate instead of yelling now.." Katana said simply looking out of the window_

" _That's a possibility but did it really happened?" I asked_

" _Actually yeah I can see it from this window" Katana said pointing out the window_

" _Oh you're right…Let's pretend we didn't see anything" Kaito suggested_

" _I second that" I said agreeing_

" _Oh they faint…Should we go or leave them?" Katana asked_

" _Let's just take them in Shine's room" Kaito said lazily eating another pudding_

" _Ah no considering what happened last time I don't think it's a good idea….Let's just put them in different room" Katana said with a glared to Kaito_

_**~ Morning~**_

_**~ Shine's POV~**_

" _Good morning Katana I have a weird dream that I have 2 look alike and you too" I said sleepily_

" _That's not a dream" Katana said simply_

" _Hey Shine-Chan let's go to the dojo!" Reina..I think said happily but I don't really care_

" _Oh…Okay wait we've a dojo?" I said confused and surprised_

" _We do you just never saw it" Omote said not bothering to look up_

"…_..I sure need to get out more" I said happily_

_**~ Dojo~**_

_**~ Katana's POV~**_

" _* Hit a thick stick 4 time and it breaks* Huff" ( Omote)_

" _* Hit a thick stick 2 time and it breaks* * Laughs evily* " ( Shine)_

" _Not again" I said sighing as they clash they're wooden sword hard_

" _How does the wood sword handle so much pressure?" Kitae asked_

" _I don't.. Oh it breaks" Kaito said simply_

" _Too bad they know karate" Kaito continued worriedly_

" _We should leave before they destroy the whole place with us in it" Kitae suggested_

" _I couldn't agree more" I said agreeing_

_**~ Omote's POV~**_

" _Shine are they gone?" I asked holding her legs by my head_

" _I think so" She answered_

" _Yes We have the castle to our self!" We both said happily while high-fiving_

" _Can't believe they fell for that" I said grinning_

" _Why do you bother to plan this..The other guards are still here right?" I asked confused_

" _Yes but they are outside the castle which mean I can do whatever I want without ruining my princess images" Shine replied happily… Images eh I don't really give a damn_

" _Yeah good point let's go eat strawberry cake until we're full" I suggested changing the subject while walking back to the castle_

" _Let's, Let's" She replied happily following me_

" _Sorry girls but cake will have to wait" Some creepy voice said_

" _Huh?..." We both said turning around the everything went black_

_**~ Somewhere in the city~**_

_**~ Reina's POV~**_

" _Hey do you think they calm down already, I'm bored only hanging out with boys" I said putting both of my arms behind my head_

" _Well we're sorry we're so boring" Kaito said sarcastically_

" _Yeah you should have I'm going back Peace!" I said making peace while jumping to one buiding_

" _Hmm This wind feels good…I love jumping from building to building" I said happily_

_**~ Castle~**_

" _Shine, Omote I'm back!" I yelled from the third floor window_

" _Shine, Omote….. Are you here?...Are they still fighting, but I heard nothing" I said confused_

" _Hmm, Shine?" I said confused at a shadow with blue pony tailed hair behind the next turn_

" _Shine wait up* Grabs 'Shine's arm* where's Omote" I asked then look more closely, she has sharp eyes and dark blue dress I almost though she was Omote until I see her earings_

" _Omote? Wait….. Shine why are your eyes and dress like Omote" I asked confused_

" _I'm Shine you dumbass" She replied rudely.. I guess she's Omote_

"…_..Oh you're Omote sorry, Where's Shine?" I asked happily_

" _If you mean Omote she's over here" Shine/ Omote said pulling something from behind the wall_

" _Hey Reina~~~ Let's play~~" Shine/ Omote said happily hugging me_

" _Oh you've got to be kidding me!" I said trying to pull her away from me_

" _Omote stop clinging to me I'm not Kaito!" I said, did I just say Kaito I meant doll well whatever they do get along nicely_

" _Hehehe N-O-W-A-Y" She spell no way happily_

' _Kitae we've trouble' I said telepathy with Kitae..Vamp stuff don't asked I think the girls can do it I did bit them_

' _What is Shine and Omote still fighting?" Kitae replied telepathy_

' _Worse!' I said and that was enough for him to hung up and rushing here_

_**~ A few minutes Later~**_

" _So what's the big trouble" Kitae asked panting.. They must have run here_

" _This* Pull Omote and Shine*" I said pulling Shine and Omote from behing the wall_

" _Omote I told you stop clinging!" Shine yelled angrily while pulling Omote off of her_

" _You're being mean to me!" Omote said pouting_

" _What the ****!?" Kaito yelled cursing, I though he forbid that_

" _What happened to them!" Katana yelled scared_

" _Shut you fricking yapper Katana!" Shine yelled angrily_

" _Shine's creeping me out" Katana said starting to cry a little_

" _Kaito-Nii~~~~" Omote said happily hugging Kaito_

" _Omote let go of me…Never thought I'll ever say that to Omote" Kaito said weirdly_

" _Reina did you control them again!" Kitae said angrily towards me_

" _No when I came back they're already like this!" I said defending myself, then the girls left to who knows where_

" _Hey where're you going Wait for me! Boys let's go" I ordered_

" _I think Katana and Kaito's still freaked out can you handle this alone" Kitae said poking a white Kaito and Katana I just sighed at the sight and ran after then..Man boys are so useless_

" _Hey Omote, Shine Where are you going and what happened to you!" I asked yelling_

" _Wow déjà vu" I said remembering I said this once_

" _Huh KYAAAA!" I yelled at something/ someone behind me then everything went black_

_**~ Kitae's POV~**_

" _What the!" I said surprised at Reina yelling like a girl, that is rare_

" _Wake up you fools* Slap*" I said slapping both of them_

" _What..I'm sorry Shine!" Katana pleaded for mercy…What an idiot_

" _She's not here baboon, now I think something happened to Reina let's go!" I ordered angrily, running to the direction of the yell_

" _Hey Reina what's wro…." I said as she turn around then I look at her weirdly_

" _What's the matter Kitae?" She asked_

" _When did you get glasses?" I asked confused_

" _I don't know" Reina replied shrugging her shoulder_

" _Do you think that if you wear glasses you'll became smart?!" I said sighing defeat_

" _No that's stupid.. I'm already smart enough" She replied with pride_

" _Haha.. nice acting I don't believe you" I said sarcastically_

" _Then ask me anything" She said with no doubt at all_

" _Okay what's French for 'Shine is suddenly rude, omote is suddenly cute, and i'm suddenly smart'?" I said sure that she can't answer it_

" _Shine est__soudainement__grossier,__Omote__est__soudainement__mignon,__et je suis__tout à coup__intelligent__" She replied easily_

"…_.Are you sick" I asked holding her forehead_

" _No..And you're being bête" She said letting of my arm and saying stupid in French _

" _What the heck happened to all three of them now.." Katana said worriedly_

" _I don't know why don't you try asking them?!" I said sarcastically_

" _Okay..Hey Shine what happened to the three of you?" Katana asked happily…He's a really idiot_

" _Huh..What do you mean *******" Shine replied angrily_

" _Nothing… I tried" He said still terrified_

" _I wasn't asking you for real I was being sarcastic…" I explained so even an idiot could understand_

" _Why don't I try it, Omote isn't so creepy now" Kaito said simply_

" _Hey Omote I want to ask you something" He asked_

" _What?~~" Omote asked with cute face if this was an anime there will be sparkling all over her face_

"…_Nevermind" Kaito said walking quickly back here with slightly red face _

" _I can't, I suddenly don't have the courage to" Kaito said still red_

" _Because she's too cute and innocent for you?" I said grinning_

"…_.Maybe" He said panicking as they run away again_

" _Where are they going…Again" Katana said lazily_

" _This could be a trap" I said warning the but they followed the anyway_

" _Hey!Wait!" I yelled following them_

_**~ Underground~**_

" _Since when we have an underground entrance" Katana said confused_

" _And how does the girls know this?" Kaito continued_

" _KYAAAA!" A scream came out of nowhere_

" _What was that?!" I said surprised_

_**~ Reina's POV~**_

" _KYAAA STOP IT I HATE STUDYING!" I yelled tearing up_

" _Hehehe I like Kaito, I like Kaito~~" Fake Omote said cutely torturing Omote_

" _STOP ACTING ALL CUTE AND I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Omote said denying it but I know she likes him_

" _Your ******* boyfriend sure is an idiot!" Fake Shine said teaching bad words and insulting Shine's BF whicj is probably Katana_

" _HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND, AN IDIOT, AND STOP TEACHING ME BAD WORDS I DON'T WANT IT!" Shine yelled helplessly_

" _I like torturing people* Eats a nut*" The girl that capture us said on top of a rock in front of us, she suddenly look back and went hiding_

" _Reina!" A yelled came out of nowhere which I think it's Kitae's_

" _Kitae thank goodness you're here" I said happily but he doesn't seem to noticed me_

" _What the hell are you doing here and how do you even know this place" Kitae said _

" _Kitae I'm over here!" I yelled_

" _Kaito you stupid piece of **** how do you mistook something like that for me and ENJOYING IT!" Omote yelled angrily with anger fire in both eyes_

" _Katana I'm never that mean to you and said cursed word!" Shine said tearing up_

" _It's useless they can't see you" The girl said eating another nut_

" _What! What do you want from us stealing our twin sibling!" I yelled..At least I didn't say boyfriend_

" _Not really, I just like torturing people, And I can make it worse" The girl replied, then I just remember I can use telepathy Dah!_

' _Kitae OI KITAE!' I yelled telepathy to Kitae_

_**~ Kitae's POV~**_

" _Let's get out of here it's kinda creeping Katana out mostly because Shine though" I said pulling her arm_

' _Kitae OI KITAE!' Reina telepathy_

" _Reina if you want to talk just talk" I said to her_

" _What are you talking about idiot!" She replied confused_

' _Kitae That's not me you idiot do you really think I'm really that smart in such short second!' Reina said again..She has a good point_

' _If you're so serious then where are you!'I asked_

' _I'm right here in front of some rock with French on it!' Reina said…She know French…_

_**~ Omote's POV~**_

' _Is Kaito really loving me as that cute?' I thought..Wait what am I thinking at a time like this…_

" _Not the time to think about that Why can't this stupid chains loose!" I yelled angrily_

" _Reina what are you doing" Shine asked to Reina who look likes she's serious_

" _Ssh I'm telepathy with Kitae quiet down By the way what does the writing in this rock look like to you?" Reina said pointing at the rock in front of her_

" _French…What I'm good at it __j'ai étudié__dans le passé__" I replied saying ' I studied in the past' in french_

" _I have no idea what that means and Reina hurry" Shine said desperately_

" _What do you think you're doing" The girl said throwing spear at us but luckily iit only hits my pearl necklace_

" _Hey my necklace it's broken!" I said angrily_

" _Please stop clinging to me!" Kaito said angrily trying to pull the faker off of him_

" _Nope~~" That faker said happily_

" _What's that ?" Kaito said heading over here_

" _Hey this is your necklace right?" Kaito asked that faker_

" _Kaito…" ' TOO NEAR TOO NEAR!' I thought cause he's right in front of my face, I must be red now_

" _Oh yeah wonder how it got here…broken" That faker said she's going to pay_

_**~ Shine's POV~**_

" _That…." Omote said curse word angrily, she put a lot of curse word that I don't even know possible to put in one line_

" _Reina, I'm scared.." I said scared_

" _Me too…" Reina said scared_

" _I'LL KILL THAT FUCKING BITCH* Breaks the chains*" Omote cursed again and she's so angry she actually break the chains_

_**( A/N: I'm tired of putting ***** thing so I just put on the word)**_

" _Omote you did it!" I said happily_

" _KAITO YOU GODDAMNED ASSHOLE!" Omote yelled more angrily than before heading to Kaito_

" _Hey break our chains!" Reina yelled_

" _2 Omotes now it's déjà vu all over again but with Omote" Kaito said sighing_

" _Kaito you fucking piece of shit, I can believe you're buying this shit!" Omote said lifting him to the air by his shirt angrily_

" _Kaito I'm the real deal she's the faker" The faker said hugging his arm_

" _Are you sure I can act like I'm a cutie pie EVER!" Omote said agrily again_

"… _You've a good point there" Kaito said, Then the faker just disappear_

" _Wow that was freaky" We three said together, then I snapped out of it_

" _OMOTE A LITTLE HELP HERE!" I yelled angrily_

" _Oh sorry.." Omote replied taking Kaito's sword and slice our chains, while he looks confused_

" _KATANA!" I yelled running to him_

" _Another Shine come on!" Katana complained out loud_

" _No I'm the real deal that one's a faker who's been bad-mouthing you and teaching me curse shit…Oh no I'm not a longer a Virgin!" I said panicking_

" _Oh yeah let's fight out it" My stupid faker challenged me_

" _Oh you're on asshole! Okay I don't care about this piece of shit anymore!" I said not caring anymore_

" _Wow two Shines' fighting over me….That's something see anyday" Katna said, distracting me so I lost __concentration_

" _Ha I won!" That faker said but I think my arm hurts more_

" _* Hik…hik..hik* It hurts, my arms I think it's broken" I said tearing up_

" _Shine are you okay?!"Katana asked me_

" _NO MY ARMS IS DAMN BROKEN!" I said angrily_

" _How many curse word did she teach you?!" Katana asked angrily_

" _Almost all of them like asshole…" I said before interrupted by Katana_

" _Okay I get the idea you're the real deal" Katana said with worried face, then the faker disappeared_

" _Thanks now would you let go of my broken arm!" I said angrily_

_**~ Reina's POV~**_

" _Okay smart pants get your hands of my brother" I said angrily_

" _Oh I smell __jalousie ! __" She said something….French, I think_

"…_Get your hands of my brother" I said again since I don't know what he just said_

" _* Head slapped* She said jealousy" Kitae said with a sigh_

" _I'm not jealous smarty!" I said pointing to her_

" _Really then why are you yelling at me for getting my hands on your brother?" The faker said detailed_

" _Because I…. I don't know" I said confused_

" _You're an idiot!" The faker sighed_

" _But you're my idiot" Kitae? Said flirting with me_

" _* Blush madly* W-W-What…." I said panicking_

_**~ Normal POV~**_

" _Hello Reina? Are you okay?" Kitae asked holding her_

" _* Blush madly* W-W-What…" Reina said more red than tomato_

" _Are you okay?" Kitae asked again holding her forehead_

" – _Reina's vision- Your cute when you're red" Kitae( Reina's vision) said_

" _No I'm not red!" Reina yelled out of embarrassment _

" _Huh what are you saying?!" Kitae said confused_

" _Ah the power of hypnotism it always work" Fake Reina said happily_

" _Reina….. Relax stop sweating it's not that hot" Kitae said patting her head_

" _Kitae….* Hik…hik..hik* * Faint* "( Reina)_

" _What kind of thing did you make her see!?" Kitae yelled angrily_

" _I think you already figured that out if you're smart" She replied_

"…_You didn't! Reina there's a strawberry cake in the table" Kitae said simply_

" _I'm awake now where's the cake!" Reina said happily ad excited_

" _Yep she's the real deal" Kitae said simply_

" _What?...KYAA KITAE DON'T FLIRT WITH ME!" Reina said panicking_

" _That's only an illusion Reina, I would never flirt with my own sister that's forbidden" Kitae said _

" _Okay at least it's over" Reina said gladly_

" _Don't be so sure"_

_**~ Reina's POV~**_

" _KYAAAAA!"( Shine)_

" _Shine!" Katana yelled heading toward her_

"… _Bye~" She grinned stabbing him, but Katana dodged her_

" _Chotto Shine what are you doing waa?!" Omote said being body-slammed by Shine_

" _Ite te te What the hell are you doing waa!" Omote yelled being shot by a girl?_

" _* Smoke clearing* * Evil grin* Hmph* Disappear and reappear behind Reina* Slow" Omote insulted punching Reina's back_

" _She's quick WAA" I screamed falling_

" _Omote stop!" Kaito yelled angrily_

" _Weakling" Shine grinned punching Kaito..Wow she's strong now_

" _Looks like I overboard" The girl said innocently_

" _Shut up bitch!" Omote and Shine yelled angrily stabbing the girl_

" _She's soo weak, next…." Shine grinning looking at Kaito and Katana..Not good_

" _Onii chan" They both said grinning at them…_

" _You two are dead…Nice knowing you" I said innocently_

" _Don't say that it might really happened" Katana yelled angrily_

" _Hehe too late" Shine said stabbing Katana, and so is Omote with KAITO_

" _Your next Kitae"_

" _Stop it you two!" I yelled desperately_

" _You want them back to normal?" Some familiar voice said, just my luck it's that girl from before_

" _Huh, You're still alive!" I said surprised in battle pose_

" _Don't make fun of me I'm stronger than I look, so do you want it or not?" She said_

" _What's the catch?" I asked, nothing is free_

" _I can't keep them away forever, so there's time when they became like this again, for now I'll seal them with they're necklace if it breaks I can't seal them again they'll stuck like that forever" She explained making me bored usually buut this time I listened_

" _So what's the catch?" I asked again_

" _No catch, but you're personality will be like you're doppelganger just now" She said..I don't really have to think much at this_

"…_.. I guess it's not that bad, I rather have them than a heartless killer" I said obviously_

" _Then it's a deal" She said snapping her finger_

" _Ngh… Reina what happened my head feels like shit!?" Shine said rudely_

" _Omote….Shine couldn't you cheer up your sister?!" I scolded her cause Omote's crying and she's not even doing anything_

" _Meh, Omote we all have it don't cry" Shine said..I guess that's the nicest she can get, then I notice she's tearing up..Who's tough now.._

" _Shine..You're crying" I said smiling evilly a little_

" _N-N-No I'm n-not" Shine said between her tear_

_**~ 13 Years Later~**_

_**~ Shine's POV~**_

" _Reina let's go out" I said( More like ordering)_

" _I'm not carrying your kimonos, But I'm going to shop somewhere" Reina replied simply heading somewhere_

" _Fine OMOTE!" I yelled_

" _What?" She asked_

" _Me. Shopping. Carrying stuff!" I said putting it simple_

"…_.Okay.." She said shrugging_

_**~ In Front Of Sandal Store~**_

_**~ Omote's Pov~**_

" _That's a lot of sandals…" I complained carrying a bunch of sandals in one sack, Ahter a few years her rudeness is now mix with shop lovingness, I was thinking then I bump into someone_

" _Sorry" I said to the redhead_

' _Wow you know the Darki Chaki Girls and met them same way you met us?' Minako said _

' _You know them?' Reina asked_

' _Yeah we time travel to beat Her once..' She answered_

' _Her….Nevermind' Reina said in thinking pose but forget about it anyway_

" _Mikan/ Omote let's buy some more kimonos!" Some blonde and Shine said at the same time_

"…_..They are good" I complimented them_

" _Which is worse!" The red head replied worriedly_

" _Hi I'm Omote, she's Shine THUD and Reina who I thought was at some store" I said then Reina suddenly pop out of nowhere she just bumped into some black head wearing black, yellow, and green kimono_

" _I'm Mikan, the blonde is Onyah and that's Okaya who I thought was at a food store" ' Mikan' said…So that black head is Okaya_

" _Ow watch where you're going damn it!" 'Okaya' yelled angrily_

" _Hey apologize when you hit someone" Reina scolded_

" _I don't apologize" Okaya replied..They're glaring so hard sparks are coming out_

**~ Flashback ended~**

**~ Moriko's POV~**

" That's all, I'm tired Shine wake up I'm done!* Piggyback ride Shine*" Reina sighed piggybacking Shine

" And by the way I think they're you're ancestor" She continued..Actually I already figured that out the first time I met them

" Why do you think that?" Minako asked stupidly

" You act exactly like them, and me and Okaya always fighting like me and Kasumi" Reina explained…Well that's true

" Omote wake up….* Sigh** Piggyback ride Omote*You can stay or leave either way I'm okay with it" She said doing the same thing to Omote

" …. Wow she's so different than her past" Kasumi said amazed which is rare of her

" Than a sister I think she's more of a mother" I said

" I actually feel bad for her" Kasumi said with regret face

"….Let's go home we wouldn't wanna bother them" I said leaving with Kasumi and Minako


	5. The Date

**~ Tommorow~**

**~ Moriko's Home~**

" Moriko wake up it's already noon!" My mom yelled from the kitchen

" Yeah, yeah I'm coming" I said lazily..I want to sleep even longer though

" Moriko~~" A voice definitely Omote said cutely

" Hmm…..Omote why are you on my window?" I asked lazily

" I wouldn't wanna bother your parents, beside I'm only here to invite you to play at the arcade" She replied happily

" My parents forbid that… What better reason not, not to do that" I said happily…I think I said that to much

" Then I'll wait for you at your gate* Jump back down*" Omote said happily jumping down

" * Look down* She's Omote of course she's okay" I said gladly

**~ 10 Minutes later~**

" I'm going" I said to my parents not that I cared, Oh there's Omote

" What are you looking at?!" Omote yelled rudely, then I scratch my eyes thinking I'm hallucinating

" Ah let's go Moriko…" Omote said happily…I guess I was hallucinating

" Sure what makes you want to invite me anyway?"I asked curiously

" Because Minako already take Shine out shopping, and Reina and Kasumi is heading to skate park" She replied..Shine and Minako is normal, Kasumi asked Reina to her skatepark that's not so expected

" Ah that was expected but why an arcade?" I asked confused

" I've never been to one Reina forbid me…" Omote replied happily

" Then what better reason not, not to that right?" I said happily…Wow I do said that to much

" Yeah I learn that from you" Omote said happily again

" Oh really..?" I said worriedly, What will Reina do if she find out

**~ With Kasumi and Reina~**

**~ Kasumi's POV~**

**( A/N: Shine and Minako only talks about what to buy, and clothes so I'm not writing it)**

" Are you sure this is safe.." Reina asked scared…For someone who's so strong she's scared of a simple skateboarding

" Trust me it's fun" I said assuring her….Why did I invite her again

" The only thing I've done that people consider fun is fighting and Rei coming out" Reina said….Actually I think that's correct

" See this is why you need to be not geek" I said not caring if she's pissed about it

" I'm going first kay" I continued ignoring the fact she almost yelled at me

" Sure, I'm going to stick here for a while" Reina said lied obviously

"…..No you're coming with me" I said pulling her down with me

" Kyaa!...Hey this is not that bad" She said doing a 720° flip….She's getting the hang of it to quick even I can't do that

" See…You can do it" I said still shocked

" This is fun Kasumi why don't you try it?" She said doing a 1080° flip….Come on only a few pro can do that

" N-No thank you" I said still shocked

**~ A Few Minutes Later~**

" Reina you sure are great for an beginner that move you did, only a few can do it!" I said praising her…..Wow that really came out of my mouth

" Kasumi.. why are you suddenly being so nice to me?" Reina asked..I guess that was expected we're rivals

" W-Well I just feel bad for you..I guess" I said embarrassed a little

" Because me losing my twin, and my personality changed by force? I'm over it now that I cared about is my sister and them not getting to trouble" She replied..She Is more of a mother than a sister

" You're more of a mother than sister, Moriko's word not mine…" I said simply

" I guess I can't help that my personality is like this, if only I realize they're fake sooner maybe the boys will still be alive.." She said tearing up…Ugh what to do I can't be nice….*Sigh*

"…* Pats her head* I-It's not your fault, beside even if you regretted it now it won't bring them back.." I said forcing myself to be nice

"…You're right…You can stop being nice now" She said Finally!

" Thank you I hate it" I said glad

" Ouch…Sorry I wasn't looking wh-" Reina said bumping to someone, she just stop in the midddlen of apologizing…Oi Oi

" Where you're going" I said helping her..Geez for someone who's smart she's dumb

" Right, what she said" Reina said

" That's a she, I thought she was a he" He said to me I guess

" I get that a lot" I said easily

" Oh really..By the way sorry I bump to you, I'm Kitae" He said….Kitae I think I heard that before…

" Eh…Ah I'm…." Reina said stopping in the middle again..Ah come on must I do everything

" Reina" I said angrily

" Right what she said again" Reina said innocently

" Oh nice meeting you, I gotta go now" 'Kitae' said leaving the place

" * Zoning out* Hah"( Reina)

" Reina…Reina what's wrong..Are you turning into Rei again?" I said in battle pose

" No, It's just he looks like Kitae" She replied

" Dah that's his name" I said obviously…She is dumb

" No I meant my twin who died 163 years ago" Reina said again in a sad tone

" Seriously even the same name!" I said surprised

" Yeah….I have a serious case of vocaloid déjà vu here…Maybe I've been hanging with Mina too much" Reina said holding her head

" Who?" I asked confused

" A friend you'll see her and her sister someday" Reina said simply

" Okay?" I said confused

" Never mind let's go to my house I think Shine's already make a mess" Reina said..Well that's for sure

**~ Meanswhile At The Same Time Omote and Moriko At The Arcade~**

**~ Moriko's POV~**

" What do you want to play next?" I asked Omote after we finished the racing game.. Which she won, she won all of them

" A sword simulation? I haven't try kendo in years" She said like a retire old man

" You sound like a retired old man" I said what's on my mind

" Whatever you want to fight me" Omote offered

" Nah I'm not good with sword and beside some boy already got in the other side" I said pointing at the other side

" Ooh okay" She said in disappointed tone

" Hoh they both are good" I said staring at the screen for the battle

**~ 30 Minutes Later~**

" Isn't there any timer in this thing!" I said pissed off

" Sadly no this fighting game only end if one falls" Some voice I think it's Kasumi said

" Kasumi, Reina what're you two doing here?" I asked

" We were heading to the triplets home then I saw a long line in the arcade and I thought I checked it out" Kasumi said

" I guess they won't be going down soon" Kasumi continued looking at the screen

" No one can beat Omote except Shine since Omote and me were born" Reina said simply

" Shine can beat her when she's still cute like the current Omote?" I asked

" Yeah, but remember from the flashback dark Omote is far more stronger than that" Reina explained

"….* Looks at her Iphone* It's already 35 minutes they're both strong, they're life point is only a bit less" I said lazily.. This is soo long

" By the way why did Omote pick a guy character?" Kasumi asked

" She said because she doesn't want her opponent to think she's weak" I said….Well actually I text her and she replied that, how does she text while fighting a pro battle

" Her opponent's a boy right?" Reina asked

" Yeah and he's the left character" I said pointing at the left life point box

" He's good to be able to withstand Omote this long, Shine's record's 1 days, I'm half a day but I lost and Shine won" Reina said simply

" That long the arcade will be close by then" I complained

**~ Reina's POV~**

" Oh look Omote's pushing forward this might won't take long" Kasumi said

" Oh she won finally!" Moriko said happily…Well she has been waiting for 35 minutes

" Oh hey Kasumi, Reina..Sorry Moriko I could have been faster but I didn't eat my breakfast and stretch" Omote said

" Wow you didn't even sweat…You're a demon!" Kasumi said terrified

" Hahaha…No I'm not that's ridiculous, Omo is" Omote said cheerfully

" Yo, you're the one in that machine before right" Oh not another one Hmm he's slightly different, I'm guessing it's not Kitae

" Yeah, are you my opponent?" Omote said happily

" Yeah..I can believe I lost to a girl…" He said laughing nervously

" Trust me when you know kendo since you were born you'll be strong as I am" Omote replied

" Really….I don't get what you mean" He said confused

" You'll need a while to understand Omote's language" I said sighing

" Haha..By the way my name's Kaito" 'Kaito' said… I was right

" Oh really my brother had the same name, and same fe…" Oh no her trauma switch is on again

" Her trauma is acting up again, Sorry you just look like her deceased twin brother.. And I did see someone looks like you do you know someone name Kitae?" I asked but I'm positive I'm right

" Yeah he's my younger twin brother, I have another one but he doesn't like to be mention" Kaito answered

" Oh really then excuse me I'll be going" I said excusing myself

" Sure" He said waving then returning to play

" * Hik..hik* Kaito-Nii" Omote sleep talk and sleep cried if that's true

" Reina if she's heavy I can take care of it" Kasumi offered..She's not good being nice it feels wrong

" You don't need to be nice Kasumi she's actually pretty light compared to Shine" I said happily

" Okay if you insist" Kasumi said gladly

" Ah she's crying" Moriko said wiping her tears

" Who says I'm motherly now" I said mocking her back leaving her slightly red

**~ Tsuki's Family Mansion~**

**~ Shine's POV~**

" Oh Welcome home, Why is Omote sleeping?" I asked eating a chip

" Trauma.." Reina said simply

" Let me guess there's actually someone that looks like our deceased twins?" I said simply

" You're actually smart enough to figured that out?!" Reina said surprised

" No cause the same thing happened to me and thanks to that my sweet self almost got out" I said angrily

" Isn't that nice?" Moriko asked confused

" No I don't want to go back…I want to stay like this, after seeing Omote I don't think I'll enjoyed it.." I said looking slightly at the sleeping, crying Omote

" Okay it's your choice" Reina said not caring

" And He said something to me but I forgot…..MINAKO!"I said calling Minako out of my closet

" What?! Is the house on fire!" Minako said surprised

" No I forgot what did that boy said to me when we're at the mall?" I said normally

" He said ' Would you like to go out on this night?' and you said 'sure what ever'" Minako replied…WHAT!

" WHAT! Why did I said that!" I yelled surprised that's so not like me

" You were listening to an MP3 player about Daughter Of Evil or something like that and Oh he said his bro is coming along" Minako continued

" So you drag us along in some trouble you make" Reina said angrily, with black shadow and red eyes

" Onee-Chan how would you feel if I confiscate your MP3 player, Iphone, and snacks forever" Omote said the same as Reina

" Omote you wouldn't dare right..?" I said a little scared

" Oh try me" Omote said grabbing her necklace..The one with the demon in it or as we like to call her Omo

" Omote don't go that far you can't revert back to normal remember" Reina said holding her arm

" Oh yeah Sorry" She said happily, but I think I heard a slight 'Cih' coming from her mouth..Must be Omo

**~ Minako's POV~**

" This family sure is weirder than any of our family" I said simply

" I know that, which is why I hang out with them this kind of family is the kind my parents forbid" Moriko said..She sure likes doing stuff that's forbidden

" And I think Kasumi and Reina is starting to get along.." Moriko continued

" W-W-What!" Kasumi said panicking…Ah so cute~

" Well you take her to the skate park just to cheer her up, and I heard you were trying to be nice to her" Moriko explained…Kasumi and nice being put to one line without isn't, never, or other in it

" Really Kasumi and nice!" I said surprised

" Deshou, deshou spread the rumor Minako" Moriko said about to take my Iphone

" Moriko, Minako don't even think about it…." Kasumi said angrily with black shadow and red eyes, cracking her fist

" H-Hai" We both said terrified

" Just don't became lesbian~" I teased

" MINAKOO!" Kasumi yelled angrily chasing me

" Well it's true, you do get along well and beside you do act like a guy" I said still running

" That doesn't change the fact I'm a girl" She replied angrily

" Oh would you two settle down*Opens a portal*" Reina said opening aa PORTAL!

" WAAAA!"

**~ Real World~**

" OUCH REINA BRING US BACK!" Kasumi yelled angrily

" Yeah I won't call you lesbian with Kasumi again!" I pleaded

" Oh hey Shine what are you doing here I thought you were being beat by Omote and Reina?" Kasumi said easily

" Huh?...Oh Shine's friend OI MINA!" The girl that look like Shine said ordering the girl that expression looks like Omote

" Hai-hai* Opens a portal* Have a nice trip back say hi to Reina for me" The girl said happily, do they know Shine and the other?

**~ Mirror World~**

" OWW!" We both yelled in pain

" Oh you're back I'm guessing a girl that expression looks like Omote's opened a portal?" Reina said simply

" Yeah are they friends?" I asked

" You could say that.." Reina answered

" So what about your date?" Kasumi asked.. I was about to asked that too

" Looks like there's no choice and I've a good feeling who his brothers is" Reina said obviously drinking soda

" Who?" I asked curiously

" I can't say or else someone trauma switch is going on again" Reina replied looking at Omote

" Traum-Oh you mean me..Then you mean Kaito and Kitae?" Omote asked happily

" How do you know Kitae you were asleep…" Reina asked confused

" I can hear every conversation you're having and the fact Kasumi's being nice to you~~" Omote teased running away

" OMOTE GET BACK HERE!" Kasumi yelled angrily chasing Omote

" No way in hell Asshole" Omote said angrily, hiting Kasumi

" Ow! Why did you do that!" Kasumi said angrily

" Your pissing me off" Omote said pissed off

" Omote calm down or you can't kill anybody for the rest of the year" Reina said professionally

" Cih, Fine I'm going to my room DON'T ENTER!" Omote said angrily going to her room

" What was that ruckus all about?" Moriko asked coming out of the bathroom

" I think it's because of the pressure of the date, just look at Shine" Reina said pointing at Shine

" What outfit should I wear? Should I….." Shine said non-stop

" Wow how come Reina's fine" I said confused

" I'm not letting the pressure to get to me, and beside my pressure is control by this glasses" Reina replied fixing her glasses

" Like something in manga or something….Interesting* Takes glasses*" Kasumi said taking her glasses….Is she doing this on purpose of seeing Reina not smart?

"…..Kyaa Date Shine let's go shopping!" Reina said leaving us dumbfounded except Kasumi who's laughing her hearts' out

" I totally agree!" Shine replied

" Wow they're sure active.." I said lazily

" We should spy on their dates" Moriko said determinate

**~ Night~**

**~ Shine's POV~**

" Aw come on Omote at least dress up!" I said happily( Still in pressure)

" Ew the only time I'll wear a skirt in this form is when we're still a princess and that was a night gown" Omote replied in disgust

" Then wear something with jeans" I said..I can't have her going on a date looking like that

"…..Fine I'll do it but you'll have to do anything I said for a week" Omote said making a deal

" Okay deal!" I said agreeing

**~ The Date~**

**~ Reina's POV~**

" I'm actually wearing a skirt and I've to do everything Omote said for a week" Shine said sadly

" Bad luck" I replied lazily

" Hehe I love your nice form" Omote said happily

" Lucky you, You don't have to wear a skirt!" Shine said angrily

" Ah girls…The boys' already here" I said pointing at the boys

" Ah….Hehe" They both laughed nervously

" Y-Y-You look cute in skirt thought" Katana said with red face….He is like Katana

" Eh!?* Blush*" Shine said shocked, she's all red

" You look pretty cute too though a little tomboy" Kaito said to Omote

" Don't push me boy! I can beat you in 3 seconds" Omote said pissed off, that's possible in just one line?

" * Look at each other* N-Nice.." Kitae said nervously….I think I'm getting red too

" Yeah, you too" I replied shyly

GRESSEK" Huh* Throw a knife* What was that!?" I said throwing a knife to a bush

" Reina when did you brought a knife scratch that why did you brought a knife" Kitae said confused

" For guarding" I said simply

**~ Berserk's POV~**

" I don't know that spying the triplets will be this dangerous.." I said shocked

" At least it didn't hit us" Brat said glad

" Berserk, Brat, Brute what are you doing?" Some creepy voice said

" Spying on the triple- GIKU" It just slip out of my mouth

" Ho-ho spying on the triplets huh, you mean this triplets?" Reina said normally but angrily

" Hahaha…." We three laugh nervously

" Hmm* Smile turns to an angry frown*" ( Shine, Omote, Reina)

" HELP!" We all screamed scared

" Come back Punks!" They yelled angrily

" Huh* Black light*A belt?…*Evil grin*" All of them grin..Belt….Oh no

" GLIMMERING BLAST"

" PURE BLESS"

" FAIR BLISK"

" Oh no THEY CAN TRANSFORM!" Brute said scared for a few time

" Well this is far more stronger than I expected…" Omote said creepily

" Then.." Reina said

" Let beat the shit out of them!" Shine grined evilly

" Oh no we just make them angry again, then that means" I said guessing that they're back like when we first met them

" This is going to be fun Brutey" Omote grinned

" They're back again!" Brute said creep out mostly at Omote's nickname of her

" This is bad, with transforming they're more stronger, we can't even beat them at normal state" I said worriedly, while Brute being attack by Omote

" Let's have fun playing Brutey" Omote said happily which is creepy

" Berserk do something or I'll be dead before this day end!"

" I've an idea* Takes her Iphone*" I said taking my Iphone

" What's your idea?" Brat asked

" _Hello What's up Red?" The girl replied_

" I'M NOT RED!" I yelled angrily, making Brat surprised

" _Then is this Fashionista?" The girl said again…Is she doing this on purpose_

" No I'm Mo- Oh JUST GET OVER HERE" I yelled angrily again

" _Okay, okay Geez We'll be there in 10 seconds" 10 seconds…Even in Reina's flashback that Katana kid can do it but I'm not sure if they can_

" Huh 10 seconds that's impossible even if you're ri-" I said before was interrupted

" Yo we're here! What do you want" The girls said

" Bruise, Blind, Blitz…How do you get here so fast!" I said surprised

" Private jet" They replied..How fast is the jet and rich are they?!

" Who drive you here" Brat asked..Is it really a good time!

" Our BF, Why?" Bruise replied

" Be- We can talk about it later right now we need your help!" I said angrily

" On what teaching Brat how to do Math?" Blind replied, Brat sulked at this statement

" No beating them" Brat said angrily, pointing at the triplets

" Who are they and why is Brute almost being beaten?" Bruise asked

" Brutey have you gotten weak?" Omote said kicking Brute in the stomach

" And why is she calling her 'Brutey'?" Chimei continued

" Long story just help us beat them" I said

" Okay…..CRUEL FIRE" Bruise said attacking

" Huh? PURIFY SLICE" Omote sliced the fire like it's a really, really thin paper

" Thanks…For once" Brute said

" 2 against 1 This could be fun" Omote said, licking her axe

" Wow she's creepy, how do you handle her?" Bruise asked terrified

" A pretty good fortune" Brute replied, The I think from that look she though of something

" Berserk! I've a better plan!" Brute yelled

" What?!" I asked

" The boys! They look like their twin it could work like last time!" She answered

"…..Brute are you sick?" I asked confused

" No J-BRAT LURE THE BOYS HERE!" Brute ordered angrily

" How tie them up in a rope and bring them here?" Brat asked stupidly

" Sure just bring them here before I'm dead!" Brute said desperately

" WAaAaAaA!" Brat yelled like she saw a ghost or something

" What's wrong Brat?!" I asked

" What's wrong girls* Saw the girls*….Miinaaa!" Reina said angrily

" Hihihi" 'Omote' giggling happily

" * PUFF* * Smoke cleared* I've trick ya HAHAHA" The fake Omote transform to A girl with expression like Omote's laughed happily...Too happy

" How about it Punks? Did I trick you?" She said

" …..THAT WAS AN ILLUSION!" We three yelled angrily while the SPNKGZ just stand there confused

" Yep I want to prank you guys..Actually I'm here for homework, but I heard you 3 were going on a date so I decide to prank you but I see the punks in the bush and decide to prank them Tee-hee" The girl said very long

" ….Who are you again?" I asked hiding my anger

" Mina, we've met before you know just a few hours ago, I'm the one who teleported you back here" She said simply

" Oh….Mina YOU'RE DEAD" I yelled angrily charging at her, followed by Brat and Brute

**~ Omote's POV~**

"….*Confused Face* *Sigh* Electric shot, Man you guys are weak" Mina said sighing

" Oh yeah Reina Homework!" Mina continued

" Girls are you okay?" I heard one of PPNKGZ's friend with black hair said

"….No..Can you follow them carrying us?" Berserk said faintly

" Sure?" She replied confused

" Sorry boys we have to cancel our dates, apparently some uninvited guest is here" Reina said glaring at the smiling Mina

" Sure…What was that all about anyway I thought I just saw 2 of you?" Kitae replied

" That was a prank by me~~" Mina said happily

" Who's this another sister?" Katana asked about Mina

" No a friend who's not from here" Shine said

" Hmm, you kinda look like Nagi…With glasses and more mature part" Mina said..That idiot!

" Is that a compliment?" Kitae asked confused

" I should have bring Ura here she'll be shock what Naga's mirror counterpart is like.." Mina said again

" What?" The boys said confused

" Nothing then we shall take our leave Bye!" Reina said pulling Mina while running

" Bye Katana~~" Shine said happily

" B-Bye" Katana replied nervously

" Looks like Katana had a crush" Kaito said shrugging him

" Shut up!" Katana replied angrily

" Then I'm going too Bye whatever '_Assholes'_" I mumbled quietly

" Omote don't curse in public please" Kaito scolded me..He can hear that?

" Ugh shut up are you sure you're my t-" I said angrily remembering about Kaito's dead for no reason

" You're what?" Kaito asked

" No…nothing, then I'm going" I said quietly

**~ Katana's POV~**

" Who said I've a crush now?" I said

" Still you.." Kaito replied

"Wonder what she's about to say anyway" I said again changing the subject

" I think it's twin.. I heard her twin brother's dead" Kaito said simply

" So her twin is as strict as you?" I said

" By the way if they're triplets how does one of them has another twin?" I said confused

" Maybe that's just what people call them they do look alike" Kitae said simply

" Maybe but Shine's personality sure is different when I first met her, She was rude, and not caring back then" I said…Today she's looks really happy

" Omote's too, she's a happy, and polite girl when I met her" Kaito said..Well today she's rude

" Really I see no difference in Reina..And I heard Omote beat you at sword game" Kitae smirked..Well no one ever beat him before and the one who beat him was a girl

" Yeah….So?" Kaito asked

" You were beaten by a happy, polite girl" I said

**~ Bruise's POV~**

" Man those two are idiots…" I said at those two boys

" You say it…" Blitz said agreeing

" Wait why are we eavesdropping on the boys we don't even know?!" Blind said…Makes sense

" I've no idea…Let's follow those girls and the Punks is HEAVY!" I said and I think the girls agree with me

" Huh?! They can fly!" Blitz said surprised…Is it really that surprising?

" Mina let's just walk we're not in disguise" The girl with glasses said worriedly

" Who cares, At least we can fly without does uncomfortable sandals" The girl with messy tied hair said happily

"Dah we're vamps* Look at the SPNKGZ*…Who are you again?" Glasses asked

" We're the Season Punk Girls and the Punks are Heavy can we get to your house or something" Blitz said..She really hate getting her hands dirty or broken nails doesn't she

" Sure?" She replied


	6. Mirror Counterparts

**~ The triplets Home~**

**~ Reina's POV~**

" Mina you can't just say mirror counterpart that easily it will confused people!" I scolded Mina

" Hai- hai, now homework, It's only 2 numbers~~" She said happily..She's hopeless

"…..Fine…Did Hina help you with the rest?" I asked

" Yes, what's this one?" She asked pointing at a question

" * Sweat drop* It's the question" I said, this girl is hopeless more than Omote

" What's the answer?" She asked ignoring my question

" It's 100+ 10 it's the most easiest Math of all" I said angrily

"….You know I'm not good at studying" She replied…Darn she's doing that again

" * Sigh* 110" I sighed

" Mina let's go back!" Ura ordered from the portal

" Wait what's this number?" Mina asked

" It's 14+0 even a kid can do this!" I asked

" Oh really even Omote" Mina said surely

" I HEARD THAT!AND THE ANSWER IS 14 AIRHEAD" I heard Omote yelled from her room….This isn't a good time to say that, she's still pissed her efforts for the date gone to waste

"…..She's right and I think Omo's much more creepy than the past Omote.. Curse you Kaito!" I said cursing about Kaito…It's because on the date he keeps talking about how Omote's dress doesn't fit her making her pissed off

"….I'm ignoring that… Well thanks Reina" Mina said thanking me and taking all her books

" Yeah and while I'm at it I think I'm checking at the Season Punks I hope they're not destroying my library" I said standing up well they seem pissed about coming all the way here in the middle of their date with their BF

" Seasonpunk?* Looks to the girls that's wearing a dress that looks like Vocaloid's*"( Hina, Ura)

" What?" Those girls said confused

" Hey Shine let's go shopping there's a sale" Minako said happily

" Okay Minako wait up in the your guest room with the others" Shine replied happily…The date effect her to much

" Okay is it just me or those girls looks like us?"Miyako I think said confused

" Well this is the mirror world of course they look like you" Ura said simply

" Mirror world!" Kaoru I think again said surprised

" Yeah Mina figured in Oedo we traveled to Edo we meet them and some group called Darki Chaki Girls and Darkhi Season Girls and them" Hina said pointing at me

" Basically Mina always came here for homeworks with her mirror, Reina she's smart" Ura said putting it simple

" Thanks" I said thanking her..Well I'm smart

" Hey where did the girls go?" Ura asked..

" Oh no…" Hina said worriedly….Don't tell me they're travelling the mansion

**~ Shine's POV~**

" Where are they?" Hina said

" MERCILESS BLIND"

" GENTLE BREEZE"

" Fight outside Asshole!"

" Was that Natsuko….And her counterpart Natsu transforming?" Mina said unsure

" Yeah I think.." Reina replied

" Then let's ignore that and keep searching for the girls" Ura said simply…I just hope they don't destroy the mansion

" Is that them? CHIMEI, SEKASE!" I yeled

" Ah, Shine…Your friends?" Chimei said pointing at the girls I don't really know

" Nope them" I said pointing at Hina and the others

" Wow you really look like Shine….Are you her mirror counterpart?" Sekase asked Ura…..She's not my counterpart Hina is

" Sadly no, I'm Omote's" Ura said simply

" The creepy, rude, yelling girl?" Chimei said confused

" Yes?" Ura said confused too

" Oh NATSUKO GET BACK HERE NOW!" Hina yelled angrily

" Y-Yes!" Breeze said scared

" GET YOUR ASS BACK TO THE REAL WORLD NOW!" Hina yelled more

" Calm down Shine-Chan* Close mouth* Why am I speaking like Omote!" Ura said worriedly

" Looks like the change here effecting you.." Reina said simply

" How come Mina's fine?!" Ura said angrily…Doesn't sound like angry more like tearing up

" Cause Reina is still smart" Mina replied…This girl is sometime smart isn't she

" I need some conversation with Omote right now…"

" YOU THREE GET IN HERE NOW! Huh….I'm sorry I didn't mean it" Hina said tearing up..Cute

" Aww Shine get back being rude and mean I can't take this!" She said desperately shaking me back and forth…Dizzy~~

" I can't do that" I replied dizzily

" I don't fricking care I have a date and I can't be rude to him!" She replied angrily, she's being rude now

**~ Ura's POV~**

" Omote I'm coming in" I said…Ugh I sound nice gross

" NO! SHINE YOU CAN'T ENTER!" Omote yelled from beyond the door

" I'm Ura" I said sadly….She can't make a difference between me and Shine's voices

" Oh then come in" Omote said rudely

" Omote can't you get back being sweet..I can't take being all kind!" I said I think I'm tearing up again…Ugh I hate this!

" Eww why would I be sweet again?...Hahaha Ura you're crying" Omote said laughing hard

**~ Omote's POV~**

" * Hik..hik* Omote you're being mean to me" She sobbed….She's kind of cute…

" Huh…..Oh boy, crying Ura that's something you don't see anyday" I said snapping back to reality

" There, there…. Looks like I still have some good left in me" I said panting her back

Door open" GIKU MORIKO, MINAKO, KASUMI DON'T ENTER MY ROOM!" I yelled even though I know it's not them, It's their mirror counterparts

"….. Who are you talking to.." The blonde girl asked scared

" Don't joke around Assholes Never enter my room again or you'll die especially you Kasumi* Close the door hard* Huff" I said gladly

" This is why I don't allow anybody enters my room" I said again relaxing on my couch

" S-S-Sorry to trouble you" Ura said still sobbing

" No problem you're getting nice and kind…You can stay here for a while just don't touch anything!" I ordered

" O-Okay…" She replied….So cute~

**~ Guest Room~**

**~ Moriko's POV~**

" I can't believe were almost beaten by one girl" Kasumi said pissed

" That sucks and it's an illusion!" Minako said pissed off too

" And that girl acts like Omote…Now that you mention it how do she know what Omo or something nickname you?"I said confused

" That's a mystery that's never going to be solve, AND DON'T EVER MENTION THAT AGAIN!" Kasumi yelled angrily

Door open" She must be past Omote…" A redhead almost look like me said opening the door

"…..Okay WHO CLONE US.. And did a really bad job at it" I said rudely

" I agree I would never wear this tacky clothes, It's hideous" Minako said inspecting the blonde's clothes

" Well she's close but still not enough" Kasumi said, wow she look more like her clone than any of us

" HEY!" They yelled angrily

" Ugh, shut your yappers!" We said not caring

" Minako let's go shopping it's all on me~~" Shine said from the door

" I love new Shine" Minako said happily running to Shine

" Ookay ignoring that Puffs meet your counterpart the Punks" A girl said lazily

" WHAT!" The 6 of us yelled at the same time

" Yeah, Meet Moriko, Kasumi…. And Minako who just went shopping" Reina said pointing outside the door

" No wonder they look like us" The redhead that looks like me but not as pretty said hitting her hand together

" Yeah not so much I'm prettier" Moriko bragged

" And I'm cooler" Kasumi bragged too

" Oh really how many boyfriends do you got" The redhead said asked like she's sure Moriko doesn't have any

" 10 but I break up with them" Moriko answered which is totally unexpected for Momoko

" Minako has more than that around more than 100" Kasumi said

" And I heard she mistook you for a guy and you guys da-" Mina I think said before was interrupted by Kasumi

" Speaking about BF, where did your other friend go?" Kasumi said changing the subject

" I've a feeling Shine invited her since she looks like Minako" Reina said simply

" Now while I search for Miyako you girls go bonding *Whisper* Which is impossible* Close the door*" Mina whispered to them which we all agreed a lot

"…So what we're going to do now?" I said nervously

"…I've no idea" The red head replied

**~ Mall~**

**~ Shine's POV~**

" This is cute" A blonde name Miyako I think said holding out a dress

" And that could fix your clothes problem" Minako said rudely…Well for one time I agree with her dress is tacky

" Wow either I get a concussion or Mina brought Minako's counterpart here" I sighed..Man Mina is so undetectable

" The second one" Miyako replied

" * Zoning out*"( Shine)

" Oh…Hei Katana your GF is over here" Minako yelled over to Katana, What the hell is she doing

" M-Minako" I said panicking, and really red

" * Giggles* Good luck me and her will watch from behind this… Table full of clothes" Minako said Wow she is dumb

" Hei Katana" I said still blushing

" H-H-Hei S-S-Shine" Katana said more panicking than me

" …..So want to go to the karaoke?" I offered

" With Vocaloids song right?" Katana asked.. How does he know that, Oh yeah I was listening to Vocaloids on our date

" Yep!" I answered happily… I need to restrain wanting to hug him* Sigh* Why does he have to look like Katana

" You're sure different from the first time I met you" He said confused

" GIKU well that's just my family hehe" I replied nervously

" Your family have a random personality?" He asked confused again

"…Maybe" I answered

**~ In Front Of The Karaoke~**

" * Whisper* Have you notice someone's following us?" Katana whispered

" I notice since we're at the mall…" I replied, I already know who, 2 blonde who want to know it all

" Hey Shine what a coincidence meeting you here" Minako said happily, I thought so

" That's your plan!" Miyako yelled quietly…* Sigh* These two are a perfect duo

" You followed me didn't you" I said hiding my anger

" No…..Okay fine" Minako said giving up

" You want to come with me to the karaoke" I offered nicely

" Yes!" Miyako and Minako said quickly* Sigh* It's hard being nice maybe I should get back being rude

' You sure about that?' Shine said cockily in my mind, ever since I had her she change her name to mine not that I cared

' Shut up Shine!' I said angrily

' Whatever just a reminder, if you became nice like this Hina will became like me' She said…I already know that I need some time to think about that one, She's trying to get on my nerves!

**~ Karaoke Room~**

" She's getting on my nerves!* PIP PIP PIP*"

" Wow you already pick 3 song … And all of it is vocaloids' song?!" Minako said surprised

" Yep Katana we're singing together now" I said I need some distraction

" N-N-" * Gets a creepy glare from Shine*" Okay" Katana said freaking out…Shine really gets on my nerves a lot, not my fault she's in me I don't really know why she's in me anyway

**~ 1****st**** song: Trick And Treat~**

" Do you really have to sing with a creepy expression too" Miyako said scared hugging Minako, They notice and let go of each other…cute

" Sorry I think it fit the song.. Wanna sing?" I offered

" What's the next song?" Miyako asked

" It's kinda fit your situation South North Story" I answered.. Why did I pick that one?

**~ 2****nd**** Song: South North Story~**

" Wow you're good girls" I said clapping

**~ Reina's POV~**

" Okay I checked the mall's clothes store, shoe's store, makeup store, and salons" Hina said well the three of them does like those places

" Then there's one place we haven't checked" I said..Which I think Hina has no idea because she just nodded

" The karaoke with Vocaloids song and there's only one place here with that" I said simply

**~ Karaoke Room~**

**~ Minako's POV~**

**~ 3****rd**** Song: World Is Mine~**

BAM" Minako are you here?" Reina said kicking the door at least it didn't break, But it did make Shine fall down to Katana

"….Katana what are you doing?!" Reina said angrily.. She is more of a other than sister, and she's younger than Shine

"…I think he's out cold* Poke..Poke* with red face like a tomato" I said grinning

**~ Meanwhile back at the mansion~**

**~ Kasumi's POV~**

" …So how many boyfriends do you got" Moriko asked at least a conversation since the last few minutes

" A-A lot" The red head said panicking

" If you don't count you get dump by the boy ZERO" The black head said, I like her

" Good one" Kasumi said high fiving me

" You're sore loser" Moriko said mocking her

" At least I'm… I can't get a comeback" Momoko said giving up

" Face it you're loser" I said

" No… Help me Moriko- Sama" The red head said with teary eyes, She must be desperate…But I might not be a master but I think Minako's a better choice than Moriko

" Okay you get me in the sama part Follow me home girl" Moriko said walking out of the door

" Okay~~" The red head said happily closing the door

" Wow she's desperate" I said

" I know right.." The black head said agreeing..I don't really bother to remember their names…

" For mirror counterpart we actually have a lot in comment" She continued

" Let's go to a skate park that I'm in charged" I said with pride

" You're the leader of a skate park cool but I don't have a skateboard" She said sighing

" I have loads usually I killed someone who touch it, but you're my mirror counterpart so we're basically the same and beside I lend Reina one time and apparently she's high-level beginner professional…Damn it! I hang out with Moriko too much" I said detailed

" Really...Why do you lent her?" She asked ignoring that high-level beginner professional problem

" Just for cheering her up but I actually don't regret it" I said with happy looking face for once

"...Are you lesbian?" She said shocked, Seriously why does everybody said that I'M NOT LESBIAN WITH ANYONE!

" NO! Man I thought i already said to Minako not to spread that fake rumor!" I said angrily

"...Okay so let's go!" She said changing the subject

" Sure this time I'll learn the 720 flip" I said determined


	7. Accident

**Chap.7 Accident?!**

**~ Somewhere Down Town Kyoto~**

**~ Minako's POV~**

" Miyako don't just went way like that! We're going back!" Hina more like creepy girl said clenching Miyako's arms tightly

" Hina you're hurting me…" She whimpered it must have hurt a lot

" Whoa I think the effects' gone worse…" Reina said simply

" What effects?" Miyako said confused and hurt at the same time

" Because Shine turn kind again, since this is the mirror world where everything the opposite of the real world Hina turn like Shine from before.." Reina explained, I don't get it?

"….I didn't get that first time at all…" I said confused

" So what are we're going to do with him?" I said pointing at Katana who's been carried by Shine still unconscious

" Let's just bring him to my house, I'll called his brothers" Shine said happily, New Shine is a little creepy when nice

" Kaoru Get your ass here!" Hina yelled angrily, looks like Kaoru whoever that is , is nearby at the skate park with Kasumi

" Eh we're going back already" The girl that looks like Kasumi replied sadly

" Don't complain or you'll face the bite again Matsubara" Hina said again calling whoever Matsubara is

" Bite? Wha-" " Shut up lesbian!" Kasumi said interrupted by Hina, I kinda like this girl

" I'M NOT LESBIAN WITH REINA!" Kasumi yelled out of angry and embarrassment, so she did consider it…

" She didn't say it was with Reina" Shine smirked, Wow Kasumi looks extra angry, more than when I touch her for the first time

" Okay Kasumi calm down…" Reina said restraining Kasumi

" LET ME GO REINA I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" Kasumi yelled angrily, struggling from Reina's restraining…They're going to fell down to each other in an embarrassing pose if Kasumi keeps struggling

" Kyaa!" They both fell down to each other in an embarrassing pose for real, Reina is below Kasumi like they're about to kiss ^/W/^ And I took a picture of it!

" K-K-Kasumi y-y-you c-can g-get o-off n-n-ow " Reina said panicking, her face is redder than a tomato, this two…are so cute together

" Ah Sorry I-It was an accident" Kasumi said panicking red too

" Hehe I'll sent this to the other" I smirked, man Moriko is gonna freak

" Miinaakooo!" Kasumi and Reina both said angrily, Reina slapped my hand so let go of my Iphone then my phone actually flew and land right at Kasumi's hand and Kasumi break it to pieces, NOOOO That took me a bank robbery and excuses to my grandma that it's a gift to have!

" My Iphone!" I yelled in despair

" You're lucky I didn't let Rei go or you'll be dead from no blood" Reina said creepily, Holy crud she's a demon, * faint*

**~ Shine's POV~**

" Ah more people to carry…" I said sarcastically

" Oi Baramatsu hands off Reina!" Hina said angrily, since when she know her last name…Man rude Hina's good

" Eh…..AH * Let go of both hand*" ( Reina and Kasumi) Cute…

**~ Meanwhile with Momoko and Moriko~**

**~ Moriko's POV~**

" So let's start with something basic, Like what do you like the most?" I asked simply

" Comics, Anime, Action Figures,…." She replied as the list keeps going and going…Seriously!

" Okay now I know why boys dumped you.." I said hopelessly,interrupting her never ending list

" Hey!" Momoko said angrily

" You really need to change your habits, I see your quite smart but you're not really determinate" I said professionally, now I know why my parents think Kasumi and Minako's a bad influence

" Wow you're like a teacher.. But I can't just change my habit, I like them…" She said sadly

" Then just do it in private" I replied, I do deserve to be the leader I'm a goos strategist

" Like you disobeying your parents to follow rules in public but your actually do the opposite of the rules?" She said curiously, well that's true

"….Yeah pretty much" I replied simply, I've no embarrassment of saying that stuff

" But you should try getting advice from your blonde friend, she's pretty popular in school right…" I said again, even though her dress is as Minako said tacky she still looks popular

" Yeah the entire male population of the school is head over heels for her, How do you know?" She asked, maybe if I lost my power like that ever happen, I could be a good detective

" No I just guess if she's the opposite of Minako then she must be a kind girl, which is sometime popular around school" I said proudly, Fuck I'm good

" Wow you're good.." Momoko said simply

" Dah why do you think I'm the leader" I said more proudly, Well Kasum don't think so

" Leader of what a school gang?" Momoko said confused, that's stupid even if this city is a dump, there's only one school here and we almost destroy it if it ever rebuilt again…

" Why would I join a gang beside there are no school gang here…I meant a leader of Powerpunk girls" I said… Well I guess it's okay to tell her

" And that's…?" She said, signaling me to tell her

" Have your dimension city ever had black and white light heading towards everything?" I asked

" Yeah yours too did you get hit with white light?" Momoko replied happily, I though as much, It's against policy to hang out with white light guys, but she's mirror counterparts if she dead I'm dead, Wow I've got to hang with Kasumi and Minako more so I wouldn't be called a nerd

" No I'm hit with black and from your belt I know you've been hit with white" I replied

" Then you're a monster!" She said shocked, Rude much?! Wow I've been hanging out with them

" I maybe a villain but I'm not a monster" I said sadly

" Well that make sense this is the opposite world" Momoko said something smart that she didn't even realize

BAM" Momoko Time's Up Let's Go Back!" Hina I guess not that I cared said angrily

" Wah Hina you gave a heart attack!" Momoko said holding my chest

" Whatever Let's go now!" Hina said pinching her ear

" Owowowow my ear my ear!" Momoko pleaded crying, that's funny and creepy

" Terrifying more than Creepy Omote…" I said quietly

" You think I almost died of embarrassment because of her" Kasumi said replying me

" What kind of embarrassment?" Momoko and I asked smirking

" None of your bees wax" Kasumi said, slightly blushing

" I'll sent you a text later" Shine said

" Thanks Shine….What happened to Minako?" I asked confused, Did she met a very really fantastic bla, bla, bla cute boy or is there a free sale at the mall?

" I'll explain in the text too" Shine said again

**~ The Tsuki Triplets Mansion~**

**~ Shine's POV~**

" Ah welcome back girls" Mina said happily

" Yeah, yeah let's go back now!... Where's Ura?!" Hina said angrily

" * Yawn* Ah Hina you're back" Ura said scratching her eyes, Did she cried?

" Are you crying?" Hina asked, the other including me just look dumbfounded

" She's been sobbing all day…Huh Ura are your eyes still swollen?" Omote said, suddenly her tone change from not caring to caring

" Huh I can't believe I've spend my day sobbing!" Ura yelled angrily…She's back thank goodness I thought I was going crazy

" Yeah, yeah your eyes swollen big deal, Now go back or stay I don't care" I said putting Katana in the couch then took some magazine and a bag of chips to upstairs

" At least I don't have to say rude lines anymore…" I heard Hina said gladly

" What have we've been missing?" The Puffs and Punks asked confused, Man how thin is this wall I can hear them from my room, no wonder Reina can hear us back then

**~ A few minutes later~**

**~ Minako's POV~**

" Ngh….. MY IPHONE!" I yelled panicking when I woke up

" Don't worry Minako, I already buy you a new one and put all your contact in, No need to payback" Omote said happily, than the daughter of evil, she's the daughter of Angel

" I LOVE YOU PEOPLE" I yelled happily hugging Omote

" Um Minako you could let go now,… Actually Reina buy for you as an apology for breaking your phone" Omote said happily, well I guess she's not that bad

" Oh still FREE It's one of my most favorite word!" I said happily

"Minako, You better not sent anything again!" Kasumi said angrily, sitting in the couch

" Geez, I'm fine thank you very much and a sorry would be nice!" I said sarcastically

" You know me far more longer than anybody, You should know I never apologize" Kasumi said, Yeah that's true

" Well you're nice?" Moriko said slopping in the couch too, why didn't see them before

" NO I'M NOT That was one time only!" Kasumi yelled angrily

" Then I'm glad that you won't be nice to me anymore, Game?" Reina said showing a PSP, This girl is so lucky, they don't have any other family than their self and their filthy Rich!

" What the heck give me that" Kasumi said catching the PSP

" And my job is done" Moriko said pridely

" Minako wanna go shopping? There's a half off sale" Shine said happily

" That last one is my most favorite word too!" I said with hearts in my eyes

"….Fine I'll carry your bags just stop staring" Moriko said giving up, after I gave her my puppy dog stare

" Let's shop too Moriko, We can buy…well clothes and other stuff" Omote said excitedly

" But you're paying it" Moriko said sarcastically

" Well dah you don't have any money" Omote said a little selfishly though

**~ The Mall~**

**~ Omote's POV~**

" Isn't shopping great?" Minako said happily

" Especially when you don't have to carry them" Shine said, seriously these two only cares about themselves don't they

" Man even if I am Berserk this thing is still covering me" Moriko complained sighing

" Even Onyah never shop until this much…Wait scratch that never She DOES shop until this much, and it passed down to Minako!" I yelled angrily

" And does Mikan always carried it?" Moriko said not disbelief

" Well….Yeah and it passed down to you" Shine replied, Man she has some sharp ears

" I would punch you but my hands are full" Moriko said angrily

" Girls we're resting at the food court, so you can shop whatever you want just leave the stuff here" Minako said, YES THANK YOU!

" FINALLLY! Thanks!" Moriko and I yelled, giving the boxes and bags to them running together to the stores

" I meant wait until we're there!" Minako yelled, wow is yelling aat the mall legal?

" Can't hear you over the music from MP3!" I said making excuses putting my earphones in my ears

" You're quick" Moriko said, I like her the most of the Punks

" So are you" I replied happily

**~ Few Stores later~**

" Man my credit card sure had quite a work out today, Music Store!" I said happily pointing at a music store

" Wait for me" Moriko said from afar

" What do you want?" I asked nicely

" Nah, I'm not interested in music" She replied simply

" Okay, More money to spend, Let's see Fire Flower, Romeo And Cinderella, Mikigata No Chou,…" I said at the list goes on and on…You get the point

" Wow remind me to give your birthday present have something connected with Vocaloids" Moriko said jokingly, does she even when my birthday is?

" I'll appreciated that, And do you even know when is my birthday?" I asked rasing and eyebrow

" No idea" She replied simply

" Valentine, and so is Shine and Reina remember to tell Kasumi that" I said winking

" Consider it done" She replied winking too, Maybe she will give her something

**~ A few hours later~**

**~ Shine's POV~**

" They sure taking a while" Minako complained drinking a blueberry juice lazily

" I know I'm so bored I will do anything" I said lying on the table

" Who the fuck t…Oh Kaito you surprised me" I said, cause he touch me!

" Sorry, By the way Where's Omote?" He asked

" She's shopping, What're you doing here?" I asked back

" Um…..Shopping, but apparently you took it to a new level" Kaito said after looking at the bags we had

" Oh there's still more" I said smirking

" Did you buy the whole clothes stores in the mall?!" Kaito said sarcastically

" No silly, just the most amazing one" Minako said smiling

" Seriously!" Kaito said surprised

" We're back! And my credit card has bought me a lot today" Omote said happily, Wow that's almost as much as ours Then who will carry my stuff

" You girls really took shopping to the infinite level…Even me and my brothers' whole rooms can't fit those stuff in there" Kaito said sighing

" Oh that's why we had a mansion, and a gigantic closet in every room" I said happily and with pride

" Oh and BTW your bro is fainted in my house" I continued simply

" Why did he fainted?" Kaito asked confused

" Let's just say happy or embarrassment" I said slightly blushing

" What kind of happy or embarrassment?" Kaito asked again, This guy IS annoying

" Would you stop asking so many question?!" I said angrily

" He fall to Shine when Reina kick the door open" Minako smirked, That bitch

" MINAKO! Do this again and I won't give you anything for free anymore!" I threatened angrily

" Sorry, sorry, Don't sent me to another dimension again Please!" Minako begged, Overreacted Much?

"…Girls sure have some weird languages" Kaito said confused

" Moriko, Omote, Kaito carry those stuff and let's go to my mansion!" I ordered simply

" Why me too?" Kaito complained

" One, your brother's in my mansion, Two, You're a boy, Boys are supposed to carry girls' shopping bags" I said the second is joking though

" Ha, Ha Funny!" Kaito said sarcastically

" There's a chocolate pudding on the fridge a lot~" Omote said happily, Oh she's good, why didn't I think of that

"…Give me that!* Runs*" Kaito said taking a few bags and boxes, running to….Wait does he know where our mansion is? He is so bribable

" How did you do that?" Minako said confused

" Princess intuitions" Omote replied happily

" Wow your intuitions is awesome" Moriko said giving a thumbs up

" Now let's go home, Maybe we can catch Kasumi and Reina possibly making out!" Moriko grinned

" Uuuu~, You're right let's go* Run*" Minako said happily running to the crossroad, But there's a red light

" Stupid red light come on go Green!" Minako yelled angrily

" Wait, since when we follow rules except the one we made?" Minako said again

" Well….Never let's run there!" Moriko said agreeing

" Wait girls look before you crossed the street!" Omote said chasing them, Aw come on

" Omote you should do that too!" I scolded following her, Is that a truck? Holy Motherfucker It's atruck

**~ Moriko's POV~**

" What the hell?!" I said angrily

" * Gasp* Shine, Omote Are You Okay!" Minako said at them Wow the front of the trucks has a big dent now

" N-No D-DAH!" Shine said fainting

" Shine!" Minako said catching her

" T-This I-is why y-you should look w-where you're g-going!" Omote said fainting too

" Omote!" I said catching her

" Minako call the ambulance!" I ordered her

" What's their number?" Minako said putting her phone out

" I don't know I never called them!" I said panicking, Well I never went to a hospital since I was born

" I know who knows…..* Pip…pip* REINA CALL AN AMBULANCE SHINE AND OMOTE GOT INTO AN ACCIDENT!" Minako yelled an ear-piercing scream

' WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO THEM BITCHES!' Reina yelled so loud even I can hear her

' Reina calm down, calm down' Kasumi said in the phone, Woah that's rare

" DON'T FLIRT CALL AN AMBULANCE!" I yelled loudly

" We are not flirting! Here I'll fly them to my house, They hate doctors" Reina said appearing out of nowhere, Now I know how she do that magic since Kasumi's here too

**~ The Tsuki's Mansion~**

**~ Reina's POV~**

" Your sisters is in bandaged and you're reading a….* Looks to the book* book full of difficult weird word!" Minako said, are you trying to scolded her?

" Yes, this is what Mina does when Ura gets wounded…" I replied professionally

" She actually can read?" Kasumi said mockingly

" She's smarter than you think, at academic I'm smarter, but at magic she's smarter" I replied, Well I don't really like magic

" Never though I heard that" Moriko said simply, Well nobody ever, Ignore then flip a page Reina

" I found it!" I said happily

" A way to make bed heads an excuses to ditch school?" Minako said happily and surely

" A way to make junk foods get into the main menu at the school cafeteria?" Kasumi said excitedly

" A way to make Kasumi fest her love for you?!" Moriko said smirking, WHAT THE HELL DID SHE JUST SAID?!

" No, No, and HECK NO W-We're just friends right beside we're girls" I said simply

" R-Right" Kasumi said looking away slightly blushing too, What's that all about?

" I mean a way to heal Omote and Shine, because of _somebody's_ fault" I said glaring at Moriko and Minako they're lucky they didn't have any scratch

" W-Well we just get want to get home quickly, Hey where's Kaito and Katana?" Moriko said changing the subject

" Kitchen. Chocolate pudding. Both" I said simply

" Um….You're phone is ringing Reina" Kasumi said pointing at my phone

" It's from Mina" I said reading her text

_Reina,_

_Hey Reina what's up:3? I'm in the hospital-_-ll cause Hina got an accident o^o, and Ura who has some kind of sudden disease which I think is because of Omote, So did something happen there?_

_XXX_

_Mina_

" So Hina got into an accident too, and I think Ura' disease was because of Omote…" I said simply

" That's explains it NOT!" Minako said angrily, Why?

_Mina,_

_Yeah something did happened, Shine and Omote got an accident because protecting some rule breaker from getting hit by a truck( Moriko and Minako), Well it is the mirror world __so that's actually pretty logical__. Do you know a spell that can heal them I find one but not sure, I'm not into magic like you, '__Ես ուզում եմ__իմ ընտանիքը__բուժել__իրենց__վերք__անհետանալ__'_

_XXX_

_Reina_

" What kind of word is that?" Moriko said confused, Why are the three of them so close to my phone?!

" Armenian" I said simply…Well it's true

"Why?" Moriko asked again

" I have no idea…I'm not really into magic, Ugh speaking of which I think I need some air" I said holding my stomach

" What about this hard to read spell?" Minako said pointing at the book I just read

" LATER BYE!" I said running away

**~ Moriko's POV~**

" Why are you running to get some air?! And Fast Reina Waitt!" Kasumi yelled following her

"….She sooo like her" I said smirking

" I know, let's follow DISSONANT BRAT!" Minako yelled transforming

" Agreed RAGING BERSERK" I said transforming too

" Just in case let's brought our phone" Brat suggested, I replied nodding

**~ Kasumi's POV~**

" Reina why are you running?!" I asked running she's fast

" Stop following me! Are you a stalker?!" Reina yelled angrily

" N-No I-I'm…..I don't know!" I said panicking

" Then don't follow!" She yelled again, riding a skateboard

" Where did that skateboard come for?! * See a skateboard rental place* Oh" I said sweat dropping

" Kasumi why are you this determinate to follow me I told you I'm going out for some air" Reina said angrily

" What kind of person ran to get some air?!" I replied obviously, then she climbed a stairs to the 21 story roof then jumped to another building with 4 full rotation spin!

' What the hell 1440 degrees What kind of person is she, nobody ever do that until now!' I thought shocked and jealous at the same time, while climbing the building she jumped from

" Now don't follow me!" She said from the other building

" * Close eyes* Hope I don't fall* Ran to the edge* Oh no and why didn't I wear my belt!" I yelled angrily, Why did I let I go when I was playing the game…Oh yeah I thought it was annoying

" KASUMI! Ugh….* Sigh* Kasumi hold on!" Reina yelled jumping down too

" Not that I have a choice!" I yelled desperately

" Then don't be surprised what you might see next…" Reina said she's right bside me doesn't she know what panic is!

" I saw Omote almost killed me with an axe I think I can manage, Now Save Me!" I said angrily

" * Opens eyes slowly* Feuh, Thanks Reina…Woah The fuck is that!" I said pointing at her wings and her blue fire eye….Scary but Cool!

" * Throw Kasumi to the ground*" ( Reina)

" OW What the fuck was that for?!" I said angrily

" I thought you say you don't mind" Reina replied angrily

" Well I thought you were going to fly without your goddamned sandals or something!" I said…Well she's a vamp she's full of surprised

" Then don't look I hate this thing it always make people creep out" She said sadly

" Really, I think it's cool make you look like a devil even more" I said touching it

" * Glared*" I think that meant hands off

" Which you're not…I think, This could make Minako creep out even more than your creepy face from before" I said nervously

" Y-You're not creep out with this?" Reina said with surprised look

" Why would I this is so cool, Wish I could had one of this" I said well I'm not touching it anymore

" Then you'll have to be a vampire for the rest of your freaking life…" Reina said pissed off…What did I say?

" Cooler! I could kill people, and not transforming!" I said this is so cool

"…You're weird girl…" Reina said simply

" Thanks* Slip* Ow man, Why do we always fell into each other?" I said not looking at her, At least no one is here this is a really dark alley

" I don't know….Maybe it's because of this slippery floor, Now could you get off of me?" Reina said simply, she's slightly blushing too

" Oh right* Slip again* * Accidently kissed Reina*" Woah it's actually not bad…..WAIT KASUMI GET A GRIP YOU'RE A GIRL SHE'S A GIRL!

"….Holy Christ!" That voice...* Turn around* BERSERK!

" So sweet~~* Takes a picture and sent it to Mina, Which Minako had in her new phone unexpectedly*" BRAT!

"…..* Blush madly* THE FUCKK!" We both yelled angrily

" Sent to Mina for all to see~" Brat smirked

" Oh you fucking Bitch!" I said angrily

" Relax I'm kidding…" Fweh thank goodness

" And Reina nice wing it looks so badass" Berserk said looking at the wings giving a thumbs up

" Thanks…I guess…" Reina said unsure

" But still that kiss is sweet I'm telling everybody a…bout I…t… Hehehe" Brat said terrified, with Moriko

" Ha..Ha, Berserk-chan ~ Brat-chan~ You know what we're going to do to you if you do that right…?" Reina said smiling but creepily

" Um….A pinch in the ear?" Moriko said hopefully

" No, A thousands hours of torturing with my axe and Reina's sword, Do we make ourselves clear?" I said angrily

" Y-Yes Ma-Ma'am" They both answered scared

" Good…Cause if you didn't I'll add a spear and a whip, yours" Reina said creepily….…NO GET A GRIP KASUUMI YURI IS PROBITED!

" Y-Yes Ma-Ma'am" They both replied still terrified

"….Now if you're done you could let go of your arms now" Brat smirked

" What…Sorry!" We both said together

**~ The Tsuki Mansion~**

**~ Katana's POV~**

" Hey where did you go just now?" I said taking a bite out of the pudding

" Fresh air..?" The black haired _boy_ said nervously

" You ran to get an air?" Kaito said confused, eating a pudding too

" I told you it's not gonna work" Reina said simply

" Whatever Miss smarty pants!" He said angrily

" Don't care Miss…..Not good of…." Of a what….And he's a she?

"…What?" He..Or she said confused

" I've nothing bad to call you…But even if I do, It's full of curses" Reina replied nervously

" Thanks I feel so much better!" She said sarcastically

" What the hell happen when we're eating?" I said confused

" * Yawn* What's up peeps?" Shine said exiting the room, with a few bandages..Wonder what happened

" Hey Kaito, Katana" Omote said following Shine, She's full of bandages too

" Oh since when they're here?" Shine said pointing at us, She didn't we're here before she saw us, I fainted on her and he carried me..At least I hoped

" You're heal already? Man magic is greater than I thought…" The red headed girl said gladly

" Heal? What happened to us?" Omote asked confused

" * Glared at Minako and Moriko* Yeah" The boy girl said sarcastically

" What happened to them, tell us Moriko, Minako…" Reina said smiling but it's creepy…

" W-Well…Does it matter anymore they're okay!" The blonde girl said changing the subject

" Yeah, And I have a whip and spear I can spare…" Reina said simply and creepily, What she's gonna do with those?!

" Oh really let's take it out and torture them" The boy girl said happily

**~ Shine's POV~**

" Woah, why is Reina suddenly so…Well not her" I said a little scared

" Well actually…." Moriko whispered Really Kiss!

" HOLY MOTHERFUCKER It's that true?"I cursed happily

" Yep, I got a picture see" Minako said showing a picture of it

" Just don't tell the both of them cause we lied when we said we deleted it, I'll sent it to you" Minako said simply

" Thanks, I'm buying you a day of French pedicure" I offered happily, well a picture like this is rarest of all

" And I'm giving you Moriko a Master Platinum card…You really need does" Omote said with a hint of sarcasm

" I LOVE YOU PEOPLE" Minako said hugging me, She's quite a hyper…hugger?

" You already said that Minako, And beside French pedicure is so cheap and passé" Omote said simply

" Really, I only done that like 10 times this year" Minako said sadly

" Really, I've done it in the real France like 10 years ago… A gift from Omote" I said proudly

" Yeah Shine doesn't let me use much money back then so I got nothing to lose" Omote said happily

" 10 years….If you're 13 doesn't that make you 3 that time, How do you even have a card or money? Or have long enough nails" Kaito said confused

" D-Did I said 10 I meant 1…" I lied panicking

"….Okay you have a credit card in this age…Your parents sure had faith in you" Katana said while happily eating a pudding

" Oh we don't have parents, they died when me and my bro were born* Close mouth*" I said, Oh fuck!

" Bro? I though you're all girl triplets" Kaito said while sticking the spoon in his mouth, I think Omote will say it's 'Cute', Will me..UGH

" Yeah, you heard nothing" I said smiling ceppily

" But you j-" Katana said interrupted by Omote's yelling

" YOU HEARD NOTHING Reina has a spear and whip on the way here!" Omote yelled angrily, After she met Brute her anger issues has come back

" We heard nothing!" Kaito and Katana said scared

" We're back now where's the victim?!" Reina said happily…Creepy-_-lll

" Help!" Moriko and Minako scream while being dragged out of the room

" Sorry can't do that, or we'll die They're…. a Veteran and an experience killer" I said waving good luck, I think Katana look terrified of the killer part

" No, I have a French pedicure tomorrow, currency of Shine, No!" Minako yelled hopelessly holding the door so Reina can't torture her

" Well, we hope you survive, And Reina you have another text!" Omote yelled happily

" From Mina again…" Reina said sighing

_Reina,_

_Yeah I think that's the spell, BTW I hit Ura in the head and I think she forgot about Naga mostly, Did she has some concussion?"_

_XXX_

_Mina_

_Mina,_

_I guess you did hit her head to hard and she had some kind of concussion that cause amnesia_

_XXX_

_Reina_

" Now Kasumi let's head to the training room, I'll have somebody to clean the mess later" Reina said with sarcasm

" I can't wait for this, even as me I never torture, usually straight to killing and it felt pretty good" Kasumi said, See what I mean by experience killer

" No offense but I think your sister and her friend are terrifyingly creepy" Katana said hiding behind Kaito…'Aw cute~' 'Shut up Hine!'

" Everybody does…..Including her family, but this is one of the rarest time Reina's being….mean" I said simply

" Really….? What about the time she almost kill somebody cause she was being forced to?" Omote said stupidly

" You mean Moriko?" I said confused

" …..Yeah pretty much" Omote said nodding

" You almost did that to Kasumi, you even nickname her" I said angrily

" You're to talk you almost killed Minako" Omote replied angrily

" Enough killing words please, Or Katana will faint…And I'm not kidding" Kaito said simply, Wow he's right Katana looks pale

" Okay~" Omote said happily

" Hey blues what's up?!" Chimei I think said happily, Just we're bluette doesn't mean we can be nickname like that

" And BTW what happened to Kasumi and Glasses they look angry while dragging Minako and Moriko away with a spear and whip?" Natsu asked simply

" Yeah, I think this answers it" I said showing the 'picture' from before

" HOLY MOTHERFUCKER! SHE'S LES-" Sekase cursed out loud before was interrupted by some boy screaming

" Sekase don't cursed or you'll have more book to study on!" The boy screamed angrily

" Whatever Kid!" Sekase replied angrily

" Kid, that's Brock Sekase" The brunette said simply

" Yeah…Right, Oh video games!" Sekase said happily taking the PSP Reina and Kasumi played before

" You like video games…Since when? You usually read bikini magazine" The brunette said confused

" Yeah whatever, Hatsu" Sekase said not caring

" I'm Natsu!" 'Natsu' said angrily

" Yeah sure Matsu, I don't bother" Sekase said again while waving her hands telling to shut up

" * Walks to Chimei* She's being more of a bitch than before* Cry*" Natsu cried hugging to Chimei

" Um Na-chi don't cry, Here's your doll" Chimei said like she's talking to a 6 years old, giving her a sheep doll with dot

" Yay! Timmy let's watch Kasumi and glasses kill Moriko and Minako" 'Na-chi' said happily

"…I prefer the other one" Omote said simply

" Everybody. Does" Chimei said tiredly

" Really, she seems like Koyuki when she's 7 and I was forced to play kendo with her and her sister, and I told you it didn't end well" Sekase said with disgust

" Really, At 7 Natsu forced me to play video games about Zombie slaying with her little sister, Who is just 3 years old! Sakase…" Chimei said simply, Sakase you mean one of those friends that Hina brought just now

" Yep you figured me out, Chimei….Right?" Se-err Sakase said simply, Wow they look more alike to each other than me and Hina, some mistook me for Ura's

" Right, I figured since you didn't cursed when Breaker asked you about you're not acting all….Sexy~" Chimei said sarcastically

" You want me to act sexy?...~Okay, Sekasa!" Sakase said simply

" What, I was beauty sleeping, Do you want me to practice singing adolescence with Blown again or another sex song?" She said….Wow double personality with no magic is weird….

" That answer my question, And with a few clothes changes and you could be her twin" Chimei said simply

" She has a twin?" Sakase said curiously

" No, but a little sister that acts like her in the age of 9" Chimei replied tiredly

" Okay, so I have a ticket for my concert tomorrow and I think I have too much, Would you want them?" Sakase said showing some tickets, well Reina can travel us there

" Sure they're free" I said simply, Minako would like that

" Yeah enjoy the fifth song, I'm hitting Blown hard away" Sakase said happily grinning

" Who do you hit?" I asked simply

" Blown" Sakase replied, Man she's stupid

" Seriously who do you hit until he's blown away?" Omote asked hiding her anger I guess

" That's his name, Blown, My _pervert_ Boyfriend" Sakase said with disgust

" Wow that's weirder than Bruiser's name" Chimei said mockingly, I'm guessing that's her boyfriend

" I HEARD THAT!" A boy yelled angrily, I'm guessing that's Bruiser

" PUT A SOCK IN IT MORON!" Chimei replied yelling angrily back

" ….A few years older and a ponytail and you could be Koyuki's older sister" Sakase said simply

" I deserve that…" Chimei said simply


	8. The Concert

**Chap.8 Going To The Concert**

**~ Sakase's POV~**

" This game is boring Fight a little more harder!"I complained to Chimei

" Just because you put it in my hand doesn't mean I want to play…" Chimei said simply

" We-We're a-ali-alive…" Momoko look alike said gladly…Wow she looks more terrible than me when fighting Koyuki, with swords

" Oh hey mirrors" I said simply

" What, I can't hear you" Minako said loudly, She must be a little deaf because of that blood in her ears

" GO TO THE DOCTOR!" I yelled simply

" WHAT!" She yelled back…Seriously?!

"….* Put earphones on Minako* * Turn on the volume to max*" I do simply, the song is the creepiest I can find in such short time

" WAAAAAAAA! WHAT WAS THAT!" Minako yelled angrily

" Fear garden, you're scared more quicker than Koyuki" I said sarcastically

" That's song is awesome there's killing, blood, and hand pulling!" Chimei said happily well I think it's Chimei…Wait there's Vocaloid here?

" Mei…Calm down, or you could kill somebody" Natsu said simply..At least she turned back

" All I have is this sword" ' Mei' said innocently

"…Maybe you're like her, you two bring swords with you" I said simply reminding me that night…Urgh….

" Does she lose control on her sword?" Natsu said surely

" How do you know?" I said not caring

" Because Mei always lose control" Natsu replied simply

" Sekase let's study now" That Brock kid said…STUDY!

"….Say what?!" I said confused

" We're studying history today" He said again

"….Chimei…..?" I said scared

" Sekase has private lesson with him, since her parents insist her" Chimei said simply…She's grining!

'….KOYUKI, NATSUKO SAVE ME!' I yelled in my mind despaired

' OW…My ear!' Sekasa said angrily…..Oops

' Sorry But seriously help me!' I said angrily again

**~ Real World~**

**~ Sekase's POV~**

" Br-Blown What do you want?" That's a close one

" Y-You're not upset?" Blown said shocked

" Why would I be?" I said confused

" He just peek at you when you're changing" Koyuki said simply

" Should I be mad or offended?" I said confused

" Both" Natsuko said simply

"…Nah I don't care" I said lazily

' Sekase could you let me out?' Yuka said happily

' NO' I replied angrily….Uh Oh

' * Hik….hik* you won't?' Oh she's good

' OKAY FINE DON'T CRY, DON'T CRY!' I yelled annoyed

' Okay I'll use supersonic so close your ear' She replied happily…I WAS TRICKED AGAIN!

" Hi, now get out" Yuka said simply

' Wow you're good actor' I said shocked

" Now that's Sakase, Did Sekase came out a few minutes ago" Blown said happily

"…..Yes…NOW OU-KYAAA!" Yuka squealed, Oh he is a pervert alright…I like it~

" K-Kyaa? Since when you squeal like embarrassment usually it's full of anger…" Koyuki said confused

"…..* Hik…hik*YOU BASTARD! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" At least I get the warning or my ears would mentally go deaf!

" Woah! That was one large scream, You even broke the apartment wall" Blown said closing his ear Oh no

" You're calling me a freak Jerk!" Yuka yelled angrily, Here we go

" No….Then again yes" Blown said happily, he really want to die

" Oh, I see….YOU'RE SHIT IN 10 SECONDS PAL!" Yuka yelled angrily, See

" Where did your gun go?!" Blown asked simply…Wow he's good at dodging

" Does it matter! You're going to die!" Yuka replied angrily

" Hi guys good morn- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!"…..Whoever that brown haired boy that look like Bruiser said surprised

" You know you're going to pay for this" The other boy that look like Breaker said simply

" I'VE 150 MASTER PLATINUM CARDS THAT HAVE AT LEAST 15.000.000 YEN IN IT JUST TAKE ONE OF IT!" Yuka replied yelling…Well that's true

" Since when you have that?" Natsuko said confused

" Hmm, everytime I made a fucking A+ on test…That's almost everytime Brock teach me" Yuka you're an idiot for someone who is so smart

" Who is Brock?!" Blown said angrily…Wow jealous~~

" None of your bees wax….Sweet thing" Did Yuka just flirt…..I'm so proud of her…And I'm actually tearing up…

" Wow…Hi Sekasa, here's your gun" Koyuki said simply

" Cool, I never touched one" PSSIUU Okay this has gone too far

" You touched it every time I touch your butt" Blown grinned…He's a sticking fucking pervert

" Sure, pal…..Now you better start running" I said simply

" Why?" He asked confused

" Cause YOU ARE DEAD IN GODDAMNED SECONDS YOU BETTER PUT YOUR SWORD OUT!" I yelled angrily, following him out of the window

" The school's the other way~!" Koyuki said happily

**~ Koyuki's POV~**

" HOLY CHRIST!" I said shocked

" What's wrong Koyuki are you hurt!" Blaze said worriedly

" No, I just take a peek at her wallet and she DOES had 150 master platinum cards!" I said even shocked

" HOLY FIRE YOU'RE RIGHT!" Blaze said shocked to…Holy fire?

"…Let's take one she won't realize, she's richer family than all of you" Blight said simply

" I do want a new NintendoDS3 for playing Project Diva F" Natsuko said daydreaming

" There is a sword that I want" Blaze too…Seriously?!

" I don't know, I don't really want to steal, that's what villains do" I said innocently

" You're right…..I have 50 credit cards anyway" Natsuko said shrugging

" Can you gave me that for my birthday and White Day?" Blight asked simply

" Depends, you have to beat me at IQ game" Natsuko said challenging

" Is that a challenge?" Blight said, it's only a game!

" DAH!" Natsuko replied happily

**~ Natsuko's POV~**

" So, what game are we playing?" Blight asked to me

" No idea" I replied….Well we played almost every game sold in Japan we won 656 time each and I like it when I won the bet….But it's embarrassing when I lose it

" What about this game?" Someone said showing us 2 PSPs

"Naru-Nee? Hiro-Nii? What are you doing here?" I said scared at them

" Visiting Tokyo for business?" Naru-Nee said obviously

" Do you want to play or not?" Hiro-Nii said….Is he forcing us? Suspicious…

" But it's rated M" Blight said, I think he's suspicious too

" We're more of T or below person, even our names had T in them…" I said simply…Well we're the only one with T except for Blaze so called brother…

" Blaze's brother in law and my bro also had T in his name" Hiro-Nii said simply

" But he plays…M stuff with Haruka anyway" Naru-Nee said

"….Ewww" We four said in disgust

" How could she be cute little polite Koyuki's older sister?!" Naru-Nee said like she want to puke

" If you have seen Kiyaki, you'll know" I said simply….Eww

" Well Haruka is the one who teaches her about sex….and raping…At the age of 5" Hiro-Nii said in disgust….How many years are they friends?!

" What about Kitaru-Nii?" I asked curiously

" Teaches Blaze about running away from sex and raping…Considering he run from it his entire life…Except for a few time" Hiro-Nii said in disgust

" …Ewww" We four said in disgust again

" What did you say our sister and brother in law are?" Koyuki said simply

"…..A really friendly relationship" I said simply

" Oh, okay we're leaving to school" Koyuki said happily

" And probably not trying to stop them" Blaze continued smiling

" Use Sakase's money to pay for this" Koyuki said from the far

" I don't even wanna ask" Naru-Nee said lazily

" Rated M fighting game~~" She continued happily

" An expert strategist level~~" Hiro-Nii said happily…Well that does sound interesting

" Well we do like strategy, being the leader is kinda tuff" I said happily

" I know….Especially when your brothers are…..Kids" Blight said…Well the RRB's are such kids

" You're a kid…..You're even younger than them " I said simply

" Yeah but they act younger than Blaze…And he's girl- OWWW" Blight said…Where did that fire come from?!

" Where's Koyuki when you need her* Summon fan* TYPHOON Minimum!"

" Thanks Natsuko I thought I was going to die!...Which is no better the second time when I fought you" Blight said relived, Well that's true

" That's for calling me girly!"Blaze yelled angrily from the far

" Where did he got a fire from!" Blight said angrily

" Well, he is Blaze..I thought he had spoon, maybe it shoots fire…" I said simply

" And while you're talking I'm beating you" I said again happily

" Hey that doesn't count!" Blight said angrily

" Sure it does…Fine I'll restart" I said…He's hopeless

" Um the lift is the other way" Naru-Nee said simply…Well I can't see my eyes are glued to the screen

" Oh…OWW! MY HEAD! I yelled angrily..I just hit a wall!

" I meant this way" Naru-Nee said again

" Oh..OWW!" Blight said hitting his head

" Press the button first" Hiro said hand slapping his head

**~ Mirror World~**

**~ Sakase's POV~**

" Finally I read all of it" I said stretching

" Yeah 1 of 20" That Brock said simply

"….It was the best that I could ever do I already study this thing…When I'm 5 years old" I complained as loud as the Heaven

" This is for 2nd grade High School how do you learnt it when you're 5?" He said curiously

" I have a very nerdy friend" I said simply

" Who?" He asked….Oh he's as annoying as Blown

'…..Who's smart in this dimension, Who's smart in this dimension' I thought panicking

"…I have no idea" I said confused

" Read the second book and you'll get 10.000 yen" He's bribing me…..

"…What the heck I need a new gun anyway" I said cheerfully

**~ 19 Books Later~**

" GOD THAT'S A LOT OF BOOKS!" I said I'm so tired my voice is a little hoarse

" And that's just History, Now English" Brock said putting a lot of book in front of me

" I already sang Ai Dee Dee Luka's part, I'll be fine" I said simply…Well there's a lot of English and I know what it mean

" Now if you excuse me I'm taking a break" I said putting my feet up the table

" What are you listening to?" He asked….Are you sure that's not Blow

" Shut up I'm listening for my dang…Never mind" I almost say concert that was close

" Why is this song sound so destructive?" He said putting his ear near to mine….You already had Blown Sakase!...Well he's a pervert but I still like him….I think, Well technically he's Blown's mirror so he's him…NOW I CHOOSE TO BE SMART!

" * Blush* B-Because it is, I rather listen this than Romeo And Cinderella" I said…That song has PEEEEEP in it

" So basically T stuff!" I said putting it simple

" I forbid you to here that stuff remember!" He said angrily

" No….' BAM!' More books!" I complained angrily and shocked

" Sakase are you here?" Koyuki said from the portal

" AH SEKASE TRADE!" I yelled desperately

" Okay….?" She said confused

**~ Sekase's POV~**

" Sekase what was that?" Brock said confused

" My mirror counterpart" I said simply

" Sure…Yuka are you sick?" Brock said holding my head and his

" No you are Bitch, Sorry some boy from another dimension pissed me off" I said…I wanna kill him

" Why?" He said confused

" He's flirting with me…I'M SUPPOSED TO FLIRT WITH GUYS" I yelled angrily

" * Cough*" ( Brock)

" I meant not anymore sweety" I said inoccently

" Now since your mirror counterpart done history, I need to repeat it" Why does he Hd to be smart and not dumb like that Blown kid!

" Aw man…I think I need to go prepared for the concert BYE SWEETY!" I said panicking

"…..Um sure?" He said confused

**~ Moriko's POV~**

" I managed to get away!" I said gladly

" Hey Sakase, are you surviving the study?" Chimei grinned…What study?

" I'm Sekase…Wow what happened to you two" She said surprised

" 3 words Reina and Kasumi" Minako said tiredly

" Yeah that whipping part is the greatest" Natsu said happily

" I Can't Believe You Just Sitting There With Your Fucking Doll And Didn't Do Anything!" I said angrily

" Hi girls….Moriko, Minako" Reina said glaring at me and Minako

" Reina, Kasumi" I said glaring at them

" Here's 10.000 yen for your trouble" Reina said giving me a card

" On second thought I can survived" I said happily

" They're so bribable" Chimei said happily

" You said it….OW Why is….what is this?" Sekase said confused

" Sakase's MP3 Player it's written in the back…" Chimei said lazily

" Why is Sakase's MP3 Player in the sofa?!" Sekase said continuing her previous line

" She must have left it when Brock take her to this mansion's library" Kiyaki said simply

" Hmm, I can steal it she is rich right?" Sekase said happily

" Dunno ask her tonight" Natsu said simply

"…..What….Sorry I was listening to this catchy song" Sekase said….She's listening after she was angry

" What is it?" Minako said happily

" Senbonzakura….This thing is MP4 Player too?! Cool she is rich like us!" Sekase said happily…There's a MP4 Player?

" You really should return that" I said simply

"…Hahahahaha That's stupid why would anybody do that?!" We all said laughing, Except for Omote who is confused

" Cause she could kill you…" Omote said simply

" Nah, I could just yelled" Sekase said simply…Her supersonic scream is loud

**~ Night~**

**~ Shine's POV~**

" I'M AWAKE AM I LATE FOR THE CONCERT!" Omote yelled panicking

" No….But you should really change" I said she's still wearing Pj

" DONE!" She yelled again

" Wow she beat your record" Reina said mockingly

" Well she hasn't even do make up yet" I said again

" DONE…AGAIN!" Omote said simply…Wow she's quick and perfect at it

" Well how about that, Good one Reina" Kasumi said high fiving her

"…What?" Reina said confused

" You want me to bring out the axe again?!" Kasumi threatened

" And probably blood sucking" Reina threatened angrily

"…COOL You can do that!" Chimei said happily

" You really want me to suck your blood to dead?" Reina said confused

" On second though it's actually not that cool…" Chimei said again

" Now let's go before I got bored" Natsu said yawning

" I wanna eat an ice cream…" Omote said happily

" What I can't say what's in my mind?! Geez tuff crowd…!" She said angrily

**~ Real World~**

" Wow why are we sooo in the front?" Omote said sitting down..Wow it's crowded in here…How much for a ticket?

" Hmm, better close your ears" I said simply

" What song….Oh there's Senbonzakura by hexagon with skull" Yuka said stupidly…Is that Yuka girl out because Sekase's too lazy to hear this?

" I think that's Sekasa" Chimei said simply

" How do you know that!" Yuka said surprised

" Because it's written 'Sekasa Sayukan' in the back!" Chimei said angrily

" Oh yeah" Yuka said innocently

" O the music starting…Sounds like a sad song I'm closing my ears" I said simply

_Tejnou mura no semai no chiisana heya __soko ni wa dare mo otozureta koto wa nai_

" It's Koyuki….Her voice is….Wow, It's like the real Rin is here with darker, longer hair, younger, and other stuff than her" Omote said simply…I can still hear her so what's the point of closing my ears

" You're right she beat Mei" Chimei said simply

' HEY! I can sing that too Jerk!' Mei said mentally angry

_Aru hi no koto desu furuboketa kagami ni __  
__totsuzen utsutta shounen no sugata_

" Wow what an amazing duet….Wow he looks almost exactly like Bruiser" Chimei grinned…Well at least he's can't hear her, he seems like a pretty cool guy though…

" Ugh wake me up when it's done" Kasumi said angrily

" I don't think that's possible the speaker is 10 seat away from us" Reina said simply…Why is she sitting next to Kasumi if she don't want to be pic again?

" ZZzZzz.." ( Kasumi)

" Wow she's good" Reina said shocked

_"Mou, ikanakucha..."__ "Ikanaide"  
__"Mahou ga, __tokete shimau"__  
__"O-wakare iwanakucha"__ "Iwanaide" __"Onegai dakara, nakanaide"__ "Ikanaide"  
__Kagami no mukou wa "Subete gyaku no sekai"  
keshite majiwaranai sakasa awase no "sadame"  
"kimi ga kureta mono, boku wa kaesu dake"  
kimi no egao mo namida mo boku wa zutto wasurenai yo  
dakara kimi mo boku no koto douka zutto  
wasurenaide_

"…Na- Chi are you crying?" Chimei said confused

" No!…..I think that's Yuka" Natsu said pointing next to her

" ….Uh Oh Yuka don't cry, hold it in, hold it in!" Chimei said panicking

" O-Okay….* Sniff..*" Yuka said holding her tears

" Aw you're so cute, here have an ice cream" Omote said happily

" HURRAY!" Yuka cheered happily

_furuboketa kono kagami o itsumo migaite matte'ru __  
__donna ni toki ga tatte mo zutto kimi o tada__  
__matte'ru…._

" Wait there's a Daughter Of Evil in this thing…Aw shit I could change to Hine again…Wake me up before the song so I can go to the sound proof toilet" I said in disgust

" Sure" Reina said lazily

**~ The 6****th**** song The Disappearance Of Hatsune Miku~**

" Wow that girl can sing supersonic speed" Natsu said shocked

" I think it's 240 BPM" Breaker…I think said simply

" I like the previous song with the punching!" Bruiser said happily…I still don't bother to remember their names

" He's right we did enjoyed it" Chimei said happily…I understand why they're dating

" Shine, Wake up the next song is Daughter Of Evil" Reina said simply

" Oh right, I'm going to the..You know" I said standing up

" No where?" Omote said confused

" Toilet!" I yelled angrily…What this place is loud no one can hear me…

" Okay~~" Omote said happily…Hold your punching Shine!

"…..HINA!" Reina yelled shocked that Kasumi wake up

" WHAT HAPPEN Where?" Kasumi said surprised

" On stage…Wearing her old Princess outfit" Reina said weirdly

" I thought she has trauma on those, and isn't the one who are supposed to sing this Koyuki and Blaze"  
  
_Aku no hana karen ni saku  
Azayakana irodori de  
Mawari no awarena zassou wa  
Aa youbun to nari kuchite iku_

**~ Minako's POV~**

" Wow…..She sing it with p-perfect p-p-pitch" Brock said shocked

" Wonder who sing the servant of Evil" I said lazily

" Omote, Reina are you crying?" Moriko asked shocked

" N-No…..Okay I am Morikoooo~~~" Omote sobbed hugging

" O-Okay Omote don't cry…..It's just a song" Moriko said confused….Well dah

"….You don't need to lay on me don't you?" Kasumi said worriedly

" No need…..Okay maybe a little" Reina said with tear in her eye

"…..Fine…..Go on" Kasumi said sighing

" Huaahhh~~" Reina's crying….Too cute~~

_"Ara, oyatsu no jikan dawa!"_ Did she just giggle towards Reina and Kasumi?

" I think Hina giggled at you two" I said giggling

" Oh that bitch!" Kasumi cursed angrily

_Aku no hana karen ni chiru  
Azayakana irodori de  
Nochi no hitobito wa kou kataru  
Aa kanojo wa masani aku no musume_

" Well it's done but Shine's not" I said mockingly

" I'm right here…." Shine said angrily

_Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai  
Unmei wakatsu aware na futago  
Kimi no mamoru sono tame naraba  
Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

" K-Ka-Katana…" Shine said with shocked face

" Well that answered my question….He's the Len but he looks like Kaito" I said confused

" Then I think that's Nagisa, Hina's friend that look like her servant…..She's not kidding" Reina said scratching her eyes

" Oh He looks dateable" I said with flirtatious look…And I think Hina glared at me…

_"Hora boku no fuku kasite ageru"  
"Kore wo kite sugu onige-nasai"  
"Daijyoubu bokura wa futago dayo"  
"Kitto dare nimo wakara naisa"_

**~ Moriko's POV~**

" She should be the Daughter Of Evil this song fit her past" Omote said simply

" Yet she's Daughter Of Blue" Omote said again after a long pause

" Shine?! Why are you sobbing"Minako asked with shocked face

" I'M NOT!" Shine yelled angrily…Well she's not yelling hard enough BRUK WOAH SHE FAINTED!

" Shine?! Are you okay? Ugh…Lightheaded someone catch me…." Omote said before she fell to me…OW!

"…..I'm not falling any second Kasumi" Reina said shaking her head

" Oh thank goodness my mind is all swirl because of -UGH" Kasumi said gladly, the Reina fell on her stomach

" I'm okay! I'm okay" Reina said immediately waking up

" Let's go check the backstage!" Yuka said happily

" Well this does have a backstage pass" Chimei said lazily


	9. Weird Day

"**-" means talking to each other in mind like Reina to Rei, and same goes for the opposite and no one could hear it except if they can see them**

**Chap.9 The Weird Dream**

**~ Backstage~**

**~ Moriko's POV~**

" Well….They're good at making excuses…" Some blue hair kid said smiling goofily

" Let's follow those triplets, I don't know why but I have a bad feeling" That must be Nagisa….Doesn't he remember to change first…

" Okay~" Another blue hair kid replied simply…Must be triplets like the mirror one

KYAAAAAA

" What was that?!" The blue hair kid….Shota I guess said surprised

" Oh well…Where's those girls?" I said looking around

" Oh…I must be hallucinating more than I thought" Natsu's mirror said holding an ice pack on her head

" No I think they're real" Is that supposed to be Breaker's mirror

"….Maybe I had a headache" He said holding his head

" Oh…Sekasa you're almost up!" Natsu's mirror said after inspecting Sekase

" I'm Sekase!" Sekase said angrily

" They're still fighting! Then I bet Koyuki and Blaze are still spying" Natsu's mirror said angrily

"…..I wanna see that Kiyaki let's go!" Bruiser said excitedly pulling Kiyaki while running

" OW! HEY STOP PULLING ME I CAN RUN ON MY OWN!" Kiyaki yelled angrily

"…They are mirrors usually Koyuki pulled Blaze" Natsu's mirror said simply

" Who's going to play Sekasa for the song" She said again

" Who's the first president of the United States?" Brock asking question to Sekase…That's easy!

" Is it Abraham Lincoln?" Sekase answered confused…..NO IT'S GEORGE WASHINGTON!

" No George Washington!" See!

" Breaker stop asking me question Why is a fruit, name of a capital!" Natsu said angrily holding her head

" It's says Lima, not Lime!" Breaker replied…And in Indonesia it's a number five, Man I'm smart then Momoko must b a little dumb….

" Rats!" Natsu yelled scared

" Don't say that I hate rats!" Breaker said angrily

" NO ACTUAL RATS!" Natsu yelled terrified

"…..* Smirk* Found them~~ BLIGHT TIED THEM UP!" Natsu's mirror said happily…For someone with headache she's really hyper

" What?! NO WA.." " Sorry but she's my girlfriend and she can beat me up" ' Blight' said simply while tying them up

" Hmp…Reina take a pic I left my phone in the other dimension" Kasumi said holding her laughter

" Let's post this as revenge!" Kasumi said again

" Agree!" Reina smirked….Creepy

" I found the perfect Shoujo and Shounen" Natsu's mirror said dizzily

" What….NO WAY!" They both said angrily before get tied up too

" Apparently we are" Reina said with a frown

" And you already have a doll that look like you and the dress too" ' Blight' said simply….He has no expression like that Kitae person

" Kasumi has one too" I smirked after looking at her Iphone I took to know her secrets, I just realize there's a doll hanging to it

" WHEN DID YOU GET MY PHONE!" Kasumi yelled angrily Boy I love being evil

" The question is where did you get this doll" I smirked looking at Reina, who turned around blushing….Definitely her!

"…If I do this stupid thing would you not ask me?" Kasumi said holding gags

" Yeah fine" I said rolling my eyes

" Fine…" Kasumi said with annoyance in her voice

" You're going soft Kasumi…..Better watch it or you'll be beat someday _Brute_" I said not as Moriko but as Berserk

"…"

**~ Kasumi's POV~**

* Sigh* '…For once I agree with Moriko…' I thought holding my gags again

" Kasumi you're okay?" Reina asked changing to a kimono….Luckily I mine is boys clothes

" Yeah why?" I asked confused

" You're wearing your jacket backward" She replied simply…Oh she's right

" Oh…..Well that's embarrassing" I said taking the jacket off

"…..You're thinking what Moriko just said?" Reina said sitting right next to me

" Yeah….A little" I said looking down….Man why does everybody keep telling me I'm lesbian with her!

" I'm sorry" Why is she apologizing…?

" Why are you sorry?" I asked confused

" Maybe because of the…_Accident_ that keep happening with me weakened you a little" She replied with guilt…..Ugh what is this feeling I'm feeling in my stomach

" It's not your fault…It's the fucking accidents fault! And I mean Berserk and Brat!" I said angrily clenching my fist hard!

" Well…..REI SHUT UP I'M NOT GONNA DO THAT!" Reina yelled angrily…OW!

" ….WHY THE FUCK DID YOU JUST YELLED!" I yelled angrily

" Cause Rei just have the most stupidest plan in the history of stupidest plan!" She is the smart one

" What kind of stupid plan?" I asked just curious

" To bit you" She replied looking down

" FUCK THAT IS THE MOST STUPIDEST PLAN IN THE HISTORY OF STUPIDEST PLAN!" I yelled angrily repeating what Reina said

" Actually the plan wasn't to suck that much…If you know your mirror she's been bitten" She said professionally

" You mean Kaoru?" I said simply…It is Kaoru right?

"….Yes….I think I just saw a glimpse of her….She looks like you" Reina said simply

" Is that a compliment?" I asked raising my eyebrow

" Ye…Nope" She said…She can't lie can she

"…..Would that make me strong or something?" I said getting interested in that stupid plan

" Why don't you ask Ura" She said simply

"….Close enough….Will it hurt" I asked…I'm sometime afraid of needles….Don't tell anyone or your dead more than the chicken on Thanksgiving

" Well ye-Wait, wait you WHAT!" She said shocked

" YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND!" She yelled in my ear At least I'm used to it since Minako squealed if there's a sale, and mostly because there's a lot of screaming in this story

" And I'm now deaf!" I said sarcastically

" No I Do Not Want To Taste Her Blood!" She said angrily blushing

" You just say that out loud!" I said loudly because I'm a little deaf…Well no one's perfect

"…..Fine you're too determinate" She sighed going to my neck….Wait not there!

" Not in the neck I have a scar there" I said stopping her hand

" That's why you covered it?" Reina said hiding her blushes

" Yeah pretty much…" I replied simply

"….* Blush* Okay I don't want to suck your blood!" She said standing up

" What are you chicken" I insulted her too bit me….Did I actually just said that

"…..I can beat Shine and you can't, what make you think I'm chicken" She said fixing her glasses….Man she's good!

" You can beat her, but you can't suck blood" I said encouraging her again

" FINE!* Bite*" She yelled angrily biting my hands hard…WORST THAN A NEEDLE, WORST THAN A NEEDLE!

" OWWW! WHY DID YOU BIT ME THAT HARD!" I yelled angrily in pain, rubbing my hand

" You made me mad!" Reina said simply

" Hurts!" I said angrily

" No I'm talking about Rei" She said pointing up…Hmm there's something blurry there

-" You are so chicken" It says…IS THAT A GHOST! Well I'm not afraid of ghost I know that's Rei….

BRUK" Hmm…..* Open the door*" Reina said opening the door then Moriko and Minako fell over

" WAAH…Hehehe" They laughed nervously

" Reina can I try the fucking power now?" I asked just being impolite while being polite

" Go for it like I care though" Reina said jumping over ' The girls'

" I like the new magic power Sayonara" I said cool my arms covered in ice auras and it's not cold, then I throw it at them…Wow they sure flew I hope they died with bleeding or freezing

**~ Few Minutes Later~**

" WHERE WERE YOU!" Natsu's mirror yelled angrily Ow

" Sorry We have something to handle" I said while flapping my hands cause the fires' still there

" Cool trick…..I'm going out first" Sekase said giving a thumbs up…Hmm these outfits sure have long sleeves

" Sure" Me and Reina said at the same time

" Man this eye patch is annoying!" Reina said rubbing her eye patch

" Here let me help ya" I said opening her eye patch to fix it…..Wow her eyes is a beautiful shade of cerulean blue than Minako's

"… Oh….* Lean in*" We both said why is she leaning and I can't move?!

" Hey guys we're back from being throw away to the mall….We would have got here faster but I want to look around" Minako said with new clothes as Me and Reina push away from each other Damn It I must be reds now

" You idiot you just ruin it!" Moriko said hitting Minako's head….These two must be annoying from their genes!...Wait what are genes again

" Oh….You can continue what you were doing.." Minako said nervously while walking away

"….* Look to each other* HOW CAN WE!" We both yelled in embarrassment…Wait I actually considered it…Man Reina is giving me her smart particles…Where do I get this biology speaking!

" Hey isn't my outfit cute~~" Omote said happily as I groaned..That outfit has skirts

" Why is it the kimono in this song so COMPLICATED!" Natsu's boyfriend said pulling that outfit…

" Well at least yours not hard to move in.." Natsu said angrily…Wow tha is uncomfortable

" Now you know what I feel…You can go now…." Natsu's mirror said pointing at the stage

**~ Natsuko's POV~**

**Sekase** _Reina Kasumi_ Omote **Natsu Brock**

_**Sekase Reina Kasumi **__**All**_

**Daitan futeki ni haikara kakumei  
rai rai rakuraku hansen kokka  
hinomaru jirushi no nirinsha koroga shi  
aku ryou taisan ICBM**

' Wow not bad for someone who only sees it once in Sakase's MP4 player' I thought simply

_Kasumi: * Sigh* kanjousen wo hashiri nuke te  
touhonseisou nannosono  
Reina: shounen shoujo sengoku musou  
ukiyo no manima ni_

' Aw they're both so cute~~ And Kasumi actually remembers the song and steps and sounded like Len for real' Like when I first hear Blight sang

_**senbonzakura yoru ni magi re  
kimi no koe mo todo kanaiyo  
koko ha utage hagane no ori  
sono dan tou dai de mioro shite**_

_Kasumi: san sen sekai tokoyo no yami  
nage ku uta mo kikoenaiyo  
Reina: seiran no sora haruka kanata  
sono kousenjuu de uchi nui te_

**Brock: hyakusenrenma no mitame wa shoukou  
Natsu: ittarikitarino oiran douchuu**  
_Reina: aitsu mo koitsu mo minna de atsumare  
Kasumi: seija no koushin_  
_**wantsu tsu san shitsu**_

' _Wow my mirror is quite good too and so is Blown's….He kinda looks like Blow'_

**zenjoumon wo kuguri nuke te  
anraku joudo yakubarai**  
kitto saigo ha daidan en  
hakushu no aima ni

**senbonzakura yoru ni magi re  
kimi no koe mo todo kanaiyo  
koko ha utage hagane no ori  
sono dantou dai de mioro shite**

_san zen sekai tokoyonoyami  
nage ku uta mo ki koenaiyo_  
**kibou no oka haruka kanata  
sono senkou dan wo** uchiage ro

**kanjousen wo hashiri nuke te  
touhonseisou nannosono  
shounenshoujo sengoku musou  
ukiyo no manima ni**

_**senbonzakura yoru ni magi re  
kimi no koe mo todo kanaiyo  
koko ha utage hagane no ori  
sono dan tou dai wo tobiori te**_

_**Senbonzakura yoru ni magire  
kimi ga utai boku wa odoru **__**  
**__**koko wa utage hagane no ori  
saa kousenjuu o uchimakure**_

**~ With Blown and Sakase~**

**~ Chimei's POV~**

" Sakase you already hit me hard! What else do you want?!" I heard screaming while being dragged by Bruiser

" Wait Bruiser I think it's this way…" I said stopping him to turn in the left hall wow he flew for a while

" AN APOLOGY!" I think that's Sakase since her voice is like Rin's Append Power

" Definitely this way cause I see Koyuki with some dude there plus that's Sakase's voice" I said simply

" FOR WHAT!" I see….Brock? Must be his mirror

" FOR ALL THE TIME YOU TOUCH MY BUTT OR ANY OTHER PLACE, SPY ON ME WHEN I WAS CHANGING, AND KISSING ME ALL OF THE SUDDEN!"…..They're relationship is the same as Sekase's just the opposite

" Wow harsh…" Koyuki said simply

" Cool a fight!" Bruiser said quietly

"…Who are you and why do you look like Blaze and Blake?" Koyuki asked looking normally

"…..Who are you and why do you look like Mei?" Bruiser asked the same thing….

' AW COME ON SERIOUSLY?!' I thought as I hit the ground

"…..Point taken, you must be Chimei's boyfriend…BTW why is she on the ground" Koyuki said expanding her hands to shake his hand….Ugh too sweet!

" Because this idiot dragged me here and he's an idiot!" I said angrily with no guilt!

" I know how you feel…..Whoever you are even if you do look like Kiyaki" He's adorable…Ugh I'm getting grossed out!

" I'm Chimei Tekinaza" I said lazily expanding my hands to shake

" I'm Blaze…..Wait Tekinaza? You must be friend with that Sekase that destroy the apartment wall…" He said in the middle of shaking…She did that…..LUCKY!

"…..Yes…I think" I smirked….But I'm still unsure

" I'm Bruiser by the way" Bruiser said happily….Why do I like him again…

"…..Wow that's less weird than Blown's name…That's how you said it right?" Koyuki said confused

" I think…..But I'm getting that a lot today..Who is this Blown?!" Bruiser said confused

" Him" Blaze pointed at the boy that Sakase's yelling at

" WHY WOULD I SAY SORRY! That's what I was born with!" ' Blown' yelled making excuses

"….You were born from my DNA Stuck in a catapult" Sakase groaned annoyed

" And I was born with Sekasa's attitude…So it's basically your fault!" Blown said blaming Sakase…He was made?

" MY FAULT?!" Sakase yelled angrily

" Yeah you're the one who read that sex magazine when you were 5!" That's younger than me

" I THOUGHT IT WAS A GUN BOOK!" Sakase yelled, I'm getting frustrated!

" Well how did that go for you!" Blown said angrily

"…..It wasn't great…..After that it's all blurry…" Sakase said….Looks like Someone if they're having that trauma problem

" Um…Sakase" Blown said poking her a little

" The horror~ I Hate You Haruka- Nee!" Sakase yelled to the sky…Who's Haruka?

" Are you crying?" Blown asked surprised…She is?

" I'm taking a pic~" Koyuki said happily

" Hmm….* Gasp*" Sakase just gasped…What's up th- WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!

" What's wrong?" Blown asked confused…BEHIND YOU FUCK TURN AROUND!

" GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU MORON!" Sakase yelled angrily pushing Blown away so she got hit by that weird light

" What is that thing!...Why is there 2 of it and 1 of them is heading to me?!" Koyuki said worriedly

" KYAAA!" Koyuki yelled when she's hit by that thingy

" OUCH, Fuck that really hurts!" Sakase cursed angrily

" Wow it make a scar…It's written ' Envy' on it" Blown said touching it and I think Sakase moaned a little….You know moan of enjoyment

"…Koyuki why are there 2 of you and 2 Blaze…s?" Sakase asked confused raising an eyebrow

" I'm okay Thank you very much ENVY!" Koyuki yelled angrily

"….Yours written Wrath here" I said after checking her hand

" How dare thee…..Why am I speaking French?" Koyuki said confused

" No idea" I said simply

" Okay which one of you shoot a dark ball at me and make a scar with it!" Natsu?….wait her hair is on the left so it's Natsu's mirror

"….Gluttony, Boy did they got you!" Sakase insulted while laughing

" Momoko is gluttony I am not!" Natsu's mirror said angrily

" Sure Conchita" Koyuki said simply...It's not the song

" It's not the song!" Natsu's mirror yelled angily

" Yeah Banica Conchita" Sakase said laughing

" Whatever Kayo Sudou!" Natsu's mirror replied rudely…

" Would both of you Shut up!" Koyuki yelled angrily….She can raise her voice?

" Yeah okay Bamngica Kochita and Kikyo Sodou whatever I don't bother but Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder is up next!" Breaker's mirror I think said simply..

" First of all, it's BANICA CONCHITA and KAYO SUDOU!, Second Let's go you five morons!" Koyuki yelled angrily

" Morons?" Sakase said looking angry while folding her hands and raising an eyebrow

" Whatever! Let's just go!" Koyuki said angrily pulling all 5 of them

" So much for spying…" Bruiser said in disappointed

" Though that black light worries me for some reason, Why did it able to make scars it doesn't even have claws" I said analyzing that thing…Well I'm a leader I have to be smart and strong in brains and brawns

"…..Huh?" Bruiser said confused

"….How do you even get to middle school's conversation?!" I said sarcastically

" I mean Huh what did you say cause I'm still in shock a little about that black light" Bruiser said simply

" * Sigh* And that's why I date you!" I sighed, standing up

" Really?" His eyes light up….

" No, sarcasm…Would you stand?!" I replied sarcastically, pulling his hand

" Sure" He relied happily…

" * Blush* Now I know why" I smirked…Well I never gently smiled even as a baby, But the reason is he has a double personality of cute and smart~~

" Why what?" He said confused

" The reason I like you" I said simply kissing his cheek

**~ Few minutes later~**

**~ Kasumi's POV~**

" Hey Punks I see you're hanging with the Puffs…" Kiyaki said annoyed..Why is she pulling her boyfriend on the floor..Why is he red?

" Yep…I'm just asking Moriko for more advice" Pink Puffs said smiling…Ugh

" I'm just giving her the advice" Moriko said shrugging….Why is she helping her?

" We're just talking about clothes" Minako said simply

" We're talking about skateboarding" Kaoru said simply

" And it's boring as hell" Natsu said yawning…Come on!

" Shut up Natsu cool your head down" I said shooting ice on her head

"…HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" Kaoru yelled in shocked….WHY IS EVERYBODY YELLING AT MY EAR!

" You don't know how to do that? I thought you were a vamp…And I'm now deaf again!" I said simply and angrily

" Oh you just had to say that word!" Kaoru said angrily

"…Deaf?" I said confused

" No vampire Ugh!" She said annoyed

" Why do you hate it you get cool powers" I said summoning ice aura thingy from both my hands to demonstrate to her

" I just hate it!" Kaoru said annoyed

" Cool your head" I said shooting ice like what I did to Natsu

" Nice!" Kiyaki said hitting my back

" Let's go back I'm tired~~" Omote pouted….She get tired easily

" And I need to shop in OUR mall!" Minako said desperately

" Fine let's go" Reina sighed summoning a portal

" By the way, nice kissing pic you did few days ago" Koyuki said after the others except Reina and me entered a portal

"…What?!" Reina and me yelled shocked…I thought they deleted that!

" You know like what happen in the skate park" Miyako said smiling…

"…Let's kill them even more!" Reina said angrily….Hot….Oh Forget That Kasumi!

" This time I have element power which will make it worse!" I said excitedly after that thought is out of my head

**~ Mirror World~**

" MORIKO, MINAKO!" Me and Reina yelled angrily

" WHAT!" They both yelled back

" Let's sent them back first, near Ura so she can torture them!" Reina said cracking her hand

" WHY!" They both yelled again

" Because you sent the _picture_ to someone!" I said angrily

" You found out WAAAA!" They screamed because Reina summoned a portal under them

" Ah more relax" I said sitting on a bench nearby

" Well there's nobody here…" Reina said sitting next to me happily

"….* Leans in* Forget it!" She said shaking her head….Forget It Too Kasumi!* Hit head*

" Why are you hitting your head?" Reina asked confused

"….No reason…" I said putting my hands down

" We're back!" Minako said happily

" WAAAA TOO QUICK!" Reina yelled shocked she fell over…

" Stand" I sighed pulling her hand

" And Ura got stabbed near the heart" Moriko grinned happily….Ah damn it

" Were you just about to kiss just now?" Moriko said with regret

" LET'S RUN!" Reina yelled panicking

" WAIT UP!" I said running after her

" Why do we have to go here?!" I asked lazily

" You want to be asked by Shine and others about the thing" Reina said blushing, why did I do it anyway!

" Well I don't know why I did that honest!" I replied panicking

" Who are you girls" Oh no it's the triplet boys

" Oh boy let's ru- Ow sorry" Reina said, She's sure in good luck of bumping to someone this week

" Oh Reina, Kasumi what brings you here?" Hina said happily…Why is she bleeding

" Hiding from the bitches I sent here a while ago!" Reina replied angrily…That's a first, she curses

" Where's that stupid fucking bitch Mina who sent them back!" I said angrily

" L-Library" Hina replied shaking…..Is it something I said….Wow I am going soft!

" MINA! WHY T-" "...Whatever go and kiss again or something I'm busy* Snap fingers*" Mina said snapping her fingers making Reina slip and I think something touch my l- ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME WITH THIS ACCIDENT?!

"….Nagi don't look" The blue kid with no expression( Nagisa) said closing the blue shota kid and Reina had the It's-Not-What-It-Looks-Like look

" Hey I wanna see, I'm not a little kid anymore!" 'Nagi' said struggling

" Holy motherfucker I'm liking this dimension traveler more and more" Moriko smirked from the portal, THEY'RE ALL SO DEAD LATER!

" Miinnaa You're dead meat once I get my hands on you" I said angrily

" Okay Kasumi I think we shouldn't interrupted her anymore or maybe she'll do it again" Reina said hesitantly pulling me to nearby room and I hoped I don't dream of being rape by Rei because of this, like that's gonna happen

" Fuck that I'm still killing her DESTRUCTIVE BRUTE!" I yelled angrily transforming

" Now, now Brutey you can kill her next time if you can actually beat me" Omote said….That's a really creepy smile

" Damn you to hell!" I yelled angrily again

" Yeah thanks for the compliment" Omote said pulling me into the portal, I hate her

" I guess I'm not going to this dimension for a while" Reina sighed following the others

**~ Mirror World~**

**~ Minako's POV~**

" I like that dimension traveler!" Moriko said happily

" I hate you!" Kasumi said angrily….Said that after you can beat Omo

" Really….Then it might not bother you if I post this on the school web" Moriko smirked evilly

" Yeah!..Wait we have a school web?" I said confused

"…I just made it" Moriko said with pride

" Then get to it!" I said happily in loud tone

" Hihihi"

" Who was that?" I said a little scared

" Hello Berserk, Brat" The voice said happily

" Oh no! Rei has come out" Shine said panicking

" Shut it" The voice said angrily

" ZzZZzzz…" Shine and Omote fell asleep?!

" Okay who did that?!" Moriko yelled angrily

" Hello" It's a girl…..She looks like somebody

" Hey you look like somebody…..Wait KASUMI!" I said shocked

" Is that you?!" Moriko continued with as much shock

"…Wait she doesn't have hair that long and her eyes is not that refreshing" Moriko said after inspecting her while she looks confused

" Aw but she's so adorable~" I said petting her

" Hey I'm not a fucking doll!" She said angrily

" Okay I take back that last line" I said a little creep out

" So what your name?" I asked with forced smile

" …..Don't know Kasumi hasn't named me yet" She replied simply….She's a little cute

-" Haha I don't care name yourself what you want" Hmm…Is that Kasumi floating in air….

" WAAA!" Moriko and I yelled scared

" Hmm.. What is like you see a ghost or something" She said confused

" I think I'm naming you Sumika" I said happily

" That's just one word away from Kasumi!...Why" Moriko asked confused

" But it sounds more girly and it means shelter since she obviously Kasumi's vampire so she's like a dwelling place( Sumika) in Kasumi just backwards" I explained simply…..Wow I must have gotten smarter which I never thought was possible!

" I'm going home….You 2 are boring as hell" Sumika said happily heading to the door

" HEY!" Moriko and me yelled at the same time

" Whatever please go home!" Reina said lazily

" Bu-" " GO!" Reina yelled angrily interrupting me…Make that Rei her voice's deeper

" OKAY RAGING BERSERK!" Moriko yelled scared while transforming

" DISSONANT BRAT!" I yelled in the same tone as Moriko

" Man Rei's creepy" I said creeped

" I know….I'm going this way" Moriko said pointing to her right

" See you tomorrow" I said waving while going the other way

" See ya" Moriko said from the afar

**~ Kasumi's POV~**

" Wow Rei you're really scary and strong" Sumika praised happily…Ugh

" Thank you…Kasumi I like your vampire already!" Rei said happily

' Haha Funny' I said sarcastically

" Sumika you want to go home or stay here" Reina said happily…They switched fast..

" I'm Kasumi again…" And so do I!

" I can see that, your hair's short" Reina said simply

" Since when my hair's that long?" I said pulling my hair…..It's not long, But I have been jelling my hair every morning so I don't really know if my hair is long or not

" There's a lot of difference….Maybe your vampire is an opposite of you" Reina explained smartly….

" So…Sweet and caring?" I said in disgust and confusion

" Yeah like me and Rei she likes fighting and killing" Reina said with a smile

"….What about that bitch Mina?" I asked just curious…

" She's…..Actually I don't think she have one…." Reina said after thinking hard

" Why, you do?" I said confused

"…I don't know but I'm getting headache thinking about it" Reina said grunting in pain

" Okay you don't have to think about it that hard" I am getting weaker!

" Ugh I'm so confused on what to do!" I yelled out loud

" Even Shine and Omote" I said a little shocked and their asleep…Probably bad dream though

"…..I should go home now" I said worriedly

"..Yeah I can handle it…Woah dizzy" Reina said holding her head

"…..Sure" I said quickly flying away…COOL!

" Wow….Flying without transforming is kinda nice!" I said happily…..Well yeah

-" Kasumi…I know you like Reina" Sumika said cheery

-" As a friend" I corrected her

-" No As a lover Kasumi's got a girlfriend!" Sumika said mockingly THAT FUCKING LITTLE WEASEL

" NO AS A FRIEND!" I yelled angrily at her

-" I'm you, I know everything about you" Sumika said like she's a fortune teller, who are you Moriko?

-" Really then what's my middle name" I asked surely she won't know I never told anybody even my brothers don't know only my mom

-" Kasumi Katherine Baramatsu" Yes….HOW DID SHE KNOW!

-" Okay you do know everything about me and you were just born" I said hiding my embarrassment

-" You can't fool yourself Kasumi..Why don't you just having a study date?" Sumika suggested happily…..Seriosly

-"…..I never study" I said simply I thought she know me!

-" I know that's why nobody ever expect it" Sumika said happily…..I don't get it

-"….That's not a bad idea" I said simply

( Me: No..I don't think it makes sense at all)

-" That's why I'm your opposite" Sumika said with pride…I still don't get it

-" Yeah…..Sure" I said slowly while opening my window and heading to my bed

-" Night Sumika" I said sleepily it's been a long day I don't bother changing

-" Night Kasumi" She replied turning the lights off….How is that possible she's a sprit?!

**~ Reina's POV~**

" At least my headache is gone" I said gladly

" Shine! Omote! Wake Up!" I ordered angrily

" I wanna sleep~~" Shine said sleepily

" Cook your own dinner!"Omote said angrily…So that's what she dream about every night…

" Then sleep on the hall( Horu) or better hole( Horu too)" I don't really care anymore I'm soo tired~~

( Me: That's some really cold puns)

" I don't care~~" Shine said sleepily

" * Sigh* What a day!" I said putting my blankets on me

" Good night Rei" I said closing my eyes

-" Night Rei" said turning off the light…HOW DOES SHE DO THAT?! And I'm the smarty one!...Hmm….Someone's poking, stop poking…

-" Stop poking me Rei!" I yelled angrily not bothering to open my eyes

-" Not me…" Rei said sleepily well someone still poking, She definitely too lazy to open hers too

" Shine!" I yelled again….not her…..

" Omote!" I yelled….Okay I ran out of people

" Okay whoever you are sto-" I said waking up…..Kasumi?

" Kasumi I thought you went home" I said rubbing my eyes but she holds me down Wow Déjà vu on Elementar Gerald episode I forgot which one Omote make me watch it by force

" Okay you could let me go!" I said getting worried…Ugh I'm blushing red and she's not HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE…..Eh…HOLY GOD!

" Mfmfm..Ungh…mfmfm! (THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING..Ungh… KISSING ME!)"M I said between the moan….I'm actually moaning for once?

" STOP IT!" I said pushing her away Dang it my face is red!

" GET OFF OF ME!" Wow I can kick her in the chin without getting her angry? Oh yeah RUNNN!

"…Wow my intuition came true!" I said in shocked while running away

**~ Kasumi's POV~**

' Why do I feel warmth in my cheek?' And I just finally get some sleep!

" Okay Shouta, Daisuke get off of me!" I said angrily towards my brothers….Oh Reina

" Oh…Reina why are you here, Your sisters wake you up? Stay if you want but not near my bed" I said sleepily I really need to sleep!

" I SAID NOT NEAR MY BED!" I yelled angrily moving the other way Reina's face is so close

" WAAA! TOO CLOSE!" I yelled standing up…Is it really hot in here or my AC di- EH!

" Mffmf..Ungh…mffmf!( REINA WE ARE NOT..Ungh… DOING THIS AGAIN!)" I moaned….Don't tell anyone or I'll punch you in the Neck!

" GET OFF'A ME!" I kicked her…..I'm so dead, better RUN!

BRUK" OW WATCH IT!" I yelled bumping to someone in The Middle Of Night?!

" Kasumi?"…Reina?

"…Reina?" I said confused

" I thought you were back there" We both said pointing behind us

" What no I wasn't…Okay we have to stop talking together" We said at the same time again I'm not even twin with her…

" Is this a dream or not" I said confused

" Let me check" Reina said simply….her pj is the clothes she just wear….

"* Inhale* SHINE SOMEBODY STOLE YOUR CHIPS!" Reina yelled to the direction of her mansion

" What does that do?"I asked confused

" Wait for it" Reina said simply looking at her nails…For once she's being girly

" WHAT WHO STOLE MY CHIPS" Shine said angrily out of nowhere!

" Nope it's not a dream" Reina said simply

" Why did she dragged Omote too?" I asked confused

" Well I can't leave her alone…" Shine said like it was obvious…

" What a responsible sister you are…" I said sarcastically

" Thank you Kasumi" Shine said with pride, Idiot

" I think I'm calling Leader girl and Spear girl too" I said simply

" _WHAT I'M TRYING TO REST JERK!"_ Moriko yelled to the heaven

" _ME TOO! You don't get this look just from a flip of a hair!" Minako said angrily one word OW!_

" What's wrong Reina" Why is she looking u-HOLD WHO IS THAT BLONDIE!

" * Moriko*…Hello WHY DID YOU CALL US!"* Ignoring*

" * Minako* I'm going_ Bzzt_ Piece _Bzzt_ Mind* Turn Off Phone*"* Ignoring*

" WHAT!" I yelled what were they saying?! PRANG! MY PHONE IT'S BEEN SHOT BY SOME SORT OF LASER!

" HEY THAT THING'S….Wait I stole them never mind" I said calming down

" Who the fuck are you?!" Shine said sleepily..Hey why is she flying to me, Don't tell me she thought I was a boy too!

" DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled angrily, just thinking about it…UEK!

( Me: But you kissed Reina a lot of time..)

" Cute boy, You're just annoying" Blondie…I'M A GIRL FOR GOD SAKE!

" That boy is a-KYAA!" Reina…Where did she go?!

" REINA!" ARE YOU AWAKE NOW SHINE?!


End file.
